Et si c'était moi?
by Roselia001
Summary: "Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça,je murmure.""-Moi, je pense que c'est exactement comme ça que ça devait se passer,répond-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.On ne peux pas aller contre son destin, Ginny. Vous êtes Lily Evans".
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle m'a été inspiré par la fiction "Nouvelle donne" de K-limero. ****Je la remercie pour m'avoir donner son autorisation de reprendre une ou deux de ses idées :) D'ailleurs, si vous avez l'occasion d'aller lire sa fiction, n'hésitez pas, moi, je l'ai adorée ;)**

**Avant de commencer, les personnage ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (sauf ceux que je pourrais éventuellement inventer), ils sont à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que dans ma fiction, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter ne sont jamais sortie ensemble bien que Ginny dit être amoureuse de lui.**

**Je vais arrêter de parler maintenant ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Prologue.**_

La mort. Il n'y a que ça, partout où je pose mon regard. Nous tombons tous, les uns après les autres. Nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps. Quant à moi, je suis paralysée au milieu de cette guerre, me demandant comment nous avons pu en arriver là.

Je les ai vus mourir. Je les connaissais tous, parfois seulement de vue mais cela change-t-il quoi que ce soit? Et mon frère, ho mon frère. Pourquoi Fred? Et Remus Lupin, Nymphadora. Ils venaient d'avoir un enfant. Lupin n'a-t-il déjà pas assez perdu? Il n'a jamais eu de vie entièrement heureuse et au moment où il touche du bout du doigt le bonheur…

Je regarde autour de moi, le château est détruit, dévasté. Ma deuxième maison a été saccagée par ces monstres. Je jette ensuite un regard à mon cou où se trouve le retourneur de temps qu'Hermione m'a passé. J'ai une mission, il faut tuer le serpent. Elle m'a dit d'utiliser ce retourneur au cas où ils n'y parviendraient pas. En résumé, au cas où ils mourraient à la tâche, ce à quoi je me refuse de penser.

Je vois près du lac Bellatrix Lestrange et une haine sans nom m'envahit. Je m'élance, elle ne me voit pas arriver trop occupée à rire sur le cadavre d'un élève qu'elle vient de tuer ce qui agrandit cette haine étouffante. Je lui saute dessus, réaction totalement moldue me dirait Hermione mais j'ai besoin de me défouler et ma baguette ne m'aidera pas. Le rire de cette folle s'arrête net alors que nous tombons par terre. Elle me voit et un sourire prend place sur son visage.

-Encore une Weasley, raille-t-elle. Il me semble avoir laissé le cadavre de ton frère un peu plus haut.

Un cri de rage sort de ma bouche et j'enserre son cou de mes mains égratignées et pleines de sang. Elle me donne un coup de poing qui m'éjecte et elle prend le dessus. Elle attrape sa baguette et la pointe vers moi avant de s'écrier d'une voix démente:

-Endoloris.

J'hurle à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. J'ai mal, terriblement mal. Il faut que ça s'arrête, c'est trop douloureux. C'est comme si des poignards me transperçaient tous en même temps, lentement, se délectant de ma souffrance et de mes cris. Au bout de qu'il me semble être des heures, la douleur disparait enfin, laissant place à une haine dévastatrice. Dés que le sort s'estompe, son rire empli mes oreilles, je lui resaute dessus et nous tombons toutes deux dans le lac. Mon but? L'empêcher de remonter, débarrasser les autres de cette cinglée qui dit avoir tué un autre de mes frères.

Mais ça semble être son but également et heureusement qu'elle a perdu sa baguette dans la chute. Je ne la lâche pas et elle semble commencer à vraiment manquer d'air car elle se débat de plus en plus fort et j'ai moi-même du mal à ne pas la lâcher. Elle agrippe quelque chose autour de mon cou et je reconnais le retourneur de temps. J'ai à peine le temps de bouger que je la vois avec horreur l'actionner sans même s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle tire dessus avec force.

Tout bouge d'un coup, tout semble tourner et Bellatrix disparait je ne sais où. Je bats des pieds pour remonter à la surface, j'agrippe l'herbe et me hisse avec le peu de force qu'il me reste sur la berge où je m'écroule. Je n'ai pas le temps de relever la tête ou de noter quoique ce soit, des points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux, j'arrive à peine à respirer et tout devient noir.

* * *

><p>Je sais que c'est relativement court mais après tout, c'est un prologue mdr. Il me fallait un moyen censé d'amener Ginny à l'époque et c'est celui qui allait le mieux même si je ne suis pas vraiment sûr pour le coup...<p>

Dites-moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait :)

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le premier chapitre, il n'est pas très long mais les autres chapitres devraient l'être un peu plus, c'est juste pour m'habituer aux personnages et à leur caractère ^^**

**Un grand merci à Aline (Oui, Ginny est violente mdr mais bon, c'est un peu compréhensif je pense ^^, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review)**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

-Miss, est-ce que vous m'entendez?

La première chose que j'ai envie de répondre alors que je me réveille est: un peu trop à mon gout. Mais je doute que la personne qui essaye de me réveiller serait ravie d'entendre ça. J'ai mal à la tête, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe quand la lumière vive du jour frappe ma rétine.

-Elle se réveille, fait une voix pas si inconnue que ça.

Mes yeux s'acclimatent à la lumière et je distingue vaguement un visage au-dessus de moi. Les contours prennent formes, montrant une longue barbe blanche, de longs cheveux blancs, des lunettes, des yeux bleus pétillants. Je plonge dans ces derniers et je pousse un cri en sautant du lit. Mon équilibre étant plus que précaire, je me retiens à la petite commode, regardant l'homme devant moi qui n'est autre qu'Albus Dumbeldor -qui semble passablement surpris par ma réaction, on voit que ce n'est pas lui qui fait face à un supposé mort.

-Vous…vivant, je bégaye.

-Et bien en effet miss…, réplique-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas possible, je balbutie en me laissant tomber assise sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Et vous êtes, demande-t-il.

-Gi…Ginevra Weasley, je marmonne sans le regarder, mon cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure.

Bon, il semblerait que Bellatrix Lestrange ait vraiment actionné le retourneur de temps et que je sois retournée dans le passé -logique me direz-vous puisque le retourneur de temps fait _retourner_ dans le temps- il ne reste plus qu'à savoir…

-Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui, je demande en me tournant vers le professeur Dumbeldor.

-Nous sommes le deux juillet 1976, m'informe-t-il alors que je blanchis.

-Oh Merlin, c'est un cauchemar, je geins en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Je vois du coin de l'œil, le professeur faire un signe à l'infirmière -que je n'avais, soit dit en passant, pas remarquée- de nous laissé seul. Une fois fait, il s'installe sur une chaise en face de moi.

-Je pense que vous avez certaines choses à m'expliquer miss. Comme le fait que vous soyez dans l'école alors que nous sommes en plein dans les vacances d'été ou le fait que l'on vous ai retrouvée trempée à côté du lac ou encore pourquoi la date vous choque-t-elle à ce point.

J'ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant les mots appropriés mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Alors je tâte mon cou mais à ma grande surprise et à ma grande panique, il n'y a rien.

-Est-ce ceci que vous cherchez, me demande le professeur Dumbeldor en me tendant un objet.

Je l'attrape et vois qu'il s'agit effectivement du retourneur de temps.

-Oui, je réponds avant de remarquer un détail. Mais il est…

-Cassé oui, termine-t-il. De quand venez-vous, demande-t-il après un silence.

-1997, je réponds avec surprise.

Mais après tout, je ne devrais pas l'être, il a une aptitude a tout comprendre ainsi qu'a toujours être au courant de tout assez effrayante parfois. Comme le jour où j'ai lancé le sortilège de chauve-Furie à un Serpentard qui m'avait traité de traitre à mon sang. Dumbeldor m'a bien fait comprendre à l'aide de sous-entendu plus douteux les uns que les autre qu'il était au courant et pourtant, je jure qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin, même pas un fantôme! Soit, je m'égare.

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour arriver dans un état pareil, demande-t-il gentiment.

Alors je raconte tout, sans rien omettre. La soi disant mort de Voldomord, le destin de Harry, les morts, mon combat avec Bellatrix Lestrange, comment cette idiote m'a fait arrivée…tout. Et au fur et à mesure que les mots sortent, je réalise enfin que je ne reverrais plus des personnes que j'ai aimé et que la situation dans laquelle je me trouve est assez critique. C'est pourquoi, une fois mon récit finit, je demande:

-Vous allez me ramener chez moi, pas vrai?

Il me lance un regard désolé qui veut tout dire et mes mains se crispent sur les draps. Il ne peut pas me laisser ici, c'est n'importe quoi. Ma présence est un danger car elle change le futur et bien que celui-ci soit catastrophique il pourrait empirer avec ma présence et de plus…il reste mon futur et c'est là qu'est ma place. Je sers les mâchoires, interdisant mes larmes de couler, je ne serais pas faible.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, me dit gentiment Dumbeldor. Quant à moi… je vais réfléchir à une solution.

-Pour me ramener chez moi, je demande avec espoir.

-Miss Weasley, soupire-t-il d'un regard triste. Rien que le fait que vous ayez pu remonter autant le temps est incroyable. De plus, il n'existe aucun moyen d'aller vers le futur, juste un moyen pour retourner dans le passé et logiquement, le retourneur de temps se contente de reculer de quelques heures, jamais plus. Vous comprendrez donc…

-Je vois, je réplique froidement.

-Miss, la recherche d'un moyen pour aller dans le futur prendrait des années au minimum et nous ne sommes même pas sûr d'y parvenir. De plus, un tel objet pourrait être dangereux…

-J'ai compris, je l'interromps. J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer s'il vous plait.

Je ne voulais pas être si rude mais je sais qu'il comprend et ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Je viens tout de même d'apprendre que, d'après lui, aucun moyen ne me permettra de rentrer à la maison, de savoir comment cette guerre se terminera. Je me couche sans le regarder partir et trouve le sommeil plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur à la suite d'un cauchemar. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration et d'effacer les derniers souvenirs laissés par ce mauvais rêve. Je regarde autour de moi et soupire en voyant qu'une partie de ce cauchemar est bien réel. Merlin, comment j'ai pu en arriver là?

L'infirmière -en plus jeune maintenant que je la regarde attentivement- vient pour me soigner mes blessures.

-Je crains ne pas être capable d'effacer toute trace, me prévient-elle. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais, malheureusement, vous garderez des cicatrices mais facile à cacher.

Effectivement, je garde des cicatrices, la plupart pas très voyantes sauf une, sur ma hanche. Un bon _Diffindo_, si je me souviens bien. Je ne réponds rien et elle s'en va en soupirant. En fin de matinée, Dumbeldor arrive.

-Bonjour miss Weasley, dit-il avec un sourire -lui arrive-t-il de ne pas sourire? C'est vexant de le voir de si bonne humeur alors que je suis dans un bazar pas possible.

J'hoche simplement la tête, attendant t'entendre sa solution miracle.

-J'ai trouvé une famille apte à vous recueillir, commence-t-il. Ce sont les Evans, le mari travaille dans les relations sorciers/moldus, il est donc au courant que vous être une sorcière…

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où vous voulez en venir professeur, je dis d'une voix faible.

-Vous ne pouvez rentrer chez vous -bien que je promette de tout faire pour trouver une solution en ce sens- ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez cessez de vivre Ginevra, soupire-t-il. Et il faut inventer une histoire pour les autres. Vous aurez donc une nouvelle famille.

-Je ne veux pas une nouvelle famille, je crache. À vous entendre, une famille est interchangeable. « Oh, vous ne verrez plus jamais vos parents? Ce n'est rien voyons, je vais vous en trouver d'autres ».

-J'essaye simplement de trouver une solution pour que votre vie ici soit la plus normale possible, me contredit-il et je me sens soudain honteuse.

-Je…désolée, c'est juste que…

-Je comprends.

-...Les Evans donc?

-Oui, ils seront vos parents. Nous devons aussi vous trouver un autre prénom, ajoute-t-il pensivement. Quel est votre deuxième prénom?

-Molly, je réponds en grimaçant -car j'ai beau aimer ma mère, elle aurait pu éviter de me léguer son prénom.

-Molly…Que pensez-vous de Lily?

J'hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas vraiment important de toute façon.

-Bien vous serez donc, Lily Evans, acquiesce-t-il. Vous rentrerez à Poudlard en…

-Sixième, je dis. En fait, ça devrait être la septième mais vu comment elle s'est passé et ce qui nous a été enseigné, je préférerais la recommencer, j'explique en grimaçant.

-En sixième donc. Vous passerez sous le choixpeau qui vous répartira et… mais vous devez déjà savoir tout ça n'est-ce pas?

-Oui mais…que dira-t-on aux autres élèves? Je veux dire, ils ne vont pas trouver étrange que j'arrive comme ça?

-Nous leur dirons que vous venez d'une autre école, vous trouverez bien une histoire à raconter.

-Vous voulez dire un mensonge, je raille mais il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu ou fait simplement semblant pour ne pas devoir me répondre.

Oui, tu parles d'un début de relation saine, démarrer sur un mensonge. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix? Je ne crois pas. Alors, je vais rencontrer les Evans, je ferais croire que ce sont mes parents, que je change d'école et que j'en suis heureuse. Je ferais croire que je suis normale...que tout va bien.

J'ai toujours été une bonne actrice.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre, c'est surtout une mise en place, une partie des présentations même si, évidemment, ce sont des personnages connus. Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre avec les Evans et leur charmante fille (hum hum) ainsi qu'avec un garçon du quartier qui aura un rôle important (avec un peu de mémoire vous devriez savoir qui c'est :p )<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles motivent et j'aime avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs ^^

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ Plus long aussi... Une autre petite chose, on m'a dit que ma fic avait des similitudes avec une autre ("Parce que la vie continue") que je ne connaissais pas du tout, la seul dans le même genre que j'ai lue est celle cité au début ("Nouvelle donne"). Je tiens donc à dire que mon but n'est pas de faire un copier coller et donc, j'irais lire cette fic dés que possible pour être sûre de ne pas écrire la même histoire et si vous trouvez de votre côté que c'est un un copier coller, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je rectifie le tir ^^**

**Un grand merci à loudee (J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, encore merci pour ta review ^^)_._**

******Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, je ne me reconnais plus vraiment. J'ai toujours mes long cheveux roux bouclé que je n'ai pas pris la peine de lisser, mes petites tâches de rousseurs presque inexistantes -un vrai miracle qu'elles se voient si peu dans la famille Weasley- et mes yeux sont toujours aussi vert. Mais mes traits sont tirés, ma peau encore plus pâle, tellement qu'on dirait que je suis malade et mes yeux semblent éteint, vide et, paradoxalement, remplis de larmes que je contiens.

Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que cette fille en face de moi.

Je tente de me sourire dans le miroir mais ça ressemble plus à une grimace. Je me passe une main sur le visage en soupirant au moment où le professeur Dumbeldor entre dans la pièce.

-Nous pouvons y aller, m'indique-t-il.

J'acquiesce et le suis. Nous sortons et traversons le parc alors que je fronce les sourcils.

-Comment y allons-nous, je demande.

-Nous transplanerons, répond-t-il alors que je grimace.

J'ai toujours eu horreur du transplanage, ça me rend nauséeuse et, bien que j'ai eu mon permis, je ne transplane presque jamais… en fait, je ne transplane pas lorsque je peux l'éviter et je suppose qu'aujourd'hui fait parti des ses jours où je ne peux pas l'éviter. Merlin me vienne en aide, j'ai du laisser ma chance à mon époque et pourtant elle n'était pas énorme.

Dumbeldor semble avoir lu dans mes pensées à en croire son sourire un peu moqueur. Je fais la moue, il est littéralement en train de se foutre de moi et je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça.

-Que leur avez-vous dit sur moi, je demande soudain, changeant de sujet.

-Que vos parents avaient été tué par des mangemorts et donc que vous étiez orpheline, dit-il avec une telle aisance qu'on croirait qu'il a répété cette histoire toute la nuit -qui est assez proche de la réalité en y pensant bien. Phillip et Miranda Evans sont ravi de vous accueillir vous savez, ajoute-t-il. Ils ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfant alors que Madame Evans en aurait encore voulu un ou deux, elle vous attend donc avec beaucoup impatience.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose comme « Essayez d'être gentille » voir de m'amadouer. Et je dois avouer que je commence à éprouver de la sympathie ou quelque chose s'y approchant pour Miranda Evans. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à sa place, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille nombreuse, des enfants courant partout dans le jardin, des dîners bruyants en famille. J'ai vécu dans une famille comme ça et j'en veux une pareille. Alors, n'avoir qu'un seul enfant…

-Et la fille, je demande.

-Elle s'appelle Pétunia Evans, me rappelle-t-il gravement -on dirait un grand-père grondant sa petite fille.

-Et je suis sincèrement désolée pour elle, je souffle alors qu'il sourit. Que lui ont-ils dit?

-Et bien, ils ne lui avaient encore rien dit la dernière fois que j'ai pris contact avec eux, il y a une semaine, mais elle devrait être au courant pour vous aujourd'hui.

-J'espère qu'elle l'a bien pris, je souffle pour moi-même.

Nous arrivons enfin au point de transplanage et je prends le bras du professeur Dumbeldor.

Comme prévu, je me sens mal à l'arrivée et tangue légèrement. Je reprends mon équilibre avec l'aide du professeur et nous marchons dans un quartier que je ne connais pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à la tenue de mon accompagnateur et reste perplexe face au si peu nombreux regard sur nous.

-Les moldus ne se posent pas de questions en vous voyant habillé ainsi, je demande en indiquant sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

-Un bon sortilège de désillusion et ils ne voient plus rien, répond-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Évidemment.

Il s'arrête devant une porte et je commence à paniquer légèrement. Dumbeldor me presse l'épaule avant de sonner à la porte -il sait comment fonctionne une sonnette lui? Moi c'est Hermione qui m'a appris. Un pincement au cœur me prend à cette pensée. Hermione. J'espère qu'elle va bien, tout comme les autres.

Une femme ouvre la porte avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle est…belle. Une beauté rayonnante avec un air si gentil, si tendre qu'on ne peut que l'aimer directement. Elle m'éblouit presque. À ma grande surprise, ses cheveux sont roux ce qui me fait sourire avec amertume. J'aurais au moins un trait de famille avec l'un d'eux.

-Vous êtes enfin là, s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. Mais entrez voyons, ne restez pas dehors comme ça.

Elle se pousse de l'entrée et nous pénétrons dans la maison. Elle avance jusqu'au salon, Dumbeldor la suit, j'en fais donc de même, me cachant derrière lui. C'est peut-être enfantin comme réaction mais je déteste toujours autant rencontrer des gens que je ne connais pas, un trait de caractère qui n'a malheureusement pas disparu avec ma timidité face à Harry. Encore ce fichu pincement au cœur.

Un homme se lève, la même impression que donne sa femme me traverse si ce n'est qu'il n'est pas aussi beau qu'elle est belle.

-Tu dois être Lily, me demande-t-il en me souriant alors que j'acquiesce sans sortir un mot. Je suis Phillip Evans et voici ma femme Miranda et notre fille Pétunia.

Mon regard tombe sur Pétunia qui semble éviter par tous les moyens de nous regarder, que ce soit moi ou Dumbeldor -ça commence bien.

-Enchantée, je réponds avec politesse. Et merci de m'accueillir.

-Ho voyons ce n'est rien ça nous fait très plaisir, réplique avec enthousiasme Miranda.

Je jette un regard septique à leur fille, ma _sœur_, et les parents, qui suivent mon regard, ne peuvent s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Un silence gênant envahit la pièce et je me balance d'un pied à l'autre. Finalement, c'est le professeur Dumbeldor qui le rompt et je l'en remercie intérieurement.

-Peut-être devriez-vous montrez à Lily sa chambre, propose-t-il.

-Excellente idée, s'exclame Miranda en m'attrapant la main.

Je la suis donc, étonnée par tout l'enthousiasme de cette femme. Je sens que je vais vraiment l'aimer. On entre dans la pièce qui sera dorénavant ma chambre et je reste bouche-bée.

J'ignore si c'est fait exprès ou si ce n'est qu'un hasard mais la couleur prédominante de la pièce est le rouge. Les murs sont rouges, les couvertures et les coussins, certaines décorations aussi. Cette chambre pourrait passer pour le dortoir des Gryffondor en moins luxueux évidemment.

-J'espère que ça te plait, s'enquit avec anxiété Miranda. Tu peux la redécorer comme bon te semble si tu veux, je veux dire si vraiment on n'a pas bien choisi n'ai pas peur de le dire et…

-C'est parfait, je l'interromps. Simplement…parfait.

Elle a un soupire soulagé et un sourire immense orne ses lèvres.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tout ce mal, je dis doucement.

-C'est naturel voyons, s'insurge-t-elle. Nous voulons que tu te sentes comme chez toi ici, après tout nous sommes une famille accueillant un nouveau membre.

-Je doute que votre fille voit ça de la même manière, je fais remarquer.

-Elle s'y fera, assure-t-elle. Elle a toujours été tellement cartésienne. Elle a du mal à accepter qu'un autre monde aussi étrange et inconnu que le nôtre existe mais… elle finira bien par l'accepter.

Je ne lui fais pas part de mon hésitation face à cette affirmation… pas très convaincante.

-Je vais te laisser t'installer, souffle-t-elle en sortant.

Je ne lui dit pas que je n'ai pour seul bagage que ma baguette et les restes du retourneur de temps que j'ai voulu garder sans savoir moi-même exactement pourquoi. Je pense qu'elle a compris qu'il était temps de me laisser seule.

Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit, fixant la pièce avec douleur. Mon nouveau chez moi, sans ma famille, sans Hermione et ses livres, sans Neville et ses chaudrons qui explosent, sans Luna et ses croyances étranges…sans Harry et ces sentiments indescriptible et parfois tellement bizarres qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Un nouveau passé pour le monde, un nouvel avenir pour moi. Je me sens terriblement seule et perdue. Je me sens incapable d'affronter ce qui va me tomber dessus. Comment en suis-je arrivée là? Mon regard se fixe sur le grand miroir en face de moi, sur mes yeux encore remplis de larmes. Et maintenant, juste à cet instant précis, j'autorise ces larmes à couler en murmurant à mon reflet:

-Bienvenue chez toi Lily.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle semaine est passée. Miranda et Phillip -je n'arrive décidemment pas à les considérer comme mes parents- sont merveilleux, tellement gentils et toujours à mes petits soin. Nous avons été faire les magasins le lendemain de mon arrivée pour refaire ma garde robe et je prends un certain plaisir à apprendre à cuisiner à la manière moldue avec Miranda, apprendre comment marche ces appareils ménager est amusant et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cette maison aurait été synonyme de paradis pour mon père.<p>

Les deux seules choses embêtante jusqu'ici sont les mauvais rêves et l'attitude froide voir méprisante de Pétunia qui me blesse sans je ne le veuille et sans que je ne le laisse paraitre. Les cauchemars sont les pires car Pétunia je peux l'éviter -d'ailleurs elle m'évite pour deux- alors qu'eux, ils me poursuivent chaque nuit. Les images de la guerre, des morts mais aussi des vivants me hantent. Je les ai abandonnés à un moment important de leur vie, de notre vie. Tout ce jouait à cet instant, tout allait être décidé, la chute de Voldomord ou notre chute à nous. La mort d'Harry ou sa réussite. Mais je ne saurais jamais ce qui c'est passé, jamais je ne saurais qui a gagné, je les ai abandonné et ça me tue. La journée, je m'occupe et je n'ai donc pas vraiment l'occasion d'y penser mais la nuit, dans le noir, seule avec mes pensées, mes doutes et ma culpabilité les cauchemars se font un plaisir de me rappeler pourquoi je suis là et comment j'ai lâchement disparu pendant la guerre parce que je n'ai pas su contrôler mes émotions.

Aujourd'hui est une journée ensoleillé comme je les aime. J'ai vêtu une robe d'une blancheur éclatante, mes cheveux toujours pas lissé -de toute façon je ne peux pas encore faire de magie en dehors de l'école et Miranda est une moldue- tombent le long de mon dos et mes chaussures dans ma main alors que je marche dans l'herbe d'une petite colline du parc pour enfant.

-Génial, fait une voix glaciale.

Je me tourne un peu sur le côté et tombe sur Pétunia qui tourne déjà les talons pour s'en aller mais cette fois, je riposte.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me déteste, je l'interpelle.

-Pourquoi, ricane-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Parce que tu ne devrais pas exister, tu n'es pas normal, explique-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de vouloir se convaincre elle-même.

-Pas normale? C'est donc si horrible que je sois une sorcière, je demande avec ébahissement alors qu'elle tique à l'emploi du terme « sorcière ».

-Pars vite, c'est tout ce que je te demande, crache-t-elle et je vois rouge.

-Ho mais ne t'en fais donc pas, je crie. Au mois de septembre je rentre à Poudlard et tu ne devras me supporter que pendant les vacances.

Une lueur passe dans ses yeux mais elle disparait aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, reprenant un air glacial.

-Bien, va dans ton école de fou. C'est là qu'est ta place.

Et elle s'en va. Je suis furieuse et c'est peu dire. Je ne lui demande pas de m'aimer, je ne suis pas arrogante au point de croire qu'il est impossible de trouver sur cette terre une personne ne m'aimant pas. Mais cette haine qu'elle semble nourrir pour moi est tout simplement injuste, je ne lui ai rien fait. Je ne demande qu'un endroit où vivre, je ne réclame l'amour et l'affection de personne alors que me reproche-t-elle exactement? Juste d'être une sorcière? Alors elle ne vaut pas mieux que tous ces mangemorts racistes.

La colère me submerge, j'attrape un caillou à terre et le balance sur un arbre en jurant. Puis, je recommence encore et encore devenant de plus en plus grossière -ma mère en ferait une syncope si elle m'entendait, pas de doute- jusqu'à ce qu'on m'interrompe.

-Pourrais-tu passer ta crise ailleurs, j'aimerais pouvoir lire.

Je me retourne, prête à incendier celui qui m'a interrompu dans ma tentative de me défouler quand je me fige, sous le choc de la personne assis juste devant moi.

Des cheveux noirs qui paraissent gras, un nez crochu plonger dans un bouquin que je devine être de potion. Severus Rogue est assis à l'ombre d'un arbre dans toute sa splendeur.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. Je veux dire; il ne m'a personnellement jamais rien fait. Pendant les cours, ils se contentaient de m'ignorer bien que je l'ai une ou deux fois surpris à me fixer avec intensité. Mais il n'a jamais été injuste avec moi et surtout…il n'a encore rien fait. Quoi qu'il puisse avoir fait à mon époque, il n'a encore rien fait à celle-ci et je suis consciente que le juger sur ce qu'il fera dans quelques années n'est pas juste et je suis quelqu'un de juste…en général.

-Tu comptes me fixer longtemps, demande-t-il froidement, me ramenant à la réalité.

Il n'a toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre, me snobant comme personne -pas même Malfoy- ne l'a jamais fait. Je me plante devant lui et lui tend la main.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Gi… Lily Evans, je me présente et il lève lentement les yeux sur ma main, haussant un sourcil avant de retourner à son livre. Normalement, c'est là que tu me dis comment tu t'appelles, je souffle en m'asseyant face à lui.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps?

-Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu me dises comment tu t'appelles, je rétorque, narquoise.

Il ne répond pas mais je n'en suis pas étonnée. Ce ne serait plus Severus Rogue si l'approcher était facile. Je regarde son livre _« L'art des potions à travers les âges »_.

-Je l'ai déjà lu, j'avoue et il semble enfin me prêter attention. Il était vraiment super, c'est rare un livre de potion aussi complet.

-Tu aimes les potions, demande-t-il avec circonspection.

-Beaucoup, je réponds avec un grand sourire, contente qu'il parle enfin. Les potions sont une des matières dans laquelle j'excelle le plus, sans vouloir me vanter évidemment. Je ne suis pas la meilleure mais je m'en tire mieux que beaucoup d'autres.

Et de là, démarre notre première conversation. Severus est un mordu de potion. Évidemment, j'ai toujours su qu'il aimait ça, il en a fait son métier après tout, sans oublier le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé. Mais jamais je ne l'ai entendu en parler avec autant de… passion -en même temps, il n'avait jamais d'expression particulière quand il donnait cours.

Au bout d'un moment, une voix d'homme l'appelle et il se raidit.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il d'une voix redevenue froide.

-D'accord, je soupire. Tu reviendras?

-…, il me fixe, indécis.

-En tout cas, moi je reviendrais demain, je reprends en me levant, tournant les talons pour m'en aller.

-Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, souffle-t-il avant de partir.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, me disant que, finalement, je ne suis pas si seule que ça.

-Enchantée Severus, je souffle.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que Pétunia monte vers sa chambre, elle passe devant celle de sa nouvelle sœur et entend des gémissements plaintifs, presque des pleurs. Elle hésite un instant mais fini par rentrer sans faire de bruit.<p>

Lily est dans son lit, se tournant dans tout les sens, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême, des larmes plein les joues murmurant des choses qu'elle ne comprend pas et toute la haine que Pétunia s'est efforcée de ressentir face à cette étrangère qui a envahi son monde avec le sien, envahi sa famille de sa présence… toute cette haine s'envole, l'espace d'un unique instant. Voir Lily si fragile lui broie le cœur, elle se rappelle alors que cette fille a tout perdu et qu'elle est venue chercher un refuge et une famille pour la soutenir. Oui, la haine laisse place à l'affection, juste un instant, juste une nuit.

Alors, pour cet unique instant, elle s'approche de sa sœur et pose une main réconfortante sur son visage, dégageant une boucle de feu de son visage d'ange et Lily s'apaise. Pétunia reste là à la regarder, profitant d'un instant de répit dans l'amertume qu'elle ressent pour elle de la voir si belle, de la voir si douée, de voir ses parents tellement fière et heureux de l'avoir pour fille… plus qu'ils ne seront jamais fière et heureux de l'avoir elle pour fille. Quand ses parents ont su qu'ils auraient une sorcière pour fille, ils en ont complètement oublié celle qu'ils avaient déjà. Une sorcière. Pétunia grimace face à ce mot qu'elle apparente à « monstre » ou « anormale ». Mais là, devant une Lily endormie, fragile et exposé à la menace du monde comme jamais, elle ne peut la considérer comme un monstre. Car elle est tout sauf un monstre.

Lily ressemble tellement à sa mère, tellement plus que Pétunia alors qu'elle est leur _vraie_ fille. Il y a les cheveux, évidemment. Mais plus encore, il y a la même gentillesse, la même bonté qui illumine leur visage. Oui, Pétunia l'a vu et ce malgré la douleur qui règne dans le regard de la belle rousse. Et elle l'a vu sourire. Un sourire qui illumine une pièce, qui réchauffe n'importe quel coeur blessé. Un sourire comme seul Lily et sa mère sont capable d'en faire. Mais malgré ça, Pétunia l'a haï avant même de l'avoir vue. Cette sorcière, ce monstre voleur de vie, de parents et d'amour. Mais là, devant cette image, elle n'y arrive plus. Là où le sourire solaire de Lily ne l'a pas fait l'aimer, sa fragilité, elle, y est parvenue juste un instant.

Finalement, Pétunia soupire tristement, une boule obstruant sa gorge au point qu'elle en a du mal à respirer. Elle ramasse la couverture et la remet sur la propriétaire, la borde mais pas trop car la chaleur de ce mois de juillet est assez forte. Elle caresse une dernière fois le visage de Lily, sa sœur qu'elle ne considérera comme telle qu'en secret et part finalement de la chambre.

Elle soupire une nouvelle fois car elle sait que tout les bons sentiments qu'elle a ressenti pour Lily s'effaceront le lendemain en la voyant éveillé, en voyant ses parents lui tourner autour comme si elle était leur point d'encrage et qu'ils ne vivaient plus sans celui-ci.

Oui, tous ces sentiments positifs disparaitront et la jalousie, l'amertume et la haine reprendront le dessus pour cette fille qui a envahi sa vie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Premièrement c'est motivant et ça fait plaisir et deuxièmement, c'est mon seul moyen de savoir si mon travail en vaut la peine et si je dois continuer ^^

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

**Un grand merci à Midnight Fantasy Abby (Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^) et à memo-ninja (Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^, oui, moi aussi je trouvais le résumé nul et je l'ai d'ailleurs changé, je ne suis toujours satisfaite mais il est mieux que le premier -du moins de mon point de vue ^^. Pour ce qui est du manque de réaction de Ginny sur son identité et bien... c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisis Ginny car, pour moi, elle est celle qui en connait le moins sur les parents de Harry tout en connaissant l'histoire globale. Donc, elle a peut-être entendu le nom de la mère d'Harry en passant mais n'a pas retenu ou n'a pas fait vraiment attention de plus, il est possible qu'elle n'ait entendu parler d'elle que comme Lily Potter et n'ai donc pas fait le rapprochement mais tout sera expliqué ne t'en fait pas ^^. Pour ce qui est des fées...et bien ce n'est pas prévu au programme mdr. Et pour la possible mort de Ginny...tu te doutes que je ne te donnerais pas la réponse mdr :P en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) ) **

**Je remercie également les autres pour leur mise en alert ou en favoris ^^  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 3.**_

-Mais c'est impossible Sev.

-Je t'assure que si, j'ai essayé!

-Mais enfin, ça provoquerait une explosion, ces ingrédients sont complètements toxique ensemble.

-Sauf si tu ajoute un peu de foi de rat ou un bézoard. Ça amoindri les effets toxiques. Je le sais Lily, j'ai essayé.

Un mois est passé depuis ma première conversation avec Severus Rogue et les choses ont évolué d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Au début très réticent et froid, Severus a fini par être plus détendu en ma présence, voir même amical. Puis, petit à petit, à force de discussion sur les potions ou même Poudlard que j'ai fait semblant de ne pas connaitre autrement que par _« L'histoire de Poudlard »_ -merci Hermione-, il a même fini par m'appeler par mon prénom et à être aimable dés le début de nos journées passé ensemble, il ne lui faut plus de temps d'acclimatation et je pourrais même dire avec prudence qu'il semble content de me voir.

On a un peu parlé de nos familles aussi. En fait, il a un peu été obligé dans le sens ou je lui avais proposé de venir le chercher chez lui pour une balade. Il a protesté d'une telle manière que les questions m'ont submergé et j'ai appris que sa situation familiale est vraiment catastrophique. Son père -un moldu- et sa mère -une sorcière- passent leur temps à se disputer et Severus passe ses journées dehors pour éviter de se retrouver avec eux pendant leur conflit. Il m'a aussi avoué à demi-mot que son père buvait beaucoup après que j'au vu celui-ci sortir de chez lui en tanguant dangereusement en ramenant Sev près de chez lui.

Ses confessions ont donc été un peu obligatoires mais je sais que s'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu que je sache tout ça, il m'aurait tout simplement envoyé balader comme il en a le secret. S'il s'est confié, c'est que quelque part, il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un et qu'il me fait assez confiance pour me le dire à moi. J'en suis heureuse. Severus est quelqu'un de bien quand on cherche à le connaitre, il se cacher derrière une apparence froide pour que les autres ne s'approche pas et il m'a avoué que si je n'avais pas insisté, il ne m'aurait jamais adressé la parole.

De mon côté, je lui ai dit une partie de vérité également. Il s'est étonné de m'entendre appeler mes parents par leur prénom alors je lui ai sorti l'histoire que j'ai sortie au Evans -mes parents se sont fait tué par des mangemorts et je suis orpheline. Il s'est violemment crispé en entendant ça mais j'ai fait comme si de rien était et je lui ai souri en lui disant que j'étais bien tombée dans mon malheur, Phillip et Miranda Evans sont des personnes extraordinaires qui prennent soin même s'ils ne remplaceront jamais mon ancienne famille. Je lui ai parlé de Pétunia aussi, de sa haine injustifiée, de son ignorance le plus souvent mais de son mépris parfois aussi. Il ne m'a pas remonté le moral avec de mot, il l'a fait à sa manière…en me parlant de potion. Je lui ai un peu parlé de Beauxbâton -j'ai décidé de dire que c'était mon ancienne école car elle est celle que je connais le mieux grâce à Fleur- mais vraiment peu. Je n'aime pas lui mentir alors j'évite le sujet.

Voilà comment aujourd'hui, après des essais désastreux et d'autres fructueux, je suis devenue amie avec le redouté Severus Rogue, futur maitre des potions. Et j'en suis fière et heureuse. Je ne suis pas seule. Il est là et il le sera toujours puisqu'il sera à Poudlard également. Je sais déjà que nos maisons nous séparerons d'une certaine manière mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour nous restions ami, parce qu'il a été le premier.

-Comment ça va chez toi, je demande finalement alors qu'un pli apparait entre ses yeux.

-Très bien, dit-il.

-Ils ne se disputent plus?

-Oh, si, ils continuent

Severus ramasse une poignée de feuilles et se met à les déchirer, sans paraitre conscient de ce qu'il fait.

-Mais ce ne sera plus très long maintenant, c'est bientôt la fin des vacances.

-Ton père n'aime pas la magie?

-Il n'aime pas grand-chose, répond Severus.

-Sev, je l'appelle au bout de quelques minutes et un petit sourire apparait au coin de ses lèvres, comme toujours quand j'utilise son surnom.

-Hum?

-Est-ce que tu m'en voudras beaucoup si je suis à Gryffondor?

Il me regarde avec surprise et hésite. Dans l'ombre verte des arbres, son regard me scrute un bon moment avant de parler.

-Non, répond-t-il. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas plus mal puisque tu es… une née moldue, ajoute-t-il. Même si je préférerais que tu ailles à Serdaigle voir même Poufsoufle.

-Est-ce que ça fait une différence d'être née moldue pour toi, je demande avec hésitation.

Là encore, il ne me répond pas tout de suite.

-Non, répond-t-il sereinement. Ça ne fait aucune différence.

-Très bien, je dis en me détendant.

Je préfère être au courant tout de suite. Si ça avait fait une différence pour lui, il me l'aurait dit, la preuve est donc que ça ne fait pas encore de différence, peut-être que je peux l'aider. Peut-être que je peux faire en sorte qu'il ne sombre pas de l'autre côté mais… je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'en ai pas le droit, n'est-ce pas? Ce serait changer ce qui est arrivée et ce que je change peut rendre le futur encore pire. Mais est-il possible que le futur soit pire? Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant. Je me contenterais donc d'agir comme bon me semble pour l'instant et d'en parler à Dumbeldor le moment voulu.

Nous nous séparons à la fin de la journée, je pose un baiser sur la joue avec un sourire taquin car je sais que ces gestes le mettent mal à l'aise. Quand j'ouvre la porte de la maison, c'est pour entendre des cris perçant. Je cours dans la direction, baguette à la main, paniquée et… m'arrête net en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Sous la table, se trouve Pétunia, les mains autour de la tête, criant comme une possédée alors qu'un hibou vole partout dans la pièce, essayant parfois de passer sous la table. Je suis tellement ébahie par la scène que je ne réagis pas tout de suite que ce soit pour rire de la scène vraiment cocasse -de toute façon, je ne ris jamais, rien ne m'amuse plus assez pour ça- ou pour aller aider Pétunia. C'est l'oiseau qui se dirige vers moi avec une lettre qui me réveille.

Je prends l'enveloppe en caressant l'hibou alors que ma sœur sort de sa cachette.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, je demande soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ce hibou a essayé de me tuer, hurle-t-elle.

-Ce hibou est venu apporter une lettre, je rectifie en lui montrant la dite lettre.

-Ho au temps pour moi, raille-t-elle. C'est _tellement_ évident qu'un hibou qui vient dans la maison en piaillant et en me fonçant dessus comme un dégénéré apporte simplement une lettre. Bon Dieu mais quel monde de fou, termine-t-elle en hurlant et en tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

-Ne fais pas attention, je murmure au hibou. Elle est juste de mauvaise humeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, s'exclame Miranda en entrant dans la pièce.

J'hausse les épaules, fait sortir le hibou après quelques caresses et regarde la lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ma chérie, me demande Miranda.

-La liste pour les fournitures scolaire, j'explique en lui tendant la lettre.

-Ha enfin, soupire-t-elle en le la prenant. Nous irons chercher tout ça ce week-end, d'accord? Ta sœur sera chez Vernon.

J'acquiesce. C'est la meilleur solution, elle ne sera pas là donc, ne pourra pas dire qu'on l'abandonne pour son anormale de sœur et faire des remarques à tout va. La plupart du temps, elle m'ignore et ce contente de regard méchant quand ses parents ont des attentions pour moi, ce n'est que lorsque ma nature entre dans les conversations qu'elle intervient. On évite donc d'en parler devant elle, comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Je ne l'avouerais jamais sous aucun prétexte mais être détesté de cette manière par une personne censée être de ma famille est douloureux, très douloureux et je ne me l'explique pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle me déteste? Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce que les autres pensent de moi, pourquoi ça commencerait à avoir de l'importance?

Le dîner se passe dans le calme, un calme auquel je ne suis pas habituée même après ce mois passé ici. J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de manger dans une ambiance bruyante, tout le monde parlant en même temps avec les jumeaux qui parlait de leur nouvelle invention, maman qui les grondait, Ron et Bill qui dévoraient tout, Charlie -quand il était là- parlant avec passion des dragons dont-ils s'occupaient et papa qui observait le tout avec un sourire serein, juste heureux d'être là avec sa famille. Ici, c'est un peu le Roi du silence, comme si celui qui parlait en premier se condamnait. Je ne sais pas si ça a toujours été comme ça ou si c'est une nouveauté à ma présence mais le fait est que je sursaute un peu en entendant Phillip prendre la parole.

-Miranda m'a dit que tu partais souvent ses temps-ci, commence-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un près du parc pour enfant et il est…comme moi, j'explique en jetant un coup d'œil à Pétunia qui ricane.

-C'est le fils des Rogue, ajoute-t-elle avec dédain. Ils habitent dans l'impasse du tisseur maman, tu sais près de la rivière.

Aucun doute au ton de sa voix qu'elle considère l'endroit comme peu fréquentable et à en juger par la moue inquiète de Miranda elle est du même avis.

-J'ignore où il habite exactement, je mens effrontément. On ne se voit qu'au parc de toute façon.

-C'est bien que tu te sois fait un ami, sourit Miranda, soulagée de savoir que je ne fréquente pas cet endroit. Et il va dans la même école que toi?

-Oui.

-C'est très bien alors, s'exclame-t-elle avec son enthousiasme habituelle alors que Pétunia hausse un sourcil l'air de dire « Ha oui, et qu'est-ce qui est très bien au juste? ». Tu ne seras pas seule à la rentrée.

Un moment, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant de cinq ans dont la mère est soulagée de savoir que les premiers pas de sa fille dans le monde ne se feront pas en solitaire. Ça me fait doucement sourire, ce sourire que seule cette femme et Severus arrive à me soutirer, un sourire de tendresse.

-Elle fréquente la racaille, s'insurge Pétunia en jetant sa serviette sur la table. Ce Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, j'ai entendu des histoires effrayantes sur lui et toi tu lui dis qu'au moins elle ne sera pas seule pour aller chez les fous?

-Tunie, soupire sa mère, excédée.

-Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, j'interviens. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qui pouvait m'arriver t'inquiétait!

-Qu… non…bien sûr que…, bégaye-t-elle en rougissant. Il en va de la réputation de la famille.

Et c'est là que je me rends compte qu'elle ne me déteste peut-être pas autant qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre. Quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas comme si elle s'inquiétait pour moi, une lueur fugace est passée dans ses yeux. Et il est clair que sa dernière phrase n'a même aucun sens pour elle. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu finalement même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me donne autant de mal.

-Tunie, je lui dis doucement alors qu'elle sursaute en m'entendant l'appeler par son surnom. Il n'est pas méchant, il peut même être très gentil quand on essaye de le connaitre. Le pauvre n'a pas la famille rêvé et il a une bonne conversation, je termine toujours aussi doucement avec un petit sourire.

La lueur passe encore, une seconde tout au plus, mais elle disparait et Pétunia se remet à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai de l'affection pour elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait laissée l'occasion de la connaitre et l'apprécier mais… c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à la détester. Elle et ses parents sont ma seule famille après tout, ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Il y a encore eu une dispute hier soir, j'avoue dans un murmure.

Severus lève ses yeux de son livre, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux, minime.

-Que s'est-il passé, demande-t-il en fermant son livre, preuve que j'ai toute son attention.

Je me couche de tout mon long dans l'herbe, mes longs cheveux roux encadrant mon visage, le soleil caressant la peau laissée dénuder par ma robe émeraude.

-Je crois qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, je souffle. Mais on s'en fiche, je décide après un moment de silence.

-Pourquoi te ficherais-tu de ce que penses ta sœur, demande-t-il avec froideur.

-Tu es mon ami Severus, je réplique avec force, me relevant sur mes coudes, plongeant mes émeraudes dans ses onyx. Et je ne laisserais pas Pétunia jugé de qui est bon pour moi. Je te connais, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Mais…, commence-t-il mais je le coupe.

-Tu. Es. Mon. Ami, je réplique en détachant chaque mot.

J'intercepte un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres avec satisfaction et me recouche dans l'herbe.

-Tu as reçu ta lettre alors, demande-t-il finalement.

Et c'est dans un rire que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pétunia et le hibou. J'ai même la satisfaction de l'entendre tousser pour dissimuler un rire.

Oui, c'est mon ami. Parce que ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue que j'ai en face de moi mais Severus Rogue, un adolescent torturé qui a autant besoin d'un ami que moi.

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis, des suggestions, des questions ou autre, je prends tout, j'adore vous lire ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre, les maraudeurs (et donc James) entre dans l'histoire ;)

Oh et je tiens à préciser que les discussions de Ginny et de Severus dans ce chapitre sont presque tirées du livre, j'ai juste modifié une ou deux choses...

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ^^ me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre (plus long aussi ^^)...**

**Un grand merci à elodie94 (J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore un merci pour ta review :) ),**** Midnight Fantasy Abby (Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^), elo-didie (J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review :) ) ,  
><strong>

**memo-ninja (Oui, c'est vrai que le résumé donne mieux ^^. Je suis contente que tu aimes Pétunia parce que je ne veux pas en faire un personnage détestable même si elle ne sera pas la charmante soeur sur qui on peut compter évidemment... Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic malgré que Ginny ne soit pas un personnage que tu affectionnes particulièrement ^^. Pour être sincère, ce n'est pas le personnage sur lequel je lis le plus de fic donc bon ^^'. Tu seras sans doutes contente de voir que ce chapitre est plus long même s'il a mis plus de temps à venir ^^. J'adore tes questions mdr :p donc, je vais répondre: Il ne faut pas oublié que Harry n'a pas vu Ginny depuis près d'un an dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes et qu'elle n'a pas vécu des choses faciles. La douleur, les évènements change une personne, elle dit elle-même qu'elle a du mal à ce reconnaitre. De plus sur les photos, ses parents sont plus âgée ce qui veut dire qu'elle va encore vieillir et va encore traverser des choses (mais je ne dirais pas quoi par contre :p) donc elle a beaucoup changé. De plus, je pense qu'Harry n'a même pas imaginé une chose pareille même s'il a trouvé des ressemblances avec sa mère et Ginny... Pour ses yeux, oui, j'avoue j'ai changé mdr, mais j'étais un peu obligée ^^. Harry, le fils caché de rogue? je n'y avais jamais pensé mdr. Pour la sutie, la voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review),**

**Lullaby-dX (Je suis contente que tu aimes l'idée et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^. James et Lily se rencontre dans ce chapitre et bien que ce soit assez bref, ça commence merveilleusement bien (ironie quand tu nous tiens ^^). Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^)**

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Pétunia soupire lourdement en regardant sa montre pour la énième fois et Miranda semble ne pas savoir quoi faire alors que Phillip regarde le pilier de la voix neuf et dix avec des yeux émerveillé depuis qu'il a vu une famille sorcière foncer et traverser. Pétunia a un rendez-vous important et semble être à deux doigts d'être en retard ce qui explique pourquoi je suis là si tôt et pourquoi elle ne cesse de regarder l'heure. Comme je ne veux pas lui donner une autre raison de m'en vouloir, je décide de prendre les choses en mains.

-Vous pouvez y aller, j'assure à Miranda. Je vais aller me prendre un compartiment, Severus ne devrait plus tarder.

Bien que Pétunia tique à l'entente du nom de mon ami, elle semble soulagée de m'entendre prendre la parole, ce qui est une première.

-Tu es certaine que ça va aller, s'inquiète encore une fois Miranda alors que j'acquiesce. Tu n'as rien oublié? Tu as pensé à Ron et Hermione?

Je soupire et lui répète que je n'ai rien oublié, que Ron -mon boursouf- est bien avec moi et qu'Hermione -ma chouette- est dans sa cage, nommé ainsi en l'honneur de Ron et de son premier Boursouf transformé en cognard par les jumeaux -paix à son âme comme dirait les moldus- et en l'honneur d'Hermione, une de mes amies les plus précieuses qui me manquent atrocement en ce moment. J'ai pensé acheter un chat appelé Harry mais si je commence comme ça, je me serais rendue à Poudlard avec une animalerie entière et puis, je ne pouvais pas en demander plus à mes parents d'adoption, ils en ont déjà tellement fait. Toutes mes fournitures scolaires sont neuves -une première dans toute ma scolarité- ainsi que les robes qui n'ont pas été achetées dans la boutique de robes d'occasions comme j'en ai l'habitude mais chez Madame Guipure avec le reste de mes robes de sorcière. J'en serais morte de honte et de gratitude si je le pouvais, j'ai même failli en pleurer. Et puis, finalement, appeler un chat Harry me semblait bizarre, un peu déplacé sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

Miranda continue de se mordiller la lèvre avant de se jeter littéralement sur moi, m'étouffant dans ses bras. C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut me faire penser à ma mère. Tout comme Phillip et sa fascination pour le monde sorcier me font penser à mon père avec sa fascination pour le monde moldu. Je tapote avec gêne le dos de Miranda et elle finit par me lâcher en reniflant légèrement.

-On se revoit pour Noël, promet-elle. Et on s'écrit, d'accord? Je veux savoir dans quelle maison tu as été et si tu as bien mangé parce que tu es beaucoup trop mince et savoir que personne ne surveillera ton alimentation…

-Miranda, soupire Phillip en levant les yeux au ciel, revenant parmi nous. Laisse cette pauvre enfant, ta fille ne va pas à l'armée mais à l'école.

Je rougis un peu quand il dit « ta fille », mal à l'aise. Miranda grimace mais acquiesce. Elle me sourit, m'embrasse une dernière fois et s'en va à toute vitesse, craignant sûrement que si elle reste, elle ne puisse plus partir. Phillip m'embrasse à son tour avec un sourire.

-Fais attention à toi, d'accord, me demande-t-il. Miranda me tuera s'il t'arrive quelque chose et ce que j'en sois responsable ou non.

Je ris avec lui et il s'en va à son tour. Pétunia reste figée, les yeux sur moi, une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux hérité de son père. Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme, me fait un signe de tête et rejoint ses parents. Je secoue la tête devant son incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments et traverse le mur avec mes bagages, mon boursouf sur mon épaule et la cage de ma chouette. L'agitation est moindre sur le quai de la gare du Poudlard Express, il est encore tôt. Je soupire en regardant autour de moi. Pour la première fois, je suis seule pour ma rentrée. Je secoue la tête, lance un sortilège d'allègement à mes bagages et monte dans le train.

Trouver un compartiment vide est relativement facile étant donné l'heure. Je m'installe et sors un livre ainsi que les friandises que Miranda m'a donné pour le voyage « Au cas où j'aurais faim ». Encore une fois, la ressemblance avec maman a été sidérante, aussi mère poule l'une que l'autre. Le livre est un livre moldu très connu, « Tristan et Yseult ». Je l'ai lu déjà deux fois depuis le début des vacances mais il me fait pleurer à chaque fois. Les roman moldu sont d'ailleurs bien meilleur que ceux sorcier, les moldus nous ont largement dépassés à ce niveau-là. J'ai dévoré une bonne dizaine de livres depuis mon arrivée ici, tous pris dans la bibliothèque de Miranda. Mes préférés sont: « Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir », « Roméo et Juliette », « Le chant du bourreau », « Les haut de Hurlevent ». De grand classique d'après Miranda.

Je me plonge dans ma lecture en mangeant des bonbons anglais, oubliant tout ce qui n'est pas mon livre et ma nourriture. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et j'entends vaguement la personne demander si lui et ses amis peuvent entrer. J'acquiesce mollement, sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qui m'a été demandé et ce que j'ai répondu jusqu'à ce que ce soit le chahut total dans le compartiment, m'empêchant donc de lire. Je reprends connaissance de ce qui m'entoure et relève la tête…avant de blanchir au-delà de l'imaginable.

Oh. Merlin. Tout puissant. J'ai devant moi Harry Potter avec les yeux noisette et sans cicatrice sur le front. Une vois hurle dans ma tête « On a un problème! » et j'ai fortement envie de lui répondre que je l'ai remarqué puisque ce problème vient d'entrer dans mon compartiment. Je replonge dans mon livre, ni vu ni connu et essaye de me remettre à lire mais mes pensées sont paniquées. Comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil? Si Severus Rogue est là alors, c'est un peu logique que le père d'Harry, son parrain, Lupin et le traitre soient là. Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser? Comment j'ai pu laisser échapper une telle information. C'est donc eux les quatre crétins de Gryffondor dont Severus me parlait? Oh, misère… J'ai devant moi les Maraudeurs, les Grands Maraudeurs. Jeune, beau -enfin pour la plupart- et…Oh Merlin, je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ce genre de situation me tombe dessus? J'ai vraiment du être une sacré garce dans ma vie antérieure.

Je sens un regard peser sur moi et je relève les yeux, la tête toujours penchée sur mon livre. En fait, les quatre paires d'yeux sont sur moi, me faisant rougir un peu.

-Tu es dans quelle maison, demande l'un d'eux avec curiosité.

Je me tourne vers la voix et reste une seconde sidéré. Merlin, on dirait Harry, il n'y a que les yeux pour prouver que ce n'est pas lui. Ainsi que son air arrogant, sûr de lui sans oublié qu'il n'a pas de cicatrice sur le front, lui.

-Je suis nouvelle, je réponds simplement en me replongeant dans mon livre, voulant couper court à la conversation.

Parler au père d'Harry a quelque chose de vraiment trop bizarre pour moi.

-Ça explique pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vue, poursuit-il alors que je relève la tête et hausse un sourcil.

-Je suppose, oui, je réponds simplement, provoquant un ricanement d'un de ses amis et alors que je vais retourner à mon livre il reprend la parole.

-Je suis James Potter. Et voici Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Je les observe chacun leur tour, essayant de toute mes forces de ne pas laisser échapper un Avada Kedavra en regardant Pettigrow, après tout, comme Severus, il n'a encore rien fait. Sirius est le même et pourtant totalement différent. Il semble bien dans sa peau, son teint est moins cireux, moins malade mais il faut dire qu'il n'a pas encore passé douze ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Et il est vraiment beau et semble bien le savoir. Remus est…totalement différent. Ses cicatrices sont toujours là mais son visage, bien que fatigué, est plus jeune, moins marqué par l'âge et les épreuves qui l'attendent. C'est d'une voix légèrement absente que je réponds:

-Lily Evans.

Le père d'Harry va encore parler quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvre pour laisser place à Severus et un grand sourire prend place sur mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Servilus, raille la voix de James alors que celui-ci se fige et me regarde.

Sirius et Peter ricanent alors que Remus fait semblant d'être pris dans sa lecture alors que mon sourire s'efface. Je me relève, les fusillant du regard et Potter semble un peu désorienté par ma réaction alors que Severus ne semble même pas prêter attention à ce qu'il vient de dire.

-_Severus_ est mon ami Potter, je réplique en appuyant sur son prénom.

-Quoi, s'exclame le père d'Harry avec une grimace dégouté et la colère gronde en moi. Mais il est…alors que toi tu es…

Je me détourne, prends mes affaires et attrape la main de Severus au passage qui a un air satisfait.

-Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment, je souffle en sortant alors que Potter à un air ahuri complètement stupide.

Arrivé dans le couloir, je laisse libre court à ma colère.

-Mais quelle bande de crétin, je m'exclame alors qu'un rictus atteint les lèvres de mon ami. Pourquoi tu souris, je m'étonne.

-Ce n'est simplement pas le genre de réaction qu'ils provoquent en général, explique-t-il. Ils sont vus comme les Grands Maraudeurs, ajoute-t-il avec une grimace dégouté.

Je tique. Je les ai nommé comme ça quand ils sont entré dans mon compartiment, intérieurement certes mais je l'ai fait. Mais leur réaction face à Severus m'a bien refroidie.

Nous trouvons un compartiment vide -on a de la chance vu l'heure avancée- et nous nous installons.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps, demande Severus.

-Et bien, je souffle en regardant ma montre. Plus d'une heure.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue aussi tôt, s'étonne-t-il.

-Pétunia avait un rendez-vous important, je soupire, las, alors qu'il se renfrogne au nom de ma sœur d'adoption.

-Cette moldue est vraiment horrible, crache-t-il et je sais qu'il parle de son caractère et non de son physique.

-Elle m'en veut, j'essaye de la défendre. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais j'ai dû faire quelque chose.

-C'est faux Lily et tu le sais, grogne-t-il en me lançant un regard noir. C'est juste une horrible moldue stupide et jalouse.

-Sev, je le gronde en claquant la langue.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais comprend le message et change de sujet.

-En tout cas, on y est, s'exclame Severus avec une bonne humeur que je ne lui connais pas. Tu es en route pour Poudlard.

J'acquiesce avec un sourire. Je sais qu'il est heureux que je vienne à Poudlard même s'il ne le dira jamais et ça me touche de voir que je compte un peu pour lui. Je n'irais jamais à Serpentard -Merlin m'en préserve- mais Severus m'a rassuré en me disant qu'il se fichait de la maison dans laquelle j'irais, quoi qu'il arrive, nous resteront amis et je me sens soulagé de savoir que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui. Je ne suis pas seule et c'est certainement une bonne chose.

Le train se met en route et Severus passons le trajet à parler, lire et manger. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais quelque part, c'est reposant. Je peux partir dans mes pensées sans avoir peur qu'il ne m'interrompe. Et je peux partir dans mes pensées mélancolique sur toute les choses que je ne saurais jamais parce qu'une folle furieuse a eu la -Oh combien merveilleuse- idée de me renvoyer dans le temps. Note qu'elle ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès. Mais j'ai un plaisir sadique à me dire que si son charmant maître, j'ai nommé face de serpent constipé, apprend ce qu'elle a fait, elle va passer un sale quart d'heure. En fait, elle payera quoi qu'il arrive. Si le bien gagne, elle pourrira à Azkaban le reste de son existence ou se fera tuer et si c'est le mal qui gagne -un frisson me traverse à cette idée- Voldomord lui fera très certainement payé ça.

Severus se lève d'un coup, me faisant sursauter et je l'interroge du regard.

-Tu dois te changer, dit-il, mal à l'aise sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

Je remarque alors qu'il a déjà revêtu l'uniforme et j'acquiesce alors qu'il sort. J'enfile l'uniforme, légèrement différent de celui de mon époque mais en même temps identique. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas encore de couleur? Je me vois un instant dans le reflet de la vitre et la douleur que je ne cesse d'ignorer revient, vicieuse, dévastatrice. Le sentiment d'être seule revient malgré la présence de Severus derrière cette porte car, au fond, c'est ce que je suis. Peut-être est-ce le fait d'avoir vu les maraudeurs, d'avoir vu toutes ces personnes qui sont condamnée à mourir. Le père d'Harry, le parrain d'Harry et la dernière chose qui raccrochait Harry à son père. Toute ces personnes vont mourir, souffrir et je ne peux rien y faire parce que changer les choses pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je suis furieuse contre moi-même, contre ma faiblesse. J'inspire rageusement et enfui ces larmes au plus profond de moi, me concentrant pour faire taire la douleur, les regrets et les images des morts. Il faudra que je me tienne éloignée des maraudeurs, ça n'a pas l'air bon pour mon moral et ma santé mentale. Revigorée par ma décision, j'appelle Severus qui revient et nous retournons chacun à nos lectures -lui ses potions et moi à mes amants maudits.

Le train s'arrête et je me relève pour récupérer mes affaires. Severus semble me trouver trop lente car il me prend la main pour tirer derrière lui. Il se tourne un moment vers nos mains et fronce les sourcils avant de me dire:

-Tes mains sont toujours froides.

Je baisse à mon tour les yeux. J'ai toujours si froid depuis le commencement de la guerre, peut-être est-ce dû à mon morale trop bas ou au contrecoup de tout ce qui c'est passé mais il est vrai que mes mains sont toujours glacée, comme si je les avais plongée dans un bac à glaçon -je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai plongé mes mains dans un bac à glaçon cet été sans savoir ce que c'était... je peux vous dire que je les ai vite retirées. Severus les réchauffe pourtant mais dés qu'il est loin ou que je me retrouve seule, mes mains se gèle comme la bonne humeur que je m'efforce d'afficher.

Il comprend qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse et se contente de resserrer sa prise sur ma main. Arrivé sur le quai, je me tourne vers lui.

-On m'a dit sur ma lettre que je devais trouver Hagrid, je lui dis. Tu sais qui c'est?

Si je le trouvais toute seule, ce serait un peu bizarre alors je lui demande de l'aide.

-C'est lui, réplique-t-il en me le montrant. Celui qui hurle aux premières années de le suivre.

-Merci, je lui souris et il hoche la tête.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue avec un sourire taquin -il est toujours mal à l'aise dans ce genre de démonstration- et il lève les yeux au ciel alors que je tourne les talons pour rejoindre Hagrid. Arrivée devant lui, je lève la tête et tapote la partie de son bras que je peux toucher-ce qui veut dire son avant-bras et encore. Il se tourne vers moi et son visage s'illumine d'un sourire.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle, dit-il.

-Oui, Lily Evans, je réponds en souriant légèrement.

-Allez, on y va, crie-t-il ensuite aux autres et je grimace -j'avais oublié qu'il avait autant de voix.

Je monte dans la barque avec la vague impression d'être retourné en première année. Deux petits montent à leur tour avec un air terrorisé qui me fait hausser les sourcils mais je ne dis rien. On avance sur l'eau et les deux enfants ne disent rien, scrutant l'eau avec des airs horrifié.

-Ça ne va pas, je demande finalement.

-Il parait qu'il y a un monstre qui mange parfois les nouveaux qu'il ne juge pas digne d'entrer à Poudlard, souffle l'un d'eux.

-Qui vous a raconté un truc pareil, je réplique, ahurie.

-Un garçon avec des lunettes rondes, souffle l'autre sans quitter l'eau des yeux.

-Et bien c'est totalement faux, j'assure en maudissant intérieurement le garçon que je soupçonne être James Potter de terrorisé de pauvres enfants. Il a juste voulu vous faire peur.

-C'est vrai, demandent-t-ils tout les deux, un peu soulagé.

-Bien sûr.

Ils me sourient et commencent alors à bavarder joyeusement entre eux. Ça, c'est fait. Je soupire intérieurement et attend patiemment qu'on arrive à destination. Un fois fait, je descends de la barque et suis les premières années jusque dans le château. Une fois devant la grande porte, le professeur McGonagall, qui nous attendait, prend la parole et explique la procédure. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite, sachant déjà comment ça va se passer. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers moi.

-Miss Evans je présume, me demande-t-elle alors que j'acquiesce. Vous passerez après les premières années.

J'acquiesce encore une fois et avance avec les premières années, grimaçant légèrement en sentant les regards s'attarder sur moi. Je n'écoute pas non plus la répartition -quelle fille attentive et sérieuse je suis, n'est-ce pas?- remarquant simplement que les deux garçons de tantôt vont à Gryffondor. Puis finalement, le grand moment arrive.

-Nous accueillons aujourd'hui et à titre exceptionnelle, une nouvelle élève qui entrera en sixième année, commente le professeur McGonagall. Lily Evans.

Je m'avance vers elle, tremblant un peu. Vous savez, quand je dis que je n'ai jamais eu de chance, je suis vraiment sérieuse. À mon époque, pour la répartition, étant affublé du nom de famille Weasley, dont la lettre « W »se trouve au cas où vous l'auriez oublié à la vingt-quatrième place dans l'alphabet, je me suis retrouvé la dernière répartie. Seule devant toute la grande salle mais avec le soutient de mes frères -enfin sauf Ron qui s'est amusé à faire joujou avec un saule cogneur et la voiture volante de papa mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Et aujourd'hui, alors que mon nouveau nom de famille devrait m'épargner de passer dernière, la situation fait que je me retrouve encore une fois dernière avec tout les regards braqués sur moi et sans la présence rassurante de ma famille, en plus.

Je m'assieds sur le tabouret et McGonagall pose à peine le choixpeau sur ma tête qu'il hurle:

-Gryffondor.

J'ai un petit sourire. Je n'ai pas dû tant changer que ça finalement. Je me relève et rejoins ma table en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Severus. Il a une grimace mais quand il croise mon regard, elle disparait et l'amitié que je vois dans ses yeux me rassure alors je souris et rejoins la table qui m'accueille -Potter et Black se mettent limite debout sur le banc pour applaudir, me faisant grimacer- avec plus d'enthousiasme car d'une certaine manière, je suis revenue à la maison.

Une maison sur deux...ce n'est déjà pas si mal, non? C'est sur cette pensée que je croise le regard de Potter et la lueur qui éclair ses iris me fait comprendre que cette année ne sera pas de tout repos... L'année va être longue.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^. Pour ma part, il n'est pas génial mais l'histoire va vraiment commencer au prochain chapitre ;).<p>

Les maraudeurs n'apparaissent pas beaucoup mais ça change au prochain chapitre ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^ je les adore et elles me motivent beaucoup :)

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ On avance un peu dans le temps, juste de deux semaines ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à Indocile (Encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^), elo-didie (J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi, encore merci pour ta reveiw :) ), SakiM (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira), Lullaby-dx (Coucou ^^ je suis contente que tu aimes :) Pour Peter, je ne pense pas que ça se passera de cette manière mais j'y réfléchirais ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également :) )**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Pour moi, il y a deux sortes de crétins. Il y a ceux qui se rendent compte de leur crétinerie -si, si le mot existe, j'ai vérifié- et donc, à qui ont peut éventuellement pardonner et ceux qui se croit réellement intelligent et qu'on a envie de bâillonner -quand on est gentil-, histoire de ne plus entendre le son de leur voix. Je vous laisse imaginer dans quelle partie je place Potter.

Oui, James Potter est un crétin. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte et que j'ai l'impression que tout Poudlard -exception faite des Serpentards et des professeurs- ne s'en rend pas compte non plus et l'adule. Pourquoi est-il un crétin? Parce qu'il se comporte comme s'il avait le monde à ses pieds, passant son temps à s'ébouriffer les cheveux, à jouer avec un stupide vif d'or et à lancer des sorts au personne qu'il n'aime pas. Et il m'affuble de surnom tous plus débile les uns que les autres comme « Lily-jolie ». Et tout ça en seulement deux semaines!

Oui, ça fait deux semaines que j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor et j'ai déjà remarqué que Potter n'est qu'un crétin à la tête enflée. Dumbeldor m'a mise sous la « protection » de Mary Macdonald. Elle est dans le même dortoir que moi et est préfète -le préfet étant Lupin, je demande d'ailleurs ce qui leur est passé par la tête pour prendre une décision pareil mais soit. Dumbeldor lui a confiée la -oh combien précieuse- mission de me faire visiter Poudlard et de veiller à ce que je sache tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Comme s'il ne savait pas que je sais _déjà_ tout ça! Je n'ai pas compris son manège au départ puis, je me suis dit que c'était sûrement histoire de préserver les apparences. Ça aurait paru bizarre que je connaisse tout les recoins du château alors que je suis nouvelle. Alors j'ai essayé de faire un effort pour supporter cette Mary. Et finalement, je me suis sentie bête devant ma réticence. Elle est très gentille et pas curieuse pour un sous.

Elle ne m'a posé aucune question gênante, se contentant de s'assurer que je n'ai besoin de rien et elle s'apparente à ce qui aurait pu être une amie dans une autre vie. Pourquoi « aurait pu »? Parce que je ne peux lier de liens avec personne puisque je ne suis pas censée exister à cette époque et que mon amitié avec Severus a déjà peut-être perturbé pas mal de chose. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Je passe tout mon temps en dehors des cours avec Severus ou Mary -on partage le même dortoir ne l'oublions pas. Sev et moi allons souvent à la bibliothèque pour étudier, de ce côté-là, il a une très bonne influence sur moi. Je n'ai jamais autant étudié de ma vie et pourtant nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'année.

Je le rejoins justement à la bibliothèque après une longue journée de cours quand j'entends des éclats de voix qui me fige.

-On pourrait peut-être lui apprendre à se laver, raille une des voix.

-Oui…qu'en dis-tu Servilus, tu veux prendre un bain.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus. J'ai reconnu la voix de Potter et le surnom stupide que lui et ses _amis_ ont donné à mon ami. J'avance et ils s'aperçoivent enfin de ma présence.

-Evans, lance Potter en me faisant un sourire charmeur.

-Viens Sev, je réplique en lançant un regard méprisant aux maraudeurs et Lupin baisse la tête, honteux.

-Tu vas où, me demande Potter en se plaçant devant moi.

-Un endroit que tu ne dois pas vraiment connaitre vu la taille de ce qui te sert de cerveau, je grommèle en le contournant.

J'attrape la main de Severus et m'apprête à partir quand une main m'attrape le poignet, me figeant sur place.

-Mauvais idée James, souffle la voix de Black et il n'imagine même pas à quel point il a raison.

- Lâche-moi, maintenant, j'articule lentement.

-Oh allez Evans, tu ne vas pas rester avec Servi…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'ai sorti ma baguette et lui envois un bon Chauffe-Furie en pleine face. Je regarde avec satisfaction mes petites bêtes battre des ailes et lui foncer dessus alors qu'il crie et je tourne les talons sous les pouffements de ses amis et le sourire satisfait de Severus.

-Comment est-il possible d'être aussi bête, je souffle quand on arrive à la bibliothèque.

Il ne me répond pas et regarde dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Je suis son regard et soupire. Avery et Mulciber. Encore. Je les reconnaitrais entre mille. Ils font parti des nouvelles fréquentations de Severus et je sais que ce ne sont pas du tout de bonnes fréquentations. Severus me jette un regard hésitant, regardant le livre qu'il a en main et dont je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi il parle réellement et dit:

-Je vais juste leur rendre ce livre, j'arrive.

J'acquiesce avec déception et vais prendre place, sortant mes affaires, je regarde les consignes de McGonagall -en passant la voir avec vingt ans de moins m'a causé un sacré choc- pour son devoir. Soixante centimètre de parchemin, cette femme est une sadique, il n'y a pas de doute. Je vais chercher les livres qu'il me faut, je me souviens avoir fait ce devoir à mon époque donc je sais déjà où chercher. Apparemment, ses cours n'ont pas changés en vingt ans et nous apprendrons la métamorphose humaine cette année. L'apprendre en deux ans n'est pas si mal dans mon cas, je n'ai rien écouté l'année dernière, j'étais trop occupée à organiser les réunions de l'AD avec Neville. Un sourire nostalgique prend place sur mes lèvres. Ils me manquent tous tellement. La plupart du temps, j'évite de penser à eux parce que la souffrance qui s'y raccroche est parfois insupportable mais je ne peux pas toujours.

Je secoue la tête et me remets au travail, ignorant Severus qui s'assied enfin à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ses fréquentations malsaines maintenant et il semble comprendre puisqu'il se met au travail sans essayer de me parler. Au bout d'un bon moment, je relâche ma plume en grimaçant, pliant et dépliant mes doigts. J'ai fini, je n'aurais plu qu'à remettre tout ça au propre. J'attends que Severus ait terminé et nous sortons de la bibliothèque en silence mais en chemin je n'y tiens plus.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux trainer avec ce genre de personne, je souffle et il soupire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à comprendre.

-Ils sont mauvais Severus, ils pratiquent la magie noire, je lui lance. Toi tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Qu'en sais-tu, crache-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

-Je le sais voilà tout, je réponds en haussant les épaules, pas du tout impressionnée -il fera plus peur dans vingt ans et même à ce moment, je n'aurais pas peur alors maintenant. Tu ne serais pas mon ami sinon, j'ajoute.

Cette dernière phrase semble le détendre et il change de sujet. Nous nous séparons finalement à la grande salle alors que je rejoins ma table pour manger. Mary me fait de grand signe pour que je la rejoigne et quand j'ai vérifié qu'elle est à bonne distance des maraudeurs, je m'assieds en face d'elle.

-Alors, tu as fini métamorphose, me demande-t-elle alors que je me sers.

-Oui, ce n'est pas compliqué quand tu sais où chercher, je dis.

-Moi ça va me prendre tout mon week-end, souffle-t-elle.

-Je te montrerais les livres qu'il te faut si tu veux, je fais alors qu'elle sourit.

-Ce serait super, j'aimerais aller voir les sélections de Quidditch samedi.

-C'est samedi, je demande avec intérêt.

-Oui pourquoi? Tu veux faire un essai?

Je réfléchis un instant. C'est vrai que j'ai adoré jouer au Quidditch à mon époque mais c'était aussi le fait de partager quelque chose avec Harry, le fait de montrer que je n'étais pas que la unique fille Weasley et que je valais quelque chose même si j'étais la plus jeune. Associé au fait que j'ai toujours trouvé grisant le ait de volé, ce sentiment de liberté. Mais aujourd'hui…les raisons qui m'ont fait jouer au Quidditch me semblent sans sens. Je n'en ai plus envie et ça me perturbe. Je me sentais si bien sur un balai alors pourquoi aujourd'hui le fait de rejouer ne me tente pas puisque j'aimais tellement ça? Peut-être parce que j'ai déjà changé sans m'en rendre compte et que le Quidditch fait parti de ce que j'étais avant…

-Lily, m'appelle Mary en agitant une main devant mes yeux.

-Désolée, je réfléchissais. Mais non, je ne participerais pas.

-Mais tu pourrais venir voir avec moi non, demande-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas…

Elle fait une moue triste et je mords la lèvre inférieure. Merlin, je déteste quand elle fait ça, elle sait que je n'arrive pas à dire non quand elle utilise cette moue.

-Bien, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle piaffe presque de satisfaction.

Elle est gentille mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est agaçante par contre…

* * *

><p>Voilà comment je me retrouve en ce beau samedi ensoleillé sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Mary pour les essais de Gryffondor. Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme en voyant Potter, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait parti de l'équipe.<p>

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, me conseille Mary.

-J'aurais du mal puisque c'est le capitaine de l'équipe, je grommèle.

-Il n'est pas si terrible…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec toi, je ronchonne alors qu'elle rit.

Quelqu'un s'assied un peu plus loin et le rire de Mary se stoppe net alors qu'elle rougit. Je me tourne et voit qu'il s'agit de Remus Lupin. Je me regarde Mary avec un petit sourire et elle grimace.

-Sans commentaire s'il te plait, dit-elle.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Tes yeux parlent pour toi, souffle-t-elle.

-…Lupin hein?

-Lily, s'exaspère-t-elle alors que je souris, narquoise. Bon on fait un marché, soupire-t-elle. Je ne te parle plus de James Potter qui craque pour toi et viens de te repérer et te fixe comme s'il voulait te manger et tu ne me parles pas de Remus Lupin.

-C'est équitable, j'avoue en jetant un coup d'œil sur le terrain.

Potter m'a en effet remarquer et me fait signe. Mon Chauffe-Furie n'était apparemment pas assez fort. Ou trop subtile pour son niveau mental. Ou alors il a pris ça comme une déclaration d'amour enflammée. On ne sait jamais avec cette tête enflée. Je soupire et regarde ailleurs.

Les sélections commencent rapidement et je peux enfin voir une vraie ressemblance entre Harry et son père. Quand il s'agit de Quidditch, ils sont très sérieux. Potter ne me lance plus de regard toutes les dix secondes et semble incroyablement concentré sur les potentiels futurs membres de son équipe. Et je me surprends à le trouver presque craquant avec son air concentré, exaspéré ou satisfait. Merlin mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Hé ho Ginny, c'est le père d'Harry, tu te souviens? La tête enflée à qui tu as envoyé un Chauffe-Furie il y a à peine trois jours!

Il fait passer les postulants au poste de poursuiveur et c'est le tour d'un garçon de quatrième année si je me souviens bien. Il est très gentil. Il fait presque un sans faute et j'en suis heureuse car sa concurrence était très…bon, elle n'a pas arrêté de pouffer en se remettant les cheveux en place. Il faudrait peut-être lui expliquer que le Quidditch et les coiffures irréprochables ne vont pas spécialement ensemble non? Merlin que ce genre de fille m'agace. Je regarde l'heure et me relève en catastrophe, attirant plusieurs regards sur moi.

-Ben où tu vas, s'étonne Mary.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbeldor, je confie en prenant mes affaires.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Je le saurais dés que j'aurais été, je souris.

Je lui fais rapidement la bise et me sauve en courant à moitié alors qu'elle secoue la tête en souriant. Je croise Severus qui me veut me parler mais je lui crie à moitié sans m'arrêter qu'on se verra dans une heure dans le parc alors qu'il hausse un sourcil. J'arrive devant la gargouille et me fige un moment. Le mot de passe c'est quoi déjà? Je soupire devant mon manque de mémoire et fouille dans mes poches après le mot qu'il m'a envoyé. Ha, je l'ai.

-Smarties.

Sait-il au moins ce que c'est? La gargouille libère le passage, mettant fin à mes réflexions et j'avance jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Je lève la main pour toquer mais je n'en ai pas le temps.

-Vous pouvez entrer Miss.

Je grimace, j'ai horreur qu'il fasse ça, c'est franchement effrayant. J'entre et il me sourit avec son éternelle bienveillance en me faisant signe de m'assoir, ce que je fais.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous convoquer plus tôt, commence-t-il. Mais avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Un bonbon au citron?

-Non merci, je fais, franchement amusée.

-Comment allez-vous?

-Bien, je réponds avec hésitation.

-Tout se passe bien alors, insiste-t-il.

-Oui. Les cours sont intéressant, les professeurs compétent et…

-Je parle de vous Ginevra.

Je sursaute l'entente de mon ancien prénom. Ça fait presque trois mois maintenant que l'on ne m'a plus appelée ainsi.

-Je ne comprends pas, j'avoue.

-Vous êtes vous fait des amis, précise-t-il.

-Et bien, oui. Surtout Severus, il n'habite pas très loin des Evans alors on s'est rencontré et nous avons discuté.

-Et miss Macdonald?

-Elle est très gentille, je réponds en haussant les épaules

Il y a un silence pendant lequel il me sonde du regard. Il parait lire en moi et c'est très dérangeant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous retient miss, demande-t-il avec la douceur d'un grand-père.

-Je ne devrais pas être là, j'explique. Toute amitié avec une personne pourrait modifier le futur.

-Je comprends, soupire-t-il. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'en suis venu à me dire que tout ceci n'était certainement pas dû au hasard.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, de mon avis, les gens vivants à votre époque ont dû vous connaitre quand il était plus jeune…

Je le regarde un instant sans comprendre -faut dire que sa phrase n'est pas très explicative- puis j'écarquille les yeux.

-Vous vous voulez dire que le Severus Rogue de mon époque par exemple, a dû me rencontrer quand il était plus jeune et que donc à son époque j'aurais déjà fait ce voyage?

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense, acquiesce-t-il. Vous ne changerez donc rien puisque vous êtes inscrite dans l'histoire. Vous avez toujours été là.

Les pensées dans ma tête s'embrouillent. Cette histoire est trop…bizarre. Pourtant, je vis dans un monde où les choses bizarres sont quotidiennes, je ne m'étonne de presque rien. Mais là, avouez que c'est fort. Je me pince l'arrête du nez avant de me figer.

-Donc, je commence, la gorge nouée. Ça veut dire que je dois vivre ici? Que je ne retournerais jamais à la maison?

-Miss…, commence-t-il avec tristesse mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer.

-Je…je dois y aller, je réplique en me levant.

Je sors du bureau et descends les escaliers menant au couloir du château. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je ne rentrerais pas, Dumbeldor ne m'a pas vraiment laissé d'espoir quant à un retour mais pourtant j'ai voulu espérer. J'ai voulu espérer retourner auprès de ma vraie famille, une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas réussi à considérer les Evans comme mes parents. J'ai voulu espérer retrouver mes amis, raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu m'attacher à qui que ce soit à part Severus ici. Mais maintenant, j'ai la certitude d'être coincée à cette époque et je ne peux rien y faire. Je dois me reconstruire une vie ici. Je me demande aussi pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit. Si vraiment les gens de mon époque m'avaient déjà connue et savaient que je ferais ce voyage, pourquoi ne pas me le dire? C'est illogique...

Encore un peu retournée, je tourne à l'angle d'un nouveau couloir pour rejoindre le parc mais le spectacle que j'ai devant les yeux m'arrête et m'offre la distraction dont j'ai besoin.

-POTTER!

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ On peut dire que James arrive à pic pour changer les idées de Lily-Ginny :p<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oui, je sais, ENFIN. Mais j'ai été très occupé ses derniers temps avec mon chéri qui est revenu de vacance, mon anniversaire (je me fais vieille) et tout... mais soit, on s'en fou un peu de ma vie ^^ Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)**

**Un grand merci à Indocile** **(**Encore merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**), elo-didie (**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore merci pour ta review ^^**), memo-ninja (**Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^, oui effectivement, la conversation serait bizarre si elle rentrait chez elle mdr. Ha les questions :p alors: Il ne me semble pas avoir dit que Peter était moche mais en même temps, même dans le livre on le dit et quand tu vois la tête de l'acteur dans le film... il n'a pu attraper cette tête au fil des années, ça doit être de naissance c'est pas possible mdr. Mais c'est vrai que beaucoup d'auteur font de Peter un rat moche et sans importance... Si c'est un UA ou pas...tu as raison je ne dirais rien, ce ne serait pas marrant sinon mdr. Oui effectivement c'est bien Chauve-furie et pas chauffe ^^ le pire c'est que j'avais regarder avant de l'écrire ^^'. Tu n'aimes pas James? Mdr, une chose est sûr ce ne sera pas facile pour lui si ça peut te rassurer :p. Je ne compte pas caser TOUT les maraudeurs mais bien sûr ils auront leur petites histoires ^^ (je retiens le Sirius se fait plaquer pour Peter tiens mdr). La vie de Severus? Et bien, pour le moment, Ginny sait que le père est un alcoolique qui déteste tout ce qui est sorcier et que les disputes sont fréquentes à la maison mais promis, on en saura plus ;). Sirius et Severus? Je ne pense pas mdr ^^' mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours pensé que leur dispute cachait quelque chose mdr ^^ j'adore toujorus autant tes questions :p merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**)**

**Merci aussi pour les mises en alert ou favoris.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 5.**_

_Encore un peu retournée, je tourne à l'angle d'un nouveau couloir pour rejoindre le parc mais le spectacle que j'ai devant les yeux m'arrête et m'offre la distraction dont j'ai besoin._

_-POTTER!_

Je vois ses épaules s'affaisser alors que Black ricane et que Lupin et Pettigrow se lance un regard exaspéré, sachant déjà ce qui va suivre. En effet, il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire charmeur et s'il n'était pas aussi arrogant, il serait très certainement beau.

-Lily-jolie, s'exclame-t-il alors que la première année de Serpentard qu'il terrorise me lance un regard plein d'espoir -il doit vraiment être désespéré pour placer ses espoirs en une présumé sang de bourbe.

-Tu n'as pas honte, je crie en pointant un doigt sur lui. Il n'a que onze ans au nom de Merlin et toi, tu le martyrises?

-Le mot est un peu fort Lily-chérie…

-Encore un surnom débile de ce genre, un seul et tu peux envoyer une lettre à tes parents pour qu'ils disent adieu à leur rêve de petits-enfants si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je le menace.

-Plus de surnom, approuve-t-il en déglutissant.

-Maintenant laisse ce gosse partir, j'articule lentement.

-C'est juste un Serpentard Evans, se renfrogne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et parce qu'il est dans une maison que tu détestes, il ne mérite pas d'être traiter comme un être humain, je m'indigne. Toi et tes amis vous me faites vraiment pitié!

-Hey, s'exclame Black en me lançant un sale regard.

-Oh mais tu peux me fusiller du regard tant que tu veux, je réponds avec un rire froid. Il ne faut franchement pas avoir beaucoup de fierté pour s'en prendre à un gosse de onze ans à quatre. Et Lupin, je rugis en me tournant vers lui alors qu'il me lance un regard étonné. Ton insigne de préfet, on ne te l'a pas donné pour les admirer martyriser quiconque n'entre pas dans leur grâce. Si tu n'es pas apte à assumer un rôle aussi simple que stopper tes merveilleux amis quand ils se conduisent comme des parfaits crétins alors rend-le mais cesse de jouer à l'autruche, j'hurle alors qu'il baisse la tête, honteux.

-Fous-lui la paix Evans, me rabroue Black.

- Toi, tu la fermes, je m'écrie. Tu peux partir, je dis au Serpentard qui ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

-Ce que tu peux être coincée, rétorque Black.

Je lui lance un regard froid et tourne les talons pour rejoindre le parc d'un pas rageur. Severus m'attend près du lac mais je le vois à peine. Je fais les cents pas en injuriant Potter et sa bande.

-Bande de débile…pas possible d'être aussi bête…merlin était pas de leur côté quand ils sont nés ceux-là…et Potter, le crétin…surnom débile…

-J'ai manqué quelque chose, demande prudemment Sev en regardant mes allés et venues.

-Hum, je grommèle en me laissant tomber à côté de lui. Les maraudeurs s'en sont pris à un Serpentard de onze ans, j'explique. Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça?

-Tu veux dire débile?

-Non, enfin pas seulement. Je veux dire est-ce qu'ils s'en prennent à tous ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas de cette façon?

-Oui.

-C'est cruel.

-C'est les maraudeurs, contre-t-il en crachant le denier mot.

-Oui et bien maraudeurs ou pas, ils ont intérêts à bien se tenir s'ils ne veulent pas avoir à faire à moi, je grommèle en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Là c'est certain qu'on entendra plus parler d'eux, ricane-t-il. Personne n'a envie de te mettre en colère.

-Serais-tu en train de me traiter de tyran Severus Rogue, je fais en plissant des yeux.

-Pas du tout. Je te traitais de folle tyrannique ce n'est pas pareil.

-Tu me brises le cœur Sev, je minaude alors qu'il me regarde moqueusement.

Il secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Au fait, reprend-t-il. Où courrais-tu comme ça?

-Le professeur Dumbeldor voulait me voir, je souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

-Savoir si je m'étais bien intégrée, ce genre de truc, je réponds évasivement avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

Severus semble septique mais n'ajoute rien. Nous restons encore un long moment ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. Il me lance un regard gêné et je comprends la remarque silencieuse.

-Va les rejoindre, je soupire.

Il s'en va donc rejoindre ses super amis mangemort alors que mon cœur se serre. Je repense à l'hypothèse -bien qu'il semble être sûr de celle-ci - de Dumbeldor. Ainsi donc, j'ai toujours été destiné à faire ce voyage. Donc le professeur Rogue aurait dû me reconnaitre comme son amie de jeunesse, non? À moins que je ne sois tellement insignifiante pour lui qu'il m'ait oublié… Mais le plus terrible est cette certitude que ma présence n'a rien changé, il est tout de même devenu un mangemort et je ne peux rien y faire.

Merlin, cette histoire me donne mal au crane. Le seul point positif, c'est que je peux me lier d'amitié avec qui je veux puisque ma présence n'est pas un élément perturbateur. Tu parles d'une consolation.

Je me secoue, il est hors de question que je me laisse aller à l'apitoiement, ça n'a jamais été mon genre et ne le sera jamais. Je me lève et rejoins la salle commune des Gryffondors avec détermination. Je souris en voyant que je ne me suis pas trompée et que Mary fait ses devoirs. Je m'installe près d'elle et elle lève un regard distrait vers moi.

-Tu veux de l'aide, je demande.

Elle me lance un sourire éblouissant. Je sais qu'elle a compris mon intension, qu'elle a compris que j'accepte enfin son amitié dans son intégralité et que je ne mettrais plus de barrière -tout du moins, beaucoup moins qu'avant.

Nous serons amies et ça me soulage d'un poids, d'une certaine manière. Je suis moins seule.

* * *

><p>Deux mois sont passés. Mary est devenue une bonne amie bien qu'elle émet quelque réserve quant à mon amitié avec Severus à cause des fréquentations de ce dernier et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, étant moi-même inquiète pour lui. Il file du mauvais coton comme dirait les moldus. Mais je ne peux rien y faire si ce n'est lui dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.<p>

Ce n'est pas le cas pour lui. Il est tellement persuadé d'être enfin accepté après des années de rejet qu'il ne risque pas d'abandonner ses nouvelles « relations ». Comme lui en vouloir? N'importe qui réagirait de cette manière. Ils l'ont tous rejetés parce qu'il n'entrait pas dans le moule qu'ils se sont tous forgés et j'en veux d'autant plus aux maraudeurs pour ça. Ils l'accusent de faire de la magie noire et d'avoir l'ambition de devenir mangemort mais ils font partie intégrante des personnes l'ayant poussés à de telles extrémités. Severus s'est contenté de suivre les premières personnes qui l'ont « accepté » et malheureusement, je suis arrivée trop tard.

Mais n'est-ce pas présomptueux de penser que, moi seule, j'aurais suffit à lui faire changer de chemin? De croire que ma seule amitié l'aurait poussée à ne pas devenir mangemort? Je ne sais pas mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber Severus. Il est mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

J'entre dans le dortoir avant de me figer face à la scène. Les autres filles du dortoir sont agglutinées devant le lit de Mary dont les rideaux sont tirés. Si je tends l'oreille, j'entends même des reniflements prouvant qu'elle pleure.

-Lily, soupire de soulagement Rebecca Andrews. On a essayé de la faire parler mais à peine est-elle arrivée qu'elle s'est caché dans son lit et plus moyen de la faire sortir.

Je fronce les sourcils, inquiète. Que s'est-il passé?

-Vous pouvez sortir, je demande aux autres filles.

Rebecca et son amie acquiesce mais la dernière me jauge méchamment. Encore une fois, c'est la faute de Potter. Cette fille est une groupie et pense que si je n'étais jamais venue, elle aurait fini par l'avoir. Elle s'appelle Jessica…à moins que ce ne soit Jessie…note que je m'en fiche royalement tant qu'elle sort. Je soutiens son regard sans rien dire et Rebecca soupire lourdement avant d'attraper le bras de la bêcheuse et de la sortir avec elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel et reviens à Mary.

-Mary, je dis doucement. Tu peux me laisser entrer, on est plus que toutes les deux.

Il y a un silence, un bruissement, un sort chuchoté d'une voix tremblante et les rideaux du lit s'entrouvrent. Je me glisse à l'intérieur, découvrant Mary allongée, la tête dans les coussins, les épaules secoué de sanglot. La colère me submerge mais je me contrôle, la prenant dans mes bras.

-Je les déteste, souffle-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Qu'est-ce qui leur donne le droit de se croire supérieur? Pourquoi le fait que leur parent soient sorciers et non les nôtre les rendraient meilleur que nous? Et même s'ils l'étaient, qu'est-ce qui leur donne le droit de s'en prendre à nous de cette façon? De nous martyriser?

-Que s'est-il passé, je demande.

-Mulciber, dit-elle avec difficulté et je me tends.

Ce mec est un grand malade, il pourrait presque rivaliser avec Tritrix -charmant surnom n'est-ce pas?- et si Mary, une née moldue tout comme moi, a eu à faire à lui, ce n'est pas bon du tout.

-Qu'a-t-il fait?

-Je devais passer par les cachots. Je déteste le faire mais c'est mon devoir de préfète tu comprends? Alors je l'ai fait. C'est comme s'il m'attendait. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Mulciber à commencé à m'insulter, à me traiter de sang de bourbe de souillure et puis, il s'est énervé parce que je ne réagissais pas. Il m'a coincé contre un mur et s'est collé à moi. Il a commencé à débiter toute sorte d'insanité sur ce qu'il avait envie de me faire mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas à cause de mon sang. Il a dit…il a dit que je devais payer pour lui faire ressentir ça alors que je ne valais rien et que je devais mourir. Il a dit qu'il allait me torturer pour ça…il…il a levé sa baguette alors que j'étais à terre. Il allait me lancer un sort quand celui qui l'accompagnait est intervenu. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait, je l'ai à peine vu, il était caché dans l'ombre. Mulciber a finit par soupirer, comme s'il était déçu et est parti en me disant que j'avais de la chance qu'il ne voulait pas se faire virer de l'école.

Elle recommence à pleurer alors que je serre les mâchoires, la rage me consumant. Je vais réduire Mulciber en poussière, ce sale…

Je ferme les yeux en berçant Mary, la serrant contre moi comme une mère serre son enfant. Mary est tellement fragile. Je ne sais pas comment elle supportera les prochaines années avec tous les massacres des mangemorts, les tortures,… je me dois de la protéger. On m'a toujours protégé, c'est à mon tour aujourd'hui et je le ferais parce qu'elle est mon amie, qu'elle n'a jamais abandonné même quand je la repoussais, elle a attendu tout simplement que je suis prête a accepté son amitié.

Elle finit par se calmer et s'endormir. Je sors du lit délicatement, referme les rideaux et sors de la chambre. Je prends appui contre la porte et inspire profondément avant…de laisser la fureur m'envahir. Je dévale les marches comme une furie et atterris dans la salle commune.

Je ne regarde rien, ne voit rien si ce n'est mon but: la sortie. Mais bien évidemment, il faut que le degré d'instinct de survie de Potter descende encore -je ne pensais pas ça possible- et qu'il intervienne dans ma quête.

-Où tu vas Evans, demande-t-il en me retenant par le bras, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

-Commettre un meurtre, je crache en essayant d'avancer mais cette fois c'est Lupin qui intervient.

-C'est en rapport avec Mary, s'enquit-il timidement.

-Oui, je réponds toujours sur un ton plein de fureur. Si je l'attrape ce sale con décérébré, je jure de lui lancer un sort de Chauve-Furie tellement puissant qu'il en sera défiguré, encore plus que maintenant évidemment. Ensuite, je vais le frapper si fort que même papa Voldy ne le reconnaitra pas…

Je libère mon poignet et fonce vers la sortie mais Potter m'intercepte et passe ses deux bras autour de moi pour me coincer -c'est moi ou il en profite, lui?

-Et tu parles de…, demande Black avec un air surpris.

-Mulciber, je crache, vénéneuse.

-Qu'est-ce que ce mangemort a fait à Macdonald, demande Black en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

Ils ont tous un air sérieux. Même Potter. Je ne savais pas qu'il lui était humainement possible d'être sérieux mais c'est tout à son honneur, il n'aurait pas vécu longtemps s'il m'avait lâché une de ses répliques débiles.

-Il s'en est pris à Mary pendant sa ronde, j'explique en serrant les poings. Moralement surtout, il n'a pas pu faire plus mais il l'aurait fait si son pote n'avait pas été là pour lui rappeler que les sort de tortures sont interdit dans le règlement.

-Mulciber, le pote de Servi…, commence Black.

-C'est pas le moment Sirius, le reprend Remus à mon agréable surprise.

Black acquiesce à contre cœur.

-Potter, je fais d'une voix mielleuse.

-Oui, répond-t-il.

-Est-ce que ça t'ennuierais beaucoup de me lâcher?

-Pour une fois que tu n'essayes pas de me frapper, bougonne-t-il, me faisant sourire intérieurement.

-Il n'est pas totalement exclu que je le fasse!

-Tu n'essayeras pas d'aller tuer qui que ce soit, demande-t-il prudemment.

-…

-Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Mulciber s'en sortira, me rassure-t-il.

-Que veux-tu dire, je réplique, méfiante -il a le même regard que les jumeaux sur le point de faire une farce au professeur Rogue.

-On va lui concocter une vengeance à la manière…maraudeur.

-Vous feriez ça, je souffle, ébahie. Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi refuserait-on de s'en prendre à un mangemort pour une fois qu'on peut être sûr que tu ne viendras pas nous lancer un sort, raille Black.

-Vu comme ça, je rétorque en le fusillant du regard, me dégageant des bras de Potter qui me laisse partir avec un petit soupire…déçu?

Je les regarde un à un. Potter continue de me fixer, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme s'il voulait me demander quelque chose tout en s'abstenant à la dernière minute -je pense que ça vaut mieux le connaissant. Black, Lupin et même Pettigrow semble déjà réfléchir à un plan et la lueur machiavélique dans les yeux du premier me donnerait des frissons si je n'étais pas une Weasley. Ou plutôt si je n'avais pas été une Weasley dans une autre vie, je songe avec amertume.

* * *

><p>À peine vingt-quatre heures sont passées et, déjà, Mulciber est à l'infirmerie. Je sais, comme beaucoup de monde, que les maraudeurs sont derrière tout ça mais ils refusent de dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'ils ont fait à cette brute et ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller demander des comptes. Je me suis contenté d'un signe de remerciement à distance et Potter m'a fait son éternel sourire charmeur.<p>

Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne penser qu'à lui et ça m'énerve. Même si ce ne sont pas des pensées très flatteuses, le fait est qu'il occupe souvent mes pensées alors qu'il ne le devrait pas. Mais peut-être que s'il n'était pas toujours derrière moi, je pourrais l'oublier. En deux mois, son comportement n'a pas changé d'un poil. Toujours aussi arrogant, il continue de jouer avec son vif d'or sous les yeux émerveillé de Pettigrow, il se passe toujours la main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille sous les soupirs rêveur des midinettes stupides… Non, rien n'a changé si ce n'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'insupporte encore plus qu'avant tout en remontant légèrement dans mon estime par moment. Ce qui, évidemment, m'énerve encore plus.

Mais je dois bien avouer que je suis reconnaissante. Les maraudeurs ont défendus mon amie -pas pour mes beaux yeux, je sais mais ils l'ont fait. Je me promets donc d'être un peu plus leste avec eux et de ne pas toujours sauter à la gorge de Potter quand je le vois. Mary s'est doutée que j'avais quelque chose avoir là-dedans, ainsi que les maraudeurs, mais elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a juste fait un sourire plein de sous-entendu que j'ai feins de ne pas voir.

Quant à Severus…

-Je me fiche complètement de Mulciber, Sev, je crache alors que nous arrivons près de la cours du château.

-Donc, je ne peux pas te parler de mes amis, répond-t-il sur le même ton.

-Pas de ce genre d'ami, je rectifie.

Nous traversons la cours alors que la colère gronde en moi. Comment peut-il prétendre que ce genre de… personne est son ami. Ça me dépasse.

-Je pensais que nous étions amis, déclare Severus. Et même les meilleurs amis, non?

-C'est _vrai_ Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber! Mulciber! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev? Il me donne la chair de poule! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald, je demande en m'adossant contre un pilier tout en l'observant.

-Ce n'était rien, assure Severus. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus…

-C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle…

-Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains, réplique-t-il avec rancœur.

-Qu'est-ce que Potter à avoir là-dedans, je m'étonne.

-Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça?

-Il est malade, je réponds, mal à l'aise. C'est ce qu'on dit…

-Tous les mois à la pleine lune?

-Je connais ta théorie, je reprends d'un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit?

-J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire.

L'intensité de son regard me fait rougir mais je ne sais si c'est de colère, d'indignation, de gêne ou autre chose.

-Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la magie noire, je commence puis je baisse la voix, bien décidé à le réveiller. Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé une nuit où tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas…

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, j'en ai effectivement entendu parler…par Harry, à mon époque. Mais ce n'est pas important. Le fait est que Potter lui a sauvé la mise et que sur ce coup-là, il est bien ingrat. De plus, je dois faire en sorte qu'il ne crie pas ses théories sur Lupin à tout le monde. Il souffre suffisamment de sa lycantropie comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Les traits de Severus se déforment sous la colère et il bredouille:

-Sauvé? Sauvé? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis! Tu ne vas pas… Je ne te permettrais pas…

-Me _permettre_? Me _permettre_?

Je plisse des yeux, lançant des éclairs avec ceux-ci et Severus semble se rendre compte la situation précaire dans laquelle il se met en me mettant trop en colère car il bat aussitôt en retraite -brave garçon.

-Je ne voulais pas dire… Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te… Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter!

Les mots semblent lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré et je grimace. Je pense que je l'avais compris. Potter me voit comme une nouvelle proie un peu récalcitrante qui finira bien par céder à un moment ou à un autre. Je plains sa future femme.

-Et il n'est pas… Tout le monde pense… Le grand héros de Quidditch…

L'amertume plus que visible de Severus, son aversion le rend incohérent et mes sourcils se haussent de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parle. Prise de pitié en le voyant essayé de me faire passer ce qu'il ressent sans succès, je décide de le rassurer.

-Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant, je l'interromps. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux.

Je m'arrête en voyant qu'il ne m'écoute même plus. Dés l'instant où j'ai insulté Potter, Severus s'est détendu. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai beau ne pas aimer James Potter et son insupportable arrogance, je ne le prends pas autant que Sev à cœur. S'en est presque malsain.

Mais les choses s'éclairent pour moi. Je comprends maintenant le comportement du professeur Rogue à l'égard d'Harry. Il a reporté toute la colère et le mépris qu'il ressentait envers son père sur lui. Pourtant, Harry et son père semble tellement différent… bien qu'il y ait certaine ressemblance. En plus du physique, ils ont ce même besoin de justice et de défendre les opprimés. Je dois avouer que Potter est remonté dans mon estime en défendant Mary et je me fais l'effet d'une hypocrite. Est-ce que je suis futile au point d'accepter qu'on martyrise les autres tant que ça va dans mon intérêt et celui de ceux que j'aime?

Non, Mulciber méritait d'être puni. Il a tout de même failli torturer mon amie juste pour _s'amuser_. Alors, oui, il mérite que les maraudeurs lui fassent payer…

Pas vrai?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Certains le savent sûrement mais une grande partie de la dernière discussion entre Severus et Ginny-Lily est tirée du livre... La conversation est juste trèèèèèèès légèrement modifié à certains endroits et qu'elle est du point de vue de Ginny...<p>

Bon, on avance très légèrement dans l'estime que Ginny porte à James. C'est vraiment léger et ça risque de changer à tout moment mais c'est déjà bien non? :p

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout ^^

Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

***Se cache en dessous de son lit* Bonjour mes lecteurs (lectrices) chéri(e)s, Comment allez vous? ha bon, je poste tard? Je n'avais pas fait attention. Comment? un mois? Vous êtes sûres?**

**Oui, bon trêve de plaisanterie, je suis désolée pour cette longue attente mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi et je me suis concentrée sur des projets, ma rentrée, des soucis,... Bref, pas beaucoup de temps pour moi tout ça. Et en plus, le chapitre n'est pas très long... Oui, je vais plutôt donner les points positifs: Le chapitre est ENFIN posté ^^**

**Encore merci à elo-didie (**encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)** ), Lullaby-dx (**Coucou ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ^^ Tu aimes la façon dont James se fait casser? Et bien soit rassurée c'est loin d'être finit mdr ^^. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la conversation tirée du livre, j'essaye de lui rester la plus fidèle possible, seule l'année change en fait ^^ Donc, il y aura peut-être la scène près du lac en effet :) Voici enfin la suite, elle a mis du temps à venir mais comme je l'explique là-haut, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review**), Sahada (**Encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu continuera à lire :)** ), memo-ninja (**Coucou ^^ Oui comme tu dis, qu'elle est naïve mdr. Oui c'est vrai que les choix d'acteur ne sont pas toujours très réfléchis ^^, je suppose que pour la mère d'Harry, il n'avait pas trouvé d'actrice convaincante aux cheveux roux et aux yeux de son fils ^^' mdr. Oui elle "culpabilise", elle se rend compte que quand ça l'arrange, les blagues des maraudeurs la dérangent moins et...ça la dérange justement mdr. Oui, les maraudeurs ont dû jouer un très grand rôle dans l'engagement de Severus selon moi car quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, il voulait vraiment se faire accepter et James et Sirius l'ont tout de suite rejeté et l'ont martyrisé toute leur scolarité alors bon... Un coup de pied où ça fait mal? pourquoi pas, ça devrait être marrant de voir Ginny se mettre au méthode moldue en désespoir de cause mdr. Oui, on verra sûrement Regulus à un moment mais peut-être pas souvent... je soufflerais l'idée à Ginny pour l'argent mdr :p. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, elle m'a fait très plaisir encore une fois ^^**), Rukie-chan (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**)**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 7.**_

Les vacances de Noël sont là et je rentre chez mes parents adoptifs pour l'occasion. Bizarre cette difficulté de considéré cet endroit comme ma maison alors que je sais que je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi, chez ma vraie famille. Mais j'essaye, chaque jour j'essaye un peu plus.

Il ne s'est passé grand-chose ces derniers temps, si ce n'est mes cris moins récent envers les maraudeurs, ou plutôt envers l'un des maraudeurs. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'apprécie Potter mais…je l'estime car il a des qualités plus qu'importante à mes yeux: la loyauté, le sens de la justice et la joie de vivre. Oui, James Potter aime vivre et ça me rappelle que, même si j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais, je suis encore en vie et je me dois d'en profiter, de ne pas me morfondre. Oui, James Potter m'a appris une leçon même inconsciemment. Dire que tout à démarrer à cause d'un Serpentard…

Severus rentre aussi pour les vacances, une première d'après Mary- et j'en suis heureuse, ça veut dire que je ne serais pas seule, que je pourrais m'évader des regards méprisant de Pétunia, ma sœur. Je ferme ma valise, le souffle court.

-Tu as pris trop de vêtement, constate Mary en voyant la difficulté avec laquelle je ferme ma malle. Tu ne pars que deux semaines, tu sais?

-J'aime avoir tout ce qu'il faut avec moi, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

-Promets-moi de m'écrire, ordonne-t-elle.

-Promis et je t'offrirais même un cadeau de Noël.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt! On est amie, je te rappelle… Tu vas m'offrir quoi, demande-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

-Et bien j'ai beaucoup hésité et puis je me suis décidée pour un poster de Remus Lupin, je réponds avec sérieux.

-P…pourquoi tu dis ça, s'affole-t-elle en rougissant et je lui lance un regard entendu. Bon, je suppose que je ne suis pas aussi discrète que je ne le voudrais.

-Tu es tout sauf discrète. Je finis même par me demander si comment il a fait pour ne rien voir.

-Ou peut-être qu'il a vu mais qu'il préfère faire comme si de rien était parce qu'il n'est pas intéressé et n'ose pas me le dire.

-Ou peut-être qu'il a remarqué et qu'il est tout aussi intéressé mais n'ose pas te le dire.

Elle hausse les épaules avec fatalité.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. Je ne sais pas si tu es courant mais il est très réputé surtout grâce à une chose: les râteaux. C'est le mec de Poudlard qui a le plus remballé de fille de toute l'histoire de cette école. Binns pourrait en faire un cours entier tellement c'est devenu une légende.

-Tu exagères, je souffle, septique.

-Tu crois? Toute les filles de notre année, toute maison confondue sauf Serpentard, lui ont demandé de sortir avec elles. Tu sais combien on eu gain de cause? Pas une seule!

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, je demande, ébahie.

-Oh si! Et c'est pareil pour les filles de l'année inférieure et quelques une de l'année supérieure. Et le pire, c'est qu'elles n'ont toujours pas compris, elles reviennent tout le temps à la charge. S'il n'a pas voulu sortir avec les plus belles filles, pourquoi sortirait-il avec moi?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à prendre la beauté comme premier critère pour sortir avec une fille. Il est beaucoup plus profond que ça!

-Je rêve ou tu viens de faire un compliment sur les maraudeurs?

-Pas sur les maraudeurs, sur UN maraudeur. C'est différend. Et c'est vrai. Lupin, je pense qu'il chercher une fille en qui il pourrait avoir confiance déjà et qui ne s'intéresserait pas à lui seulement parce qu'il fait parti des maraudeurs. Autant dire que ça élimine pas mal de candidates.

-Tu…n'es pas amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas, demande-t-elle avec hésitation et je la regarde comme si elle avait un troisième œil.

-Amoureuse de Lupin? Tu as mangé quoi ce matin? À moins que tu ne te drogues?

-C'est juste que ta manière de parlé de lui…on dirait que tu l'as beaucoup observé.

-Non. Il me fait juste penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, j'avoue.

Oui, Remus Lupin a besoin de quelqu'un comme Mary. C'est une personne de confiance, loyale, aimante. Elle ne juge pas avant de tout savoir mais n'insiste pas quand tu ne veux pas parler. Oui, je suis sûr que Mary et Lupin serait bien ensemble mais s'il devait l'être, ne l'aurait-il pas été à mon époque? Je secoue la tête, je dois laisser les choses se dérouler sans interférer. S'ils doivent être ensemble, ils le seront.

Je tire difficilement ma valise dans les escaliers après avoir embrassée Mary et Rebecca avec qui je m'entends assez bien au final. Je passe la salle commune et marche jusque dans le hale avant de m'arrêter essoufflée. Je fusille ma valise du regard en me disant qu'il faut vraiment que je me remette au sport. Pourtant je n'ai pas arrêté depuis tellement longtemps. C'est comme si la dure vie que j'ai mené à mon époque disparaissait et ça m'énerve plus que de raison. Est-ce que tous ce qui me relie à chez moi va disparaitre? Ne me restera-t-il que mes souvenirs au final? Souvenirs qui finiront par se ternir…

-Ta valise t'aurait-elle fait quelque chose en particulier?

Je sursaute et me retrouve face à Severus à qui je lance un regard désapprobateur alors qu'il semble fier de lui.

-Elle est trop lourde, je soupire. Je n'étais pas si faible avant, je marmonne en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que Sev prend ma valise comme si elle ne pesait rien et avance. Je le regarde, abasourdie. J'ai toujours du mal à me convaincre que le garçon qui est devenu mon ami est le Severus Rogue de mon époque. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il change à ce point?

Je soupire et lui emboite le pas. Nous montons dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrales que je fixe un moment avant de détourner les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Sev qui semble comprendre mieux que quiconque ce que j'ai vu. Peut-être est-ce le cas après tout. Il n'a pas une vie facile avec son père alcoolique et violent qui déteste la magie, chose qui caractérise Severus et sa mère. Le chemin se fait dans le silence et je me fais la réflexion idiote que je n'ai pas vu James Potter et ses amis alors que je suis sûre de les avoir entendus dire qu'ils retournaient chez eux pour les fêtes de Noël… J'ai un bug avant de me donner une claque mentale. Depuis quand le fait de voir ou non Potter a une quelconque importance. D'accord, il est moins exaspérant depuis un moment mais j'ai vu ses regards et je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire. Il attend la bonne occasion pour revenir à l'attaque et il le fera au moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part. Il faut donc que je me reprenne et vite.

Je monte avec Sev dans le train et nous choisissons un compartiment pour passer le voyage dans le calme, tous deux pris par nos lectures, celles-ci entrecoupées Par nos conversations. Et c'est dans ces moment-là que je me dis que, peut-être, Severus finira par devenir quelqu'un de bien, qu'il ne sombrera pas du mauvais côté et que nous serons toujours amis. Qu'il restera ce pilier qui m'a tant aidée quand je suis arrivée. Oui, j'espère alors même que je sais que c'est impossible parce que, sans cet espoir, je n'arriverais pas à continuer. C'est l'espoir qui m'a toujours fait avancer et ce, peu importe combien mes espoirs étaient vains et naïfs.

Alors j'espère, encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce que cet espoir m'explose à la figure et me fissure de l'intérieur, rejoignant les autres fissures causé par mes autres espoirs naïfs et vains.

* * *

><p>Pétunia soupire lourdement alors que ses parents trépignent d'impatience sur le quai. Pourquoi l'a-t-on forcée à venir? Elle aurait pu rester chez elle en pyjama ou en encore aller voir son petit ami. Mais non, hors de question de déserter en ce jour exceptionnel.<p>

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, la _merveilleuse_ et _incroyable _Lily revient de son école magique où des petits lutins danse avec des trolls et font des cacas papillons. Autant dire que Pétunia est de très mauvaise humeur. Mais apparemment, même cette mauvaise humeur est trop subtile pour que ses chers parents adorés ne s'en rendent compte et lui accordent l'immense honneur de partir loin de leur bonne humeur maladive.

Oui sa sœur revient. Et elle en est profondément agacée. Lily n'aurait pas pu rester là-bas? C'est beaucoup plus simple de la détester de cette manière ou même de l'oublier d'ailleurs. Depuis que sa sœur est partie dans son école de monstre, Pétunia a tout fait pour ne pas penser à elle et pour éviter qu'elle n'entre dans la conversation en sa présence. Plutôt réussi…jusqu'il y a deux semaines où Lily a confirmé qu'elle rentrait pour les fêtes, chose pour laquelle elle avait hésité car elle ne voulait pas laisser son _ami_ tout seul. Parce que Lily est si gentille, si douce qu'elle pense d'abord aux autres avant de penser à elle… ou à sa famille d'ailleurs.

Pétunia grince des dents. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'agace le plus chez sa sœur d'adoption mais le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à la détester totalement en fait partie. Il serait tellement plus simple de pouvoir la haïr sans scrupule ou au contraire l'aimer sans ressentiment mais voilà… Pétunia est du genre complexe et ses sentiments aussi. Alors bien qu'elle ne déteste pas entièrement Lily car elle en est incapable, elle ne l'aime pas non plus entièrement.

De toute façon, Lily, on ne la déteste pas. Qui pourrait détester une fille comme Lily? Même l'indifférence est exclue. Cette fille a l'art de se faire aimer et il n'y a que des personnes tordues comme Pétunia pour ne pas l'aimer. Elle le sait et ça ne l'agace que plus encore.

Et elle agacée d'être agacée là ou elle ne voudrait ressentir qu'indifférence et mépris.

Bref, ce n'est pas une bonne journée du tout et Pétunia doute que les vacances se passent bien puisqu'elle avait décidé d'invité Vernon à la maison pour les fêtes, une occasion en hors d'apprendre une grande nouvelle à ses parents. Mais avec Lily qui accaparera toute l'attention comme à son habitude, Pétunia a soudain peur que tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Il ne manquerait plus que Vernon se retrouve en admiration devant sa sœur, lui aussi.

Bon, il y a peu de chance après tout ce que Pétunia lui a dit -rien d'autre que la vérité en somme mais ça a été suffisant. Mais qui sait s'il ne changera pas d'avis en la voyant, si fraiche, si belle, si douce, si _elle_ tout simplement? Elle lui a déjà pris ses parents -inconsciemment, mais tout de même-, poussera-t-elle le vice jusqu'à lui voler l'admiration et l'amour de son fiancé?

Pétunia soupire de nouveau d'agacement alors qu'une migraine l'envahit. Voilà à quoi lui amène de penser à Lily. Des maux de tête, des questions sans réponse, de l'agacement -oui, elle insiste sur ce point- et des sentiments contradictoires. Que le ciel lui vienne en aide, elle n'est pas sûre de tenir toute les vacances si elle continue comme ça.

Finalement, sa sœur traverse _enfin _ce satané mur, accompagnée par Rogue, sa super fréquentation qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser seul. Ils parlent un moment et puis, le garçon part rejoindre ce qui semble être sa mère. Lily se met sur la pointe des pieds pour les chercher et un sourire illumine son visage d'ange quand elle les voit. Pétunia remarque alors qu'elle semble en meilleur santé que quand elle est partie et elle remarque aussi avec agacement qu'elle en est soulagée. La rousse les rejoint presque en sautillant et plaque un baiser sur les joues de chacun, même de Pétunia qui ne comprend pas pourquoi la jeune fille réagit encore si gentiment en sa présence.

Elle soupire d'agacement -décidément, c'est toujours ce sentiment qui prédomine- quand elle voir la petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de sa sœur, comprenant qu'elle espère que Pétunia ait changé d'avis ou d'attitude à son égard. Mais Lily doit remarquer que ce n'est pas le cas toute seul car elle se détourne en soupirant tristement.

-Alors tout c'est bien passer? Tu as bien mangé? Ils ont été gentils avec toi? Et tu t'es fait des amis? Est-ce qu'il faisait assez chaud dans les chambres? Et tu aurais pu écrire plus souvent, non?

Le discours vient bien évidemment de Miranda qui a tout lâché d'une traite. Un pouffement retend et Pétunia, ainsi que le reste des Evans se tournent vers la source du bruit. C'est un garçon plutôt mignon, les cheveux en pétard, des lunettes rondes accompagnées de ses parents et d'un autre garçon de son âge, très beau également.

Pétunia voit Lily piqué un fard monstrueux en grimaçant et hausse un sourcil, étonnée. Depuis quand sa sœur rougit-elle?

-Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule, fait remarquer la mère du garçon qui grimace à son tour sous l'œil narquois de Lily.

Miranda rigole.

-C'est le travail d'une mère d'être inquiète pour son enfant, affirme-t-elle.

Mais tu n'es pas sa mère, pense Pétunia avec force en serrant les poings. Et alors que les deux femmes se mettent à discuter sous le regard des leurs hommes, elle croise le regard gêné de Lily et comprend qu'elle sait pourquoi Pétunia lui en veut. Oui, Lily sait au moins une partie de ce qu'elle lui reproche et s'en veut. Pétunia est de nouveau agacée.

Cette fille est décidément trop gentille. Elle arrive à s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'elle, Pétunia le sait, n'a pas fait. Du coup, Pétunia culpabilise de lui en vouloir et de la faire s'en vouloir par la même occasion.

Agaçant. Décidément et profondément agaçant.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre avec une Pétunia très agacée mdr. Dans ce chapitre, j'essaye de souligner le petit changement d'état d'esprit de LilyGinny par rapport à James et d'expliquer encore plus précisément l'état d'esprit de Pétunia envers sa "soeur".

Alors d'après vous comment se passeront les vacances de Noël? Comment sera Vernon? Sera-t-il à la hauteur de ce que Pétunia espère de lui? Ou donnera-t-il à Pétunia encore plus de raison de ne pas aimer sa soeur?

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review surtout ;)

Bisous.


	9. Chapter 9

_****_**Et non, je suis pas morte ^^ Désolée pour ce retard, mais avec les cours, les soucis personnels, ect... Bref, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi et donc plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire... Mais le chapitre est enfin terminé ;)**

**Encore merci à **elo-didie** ,** Sahada **et **Rukie-chan** pour leur review :)**

Lullaby-dx**: Coucou ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, le précédent n'était pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit. Il faut dire qu'il était court et que la seule chose s'y passant était le retour de Ginny chez les Evans pour les vacances... Je te fais apprécier Severus? Et bien, le but est atteint alors parce qu'il est un de mes personnages préférés ^^ Oui effectivement, si la scène où il insulte Lily parait dans la fic, tu risque de ne pas spécialement aimer mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas et désolée pour le retard dans la publication... J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

**Et je remercie également ma bêta, Kalisca pour la correction de ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 8.**_

Je soupire profondément en lançant un regard morose à la porte de ma chambre. Il est vraiment frustrant de ne pas avoir envie de sortir de son lit parce qu'on ne veut pas croiser le regard noir de sa sœur d'adoption. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours et je ne croise que Pétunia, Miranda et son mari que pour le souper, car je n'ai pas le choix. Je vois bien que les parents de Pétunia sont mal à l'aise mais… ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose. Pétunia, de son côté, fait de son mieux pour m'éviter et quand nous sommes obligés de nous croiser, elle me lance plus de regards noirs et de piques en cinq minutes que je n'en ai jamais eus de toute ma scolarité. Et pourtant, je croisais souvent Drago Malfoy. D'après ce que je sais, son père a déjà fini ses études, étant plus âgé que Severus.

J'en suis d'ailleurs satisfaite. Si Lucius Malfoy en a fini avec Poudlard, c'est aussi le cas de cette cinglée de Bellatrix et je n'ai donc pas à supporter leurs remarques et leurs insultes sur mon sang. Bien que ce soit déjà arrivé quelques fois et que je ne sois pas vraiment ce qu'ils prétendent, ça fait mal. Je suis passée de l'infréquentable traitre à son sang à la vermine de sang de bourbe. Autant dire que ce statut est pire que le premier et que je comprends tout ce qu'a pu endurer Hermione pendant six ans.

Je sais ce que celle-ci m'aurait conseillé: « ne leur prête pas attention, ignore-les ». Mais j'ai un caractère assez… fort et j'ai réglé ces problèmes d'insultes grâce à des sortilèges bien sentis qui leur ont fait regretter de s'en être pris à moi. Je ne pense pas que l'indifférence marche avec ce genre de personnes, si c'était le cas, Hermione n'aurait plus été insultée depuis bien longtemps vu son sang-froid face à celles-ci. Étonnant quand on voit comment elle réagissait face à Ronald. Mulciber et compagnie aiment qu'on leur fasse mal, ils n'apprennent apparemment que dans la douleur et l'humiliation -sinon pourquoi vénéreraient-ils la face de serpent qui leur sert de maître- alors je me fais un plaisir de leur apprendre que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

On toque à la porte et la voix joyeuse de Miranda retend:

-Ma chérie, tu veux bien descendre, il commence à être tard.

-J'arrive, je réponds vaguement.

Je regarde l'heure et marmonne en me levant. Je m'habille en vitesse avant de descendre. J'arrive dans la cuisine et embrasse tout le monde avant de m'assoir devant mon bol de céréales et mon jus d'orange. Pétunia fait tout pour regarder ailleurs que vers moi et ses parents discutent entre eux. Je finis de déjeuner et porte mon bol à l'évier quand la bombe tombe.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui je suis tombée en faisant les courses ce matin, s'exclame soudain Miranda. Daria Potter et son fils.

Je me fige et lance un regard éberlué à ma mère d'adoption.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un magasin moldu? Je demande d'une voix ébahie.

-Moldu? Répète Miranda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais oui chérie, entame Phillip. Tu sais, tout ce qui n'est pas magique ou qui provient de personne dénuée…

Son mari part dans une explication grandiose de ce que je lui ai expliqué sous le regard fasciné de sa femme alors que Pétunia fait une grimace dégoutée.

-Sois, je les interromps. Alors?

-Ha oui, reprend Miranda. Il se trouve qu'elle faisait des courses pour Noël. Nous avons beaucoup parlé,…

-Es-tu sûre de l'avoir laissée placer un mot dans la conversation? Taquine Phillip que sa femme fait taire d'un regard noir.

-…c'est une femme tout à fait charmante. Et de fil en aiguille, nous avons décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de passer Noël ensemble…

-QUOI?

Pétunia et moi avons crié en même temps mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si elle est furieuse à l'idée de se retrouver avec d'autres sorciers dans la maison un jour de fête, je suis horrifiée que ma mère ait invitéJames Potter- bon d'accord, sa mère- à la maison. Personne ne se soucie de ma santé mentale? Ce n'est pas parce que nos relations sont plus faciles que ça inclut que j'ai envie de le voir chez moi. Ce serait… gênant. Je n'ai jamais rougi avant de le rencontrer et voilà que ses regards insistants entrainent chez moi des réactions que je voudrais éviter. Je ne peux pas rougir face au regard insistant de_ James Potter_, un gros gamin à la tête tellement enflée que c'est un miracle qu'il passe encore les portes. Et NON, je n'exagère pas.

Miranda nous regarde tour à tour, désemparée avant de s'arrêter sur moi.

-Je ne comprends pas, me dit-elle. Vous êtes dans la même classe, tu devrais être contente de voir un ami pendant les vacances…

-Soyons clair, je réponds. James Potter m'inspire beaucoup de sentiments, mais l'amitié ou toutes autres émotions positives n'en font pas partie. James Potter pour les fêtes de Noël, je gémis. Comme si je ne le voyais pas assez!

-Des…sorciers, fulmine Pétunia. Pour les fêtes?

On la regarde tous, elle n'a jamais eu l'air aussi en colère. Elle me lance un regard mauvais et sort de la pièce en trombe. Il y a un silence gênant avant que Phillip ne prenne la parole.

-Sa réaction était un peu vive mais… Miranda, as-tu oublié que Vernon venait pour les fêtes?

-Non mais, je ne pensais pas que ce serait un problème, soupire-t-elle. Il faut croire que j'ai sous-estimé la rancœur de Tunie. Je vais la voir.

Elle sort de la pièce. Il n'y a pas un bruit pendant cinq minutes. Ensuite, la voix de Pétunia éclate.

-Comment peux-tu penser qu'inviter des gens comme elle ne me dérangerait pas? Et que pensera Vernon quand il les verra? Mais tu n'y as pas pensé à ça, comme d'habitude!

-Pétunia, s'exclame la voix de Miranda, pour la première fois en colère. Ce n'est pas avec Lily que ton Vernon sort mais avec toi, nom d'un chien. Qu'importe les relations de ta sœur ou ses parents puisque de toute évidence tu les rejettes ainsi que ta sœur d'ailleurs.

-Ma_ sœur_ est une bête de foire, hurle-t-elle et je me fige. Et s'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre? Si cette bande de malades fait fuir mon copain?

-Pourquoi fuirait-il?

-Pourquoi? Mais parce qu'on héberge un monstre!

Un claquement suit ainsi qu'un silence pesant. Je me mords les lèvres en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et baisse les yeux d'un air coupable. Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle me voit? Un monstre? Une bête de foire?

À l'école, je suis la sang de bourbe, la traitre à son sang dans le meilleur des cas et ici, je suis le monstre. Où est ma place dans ce cas? Je me lève en entendant vaguement Phillip m'appeler et sort à mon tour pour rejoindre Sev.

J'arrive à notre point de rendez-vous un peu plus tôt que d'habitude mais il est là. Il fronce les sourcils en me voyant et me dit d'un air réprobateur:

-Tu es sortie sans manteau? Par un temps pareil?

Je baise les yeux vers mon buste et remarque, qu'en effet, je n'ai qu'un gros pull me rappelant ceux que ma mère tricotait chaque Noël.

-J'ai oublié, je rétorque.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Grommèle-t-il en me lançant un regard perçant.

Je hausse les épaules et m'assieds sur le sol, m'adossant à l'arbre. Il me suit sans rien dire, attendant simplement que je parle en replongeant dans son livre.

-Tu… as déjà eu l'impression que tu n'es à ta place nulle part? Je demande. Comme si, quoi que tu fasses, tu savais au fond de toi qu'être à cet endroit n'est pas…normal?

Il lance un regard entendu et je souris. Oui, il est le mieux placé pour savoir. Rejeté par la plupart des Serpentards pour être un sang mêlé et par les autres maisons pour être à Serpentard. Rejeté par son père qui hait les sorciers et par sa mère qui a perdu toute capacité à aimer sous les coups et les paroles de son mari. Oui, il comprend certainement plus que moi. Mais on s'est trouvés. J'enroule mon bras au sien et il se raidit un moment avant de se détendre.

-La vie est moins compliquée quand on a quelqu'un sur qui compter, j'assure en lui souriant.

Je jurerais le voir rougir un peu alors qu'il se remet à lire. Nous passons l'après midi comme ça. Quand il trouve un passage intéressant, il me le récite et nous débattons dessus avant qu'il ne se remette à lire. Quand le soir tombe, je rentre à la maison et il en fait de même.

Je trouve Miranda assise au dessus des escaliers menant à l'étage. Des larmes coulent sur son doux visage et je soupire. Je monte et m'assieds près d'elle.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'elle a dit, murmure-t-elle. Elle a été cruelle.

-Oui, j'acquiesce. Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais qu'elle me voit comme une intruse. Et elle n'a pas tort.

-Non…

-Si, j'insiste. Peut-être pas pour vous, mais pour elle, si. C'est difficile pour elle de voir une étrangère débarquer et prendre autant de place, surtout qu'elle était fille unique.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Je suis désolée si tu ne voulais pas que j'invite les Potter. Je me suis laissée emporter… encore une fois, tu me connais.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, je me contenterais de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de la laisser là et d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à défendre Pétunia malgré tout ce qu'elle a dit, je sais juste qu'elle ne croit pas réellement ce qu'elle dit, qu'elle souffre de ma présence et qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle veut faire croire… même si elle le deviendra un jour. Je ne peux pas la changer, ni changer ses principes, ses pensées. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec. Comme avec le reste.

* * *

><p>Or ou émeraude? Voilà le souci auquel je suis confrontée depuis un moment. La robe or est magnifique bien qu'un peu provocante mais la verte a quelque chose de spécial et surtout… elle encore plus provocante, sa couleur rappelant celle des Serpentards. Une manière comme une autre d'asticoter Potter.<p>

Mais si je la porte, ne serait-ce pas justement une manière de lui montrer que je lui porte plus d'intérêt que je ne veux l'avouer? Car il faut bien avouer que si Potter m'insupporte avec sa tête enflée, il est vraiment mignon et a la sale habitude de me faire rougir.

Et une claque mentale pour bien démarrer ce début d'après-midi enneigé.

Étant une personne pleine de contradiction, j'opte pour la verte, la tentation est trop forte. Je finis de me préparer en attachant mes cheveux quand Miranda entre dans la chambre. Elle se fige à l'entrée alors que je me tourne vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu…, balbutie-t-elle. Tu es…magnifique.

-Merci, je souris en rougissant.

-Les Potter sont arrivés avec l'ami de leur fils, me prévient-elle en souriant gentiment.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de lever les yeux aux ciels face à ma stupidité. J'avais complètement oublié que Sirius avait fui sa « famille » pour aller vivre chez son meilleur ami.

-Et Vernon? Je demande.

Miranda s'assombrit soudainement en jetant un coup d'œil vers ma porte.

-Pétunia a décidé de l'inviter un autre jour, répond-t-elle, coupable.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, je tente. Quand il y aura moins de monde. Ce sera plus… facile.

Elle sait que je sous-entends « Quand je ne serais plus là » mais ne dit rien pour me contre dire parce que j'ai raison. Tout ira mieux quand je rentrerai à Poudlard. J'inspire profondément et me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace.

_Tu te préoccupes bien plus de ce qu'IL pense que tu ne veux le faire croire…_

-On peut descendre, j'annonce en ignorant cette agaçante petite voix.

Je suis Miranda en bas avec un sourire de circonstance plaqué sur les lèvres malgré cette incompréhensible appréhension. Je repère directement Pétunia qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce, regardant par la fenêtre avec un air renfrogné et je soupire. Philip est assis avec Daria Potter et son mari -Charles, je crois- et Potter est sur l'autre divan avec Sirius et ils parlent à voix basse.

-Voilà notre Lily, s'exclame Philip, attirant tous les regards sur moi et je grimace légèrement.

Une fois arrivée devant les Potter, Miranda fait les présentations.

-Enchanté Madame, je réponds.

-Tu peux m'appeler Daria, voyons, sourit-elle et je l'apprécie directement.

Son mari me demande également de l'appeler par son prénom et je me tourne finalement vers Potter et Black en pinçant mes lèvres. J'ai tout de même un petit sourire satisfait quand je le vois fixer ma robe en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup le vert.

_Non, sans blague…_

-Salut Lily, me salue Black, amusé par mon manège.

-Sirius, je souris. James, je grommèle ensuite.

-Salut Lily, me sourit-il finalement grandement. Si ce n'est pas un merveilleux hasard que nos mères se soient rencontrées.

-Heureux je ne sais pas mais c'est un hasard, oui, sûrement, je rétorque en souriant toujours.

Il grimace alors que Sirius lève les yeux au ciel. Et je vais m'assoir près du dernier.

-Ta sœur est…, commence-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil incertain.

-Oui, je sais, je réponds tristement.

Je n'ose même pas l'approcher, je doute qu'elle veuille me parler de toute façon. J'ai l'impression que cet évènement me fait paraitre encore pire qu'avant à ses yeux et je ne peux rien y changer. Je soupire et me laisse aller au fond du divan en prenant un plateau de petits fours sur mes jambes. Je commence à manger pensivement quand je sens des regards sur moi. Je me tourne pour voir Potter et Black me regarder avec amusement et je rougis avant de tendre le plateau vers eux.

-Vous en voulez? Je balbutie.

Potter saute presque sur le plateau et Black le repousse en le traitant de glouton.

La soirée avance lentement. Miranda alimente la conversation avec la mère de Potter, si bien que les maris arrivent rarement à en placer une. Pétunia reste dans son coin, fixant, la plupart du temps, le vide avec un air maussade qui me fait culpabiliser. Sirius et Potter parlent de leur côté et moi, je rêvasse. Nous passons ensuite à table et je me retrouve -par le plus des hasards bien entendu- à côté de Potter. Je lance un regard suspect à Miranda qui m'ignore alors que Philip regarde mon voisin de table en fronçant les sourcils. Pétunia se retrouve -à son plus grand malheur- à côté de Sirius. Je proposerais bien d'échanger mais je doute que le problème soit Sirius en lui-même.

Au cours du repas pendant lequel Potter tente de me faire la conversation, je remarque bien vite le manège de Sirius qui passe son temps à taquiner Pétunia. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent mais, ce ne doit pas être joyeux -ou du moins pas pour Pétunia- vu sa tête.

-C'est vrai Serv…Rogue habite près de chez toi, demande soudainement Potter.

Pour le récompenser de son effort avec le surnom stupide de Sev, je décide de répondre gentiment.

-Oui, un peu après le parc.

-Vous vous voyez pendant les vacances alors?

-Bien sûr, je réponds.

Il fait une moue renfrognée et je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je vois mon meilleur ami pendant les vacances?

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, marmonne-t-il.

-Et quoi donc Potter? Je grommèle, agacée.

-Ce que tu lui trouves!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, je rétorque sèchement mais il n'en tient pas compte.

-Il trempe dans la magie noire!

-Je… Tu ne peux pas savoir, je réplique avec mauvaise foi.

-Et il en pince pour toi, termine-t-il avec un regard sombre.

-Alors ça, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il ne te collerait pas comme ça sinon!

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Potter, je cingle. Certaines personnes croient en l'amitié fille/garçon et, crois le ou non, j'en fais parti. Ainsi que Severus.

-Tu es bien naïve Lily jolie, soupire-t-il en secouant la tête.

Et il me cloue le bec pour la première fois parce que, si je ne crois toujours pas aux prétendus sentiments de mon ami pour moi, je suis effectivement une personne assez naïve. Je grimace et replonge dans mon assiette en cherchant quelque chose à rétorquer lorsqu'un raclement de chaise se fait entendre.

-Je monte, fait la voix crispée de Pétunia.

-Mais Tunie, essaie Miranda.

Mais sa fille n'écoute pas et s'en va à grandes enjambées. Je tourne un regard scrutateur vers Sirius qui fait une moue innocente et mime un « Quoi? » presque convaincant. Mais on ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me lève pour aider à débarrasser la table. Ensuite, je m'excuse et monte rejoindre Pétunia tout en sachant déjà que je vais le regretter.

Sa porte est entrouverte et je la découvre en train de passer ses nerfs sur une sorte de cahier, déchirant les pages. J'entre, hésitante alors qu'elle lève un regard noir vers moi.

-Quoi? Crache-t-elle. Tu t'ennuies avec les tiens?

-Quoi qu'ait fait Sirius, je suis désolée. C'est un imbécile.

-Non, tu crois, ironise-t-elle. Bien sûr que c'est un imbécile, comme tout les gens de votre race!

-Et par notre race, tu entends? Je demande, crispée.

-Ouvre un peu les yeux, éructe-t-elle. Vous être différents, des monstres!

-Tu me traites de monstre, je crie en rougissant de colère.

-J'ai lu la « Gazette » que tu as laissée trainer ce matin. Des Moldus assassinés, charmant cadeau de Noël pour la famille tu ne trouves pas? Et tout ça pour quoi? Parce que votre race se pense supérieur à la nôtre? Alors que c'est vous qui vous habillez comme au Moyen-âge et survivez grâce à un stupide morceau de bois? Supérieur, tu parles! Si on vous enlève ce que vous appelez fièrement baguette, vous n'êtes rien!

-Tu fais une généralité d'un malade mental suivi par une bande de toutous obéissants?

-Je ne fais qu'énoncer qu'on est en danger à cause de toi! La mystérieuse orpheline dont les parents ont été massacrés! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que ces « toutous » s'en prennent d'abord aux familles hébergeant des sorciers nés moldu? On risque de se faire tuer juste parce qu'on a recueilli une bête de foire chez nous!

Je blanchis, ne pouvant contrer son résonnement. Parce qu'elle a raison, horriblement raison. Non quand elle m'insulte, mais quand elle dit qu'ils sont en danger. On s'en prendra plus facilement à une famille ayant mis au monde une « sang de bourbe » qu'une famille moldue parmi tant d'autres.

-Et il faut en plus que tu en amènes d'autres sous notre toit…

-Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne me serait certainement pas venu à l'esprit d'inviter James Potter dans ma maison!

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS TA MAISON, hurle-t-elle. Tu ne fais pas vraiment parti de cette famille! Ce ne sont pas tes parents mais les miens! Et tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu ne débarques avec ton bout de bois et tes grands yeux verts!

-Tu me reproches de ne plus être le centre d'attention, je crache. Mais si tu ne conduisais pas comme la dernière des garces, tes parents ne chercheraient peut-être pas à t'éviter! Tu y as pensé à ça?

-Mais si tu n'étais pas arrivée ici, je n'aurais pas eu à me comporter comme une garce!

-Parce que tu crois que je l'ai voulu, je crie. Tu crois que je me suis réveillée un jour en me disant: « Et si j'allais squatter la famille d'une autre pendant que les miens se font massacrer jusqu'au dernier? ». Il serait temps que tu te réveilles et que tu regardes autour de toi, tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir! Et certains ont de meilleures raisons que toi, je termine en pensant à Harry qui a perdu toute sa famille jusqu'au dernier, à Hermione qui s'est faite insulter et mépriser pendant des années.

-Tu voudrais que je te plaigne peut-être? Raille-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Que tu me plaignes, moi? Certainement pas!

Je me pince l'arrête du nez alors qu'une boule me serre la gorge. Une étrange résignation m'étreint et je soupire douloureusement. On ne pourra pas me reprocher ce qui va suivre.

-Je…j'ai vraiment essayé Pétunia, je soupire d'une voix tremblante. Mais là, j'abandonne. C'est terminé. Tu sais quoi? Tu as gagné! Tu ne me verras plus que pour les vacances d'été et même dans ces moments-là, je ferais en sorte qu'on se voit le moins possible. Tu peux récupérer tes parents -que je ne t'ai jamais pris- et ton petit confort personnel -que je n'ai jamais désiré ou touché.

-Parfait!

-Mais sache une chose, je déclare, vengeresse. Quand tes parents te regarderont à partir de maintenant, ce sera comme la garce qui leur sert de fille qui a passé tout son temps à foutre la merde à cause d'une fille qui sera restée moins de trois ans avec eux, une pauvre orpheline, en plus! Bonne chance pour vivre avec ça, je termine avec un sourire satisfait devant son visage livide.

Je tourne les talons et sors de la chambre avant de descendre les escaliers. Je me fige à la vue de Potter et Black. Leur regard me donne envie de vomir. C'est de la pitié que j'y vois et je déteste ça. N'étant déjà pas de bonne humeur en redescendant, leur vue me donne des envie de meurtre et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en prendre à la cible la plus facile: Potter.

-Je me demande ce que je déteste le plus chez toi, je déclare d'une voix froide. Ta manie de me suivre partout ou d'écouter aux portes?

Sur ses bonnes paroles, j'attrape mon manteau sans attendre sa réaction et sors dans la rue. Je marche un bon moment jusqu'au parc avant d'aller m'assoir sur la balançoire. J'ai essayé. Que Merlin m'en soit témoin, j'ai vraiment tout fait -ou du moins tout ce que je pouvais- pour que Pétunia m'accepte. Je ne demandais pas à ce qu'on devienne les meilleures amies du monde mais… juste qu'elle m'accepte. Mais elle ne veut rien, si ce n'est mon départ et quelque part -malgré cette colère qui me ronge-, je la comprends. Elle réagit comme un chat défendant son territoire, sa maison et ses maitres. Une sorte d'instinct de conservation, je suppose.

-Hey, souffle une voix.

Je sursaute et me tourne pour trouver Sirius Black qui s'assied sur la seconde balançoire. J'aurais du prendre un appareil photo, ça aurait été une pièce à conviction de choix. J'entends d'ici les paroles suivant la photo.

« Sirius Black, le grand tombeur de ses dames, retourne à l'enfance sur les balançoires des parcs pour enfant. »

Bien que je sois sûre qu'il sache tirer avantage de cette histoire. Il retombe toujours sur ses pieds. Marrant quand on sait que son animagus est un chien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je soupire.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoue-t-il. C'est juste que… je me suis toujours dit que… Quand tu es arrivée à Poudlard, tu ressemblais à une condamnée, commence-t-il. On a tout de suite vu que tu avais vécu quelque chose de pas marrant. Ensuite, James a commencé à te draguer -de façon maladroite, je l'avoue- et tu t'es transformée en harpie…

-Hey, je m'indigne.

-Je t'assure, une vraie folle furieuse, rit-il. Alors je t'ai classée dans les filles ayant un balai dans le…

-Ne termine même pas, je grommèle en le fusillant du regard et il se contente de ricaner.

-Et puis, j'ai vu que tu le regardais.

-Comment ça? Je m'exclame en rougissant.

-Lily, soupire-t-il. Tu as été assez transparente sur le fait que notre Jamesie te plaisait.

-Mais…

-Enfin soit. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu le repoussais mais après tout ça te regarde et puis, faut dire qu'il n'est pas doué pour donner envie de le connaitre quand tu es dans les parages. Et puis, il y a eu cette…conversation avec ta sœur qui en fait - à en juger parce que j'ai entendu- n'est pas vraiment ta sœur.

-Et alors, je soupire. Où veux-tu en venir?

-Juste qu'on a plus de chose en commun que je ne le pensais.

-Tu as été renié par toute ta famille alors que ma sœur adoptive ne peut pas m'encadrer. Non que j'aime te plaindre mais je ne tiens pas vraiment la comparaison!

-C'est vrai mais…Merlin, cette fille est juste une vraie salope, s'exclame-t-il et j'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Tu as été plutôt sympa avec elle.

Je hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être si gentille que ça.

-Et…, soupire-t-il comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Je me sens un peu coupable de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurais pas dû la provoquer.

-Sirius Black s'excuse. Ça c'est un évènement, je souris.

-Je ne m'excuse pas, je reconnais simplement que j'ai des torts dans l'histoire.

-Bien sûr, je raille. Que lui as-tu dit pour la mettre dans cet état?

-Crois-moi, ricane-t-il. Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Oui, il n'a pas tort, on ne peut jamais savoir avec lui.

-Tu lui plais vraiment tu sais, continue Sirius au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Peut-être, j'avoue à contre cœur. Mais ça lui passera vite. C'est un gros gamin et il réagit plus comme un enfant à qui on dit non pour la première fois que comme un homme.

-C'est parce qu'on ne lui a jamais dit non, ricane-t-il et je souris. Et puis, je crois qu'il a peur.

-Peur? Je m'étonne. De quoi le grand James-La-Tête-Enflée-Potter pourrait bien avoir peur?

-De grandir, dit-il d'une manière sérieuse peu commune pour lui. Avec tout ce qui se passe dehors. Il a peur pour ses parents, son père est Auror et risque de mourir à chaque instant. Il se cache derrière son côté enfantin pour ne pas avoir à affronter ça.

Je fixe le vide, pensive. C'est compréhensible. Jouer l'autruche n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais elle est efficace. Je le sais pour l'avoir expérimentée plus d'une fois. Je me suis cachée derrière pas mal de choses pour éviter la réalité moi aussi. Mes sentiments pour Harry par exemple. Ils me faisaient peur parce qu'ils étaient puissants, mais que je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Alors je les ai appelés de l'amour. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge quand on y pense, ce n'était tout simplement pas le genre d'amour que je prétendais. Je me souviens que quand je rêvais de lui, je le prenais simplement dans mes bras, qu'on parlait, riait, mais jamais quelque chose de romantique. Ce n'était pas non plus des sentiments fraternels, je le sais pour avoir ressenti ce sentiment de plusieurs manières différentes avec ma ribambelle de frères. Il s'agissait plus de quelque chose de… maternel. Oui, quelque chose dans ce genre.

Avec sa manie de se fourrer chaque année dans des plans tordus -pas toujours de sa faute, je le reconnais-, il donnait l'impression de devoir être protégé, aimé. Moi qui ai grandi dans une famille aimante, je l'ai sincèrement plains, au début, d'avoir dû vivre avec des gens comme Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, sans oublier leur fils.

-Et bien, je réponds finalement, taquine. Qui aurait cru que tu serais le plus mature des deux!

-Ne le dis à personne, réplique-t-il, entrant dans mon jeu.

-Et avouer que j'ai une conversation personnelle avec le grand Sirius Black? Je tiens trop à la vie pour me faire tuer par un groupe de groupies enragées!

-Tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité?

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius Black n'est pas si terrible finalement. Je reprends mon sérieux et le fixe longuement.

-Quoi? Il finit par demander.

-Je suis désolée.

-De quoi?

-Que tu aies eu à grandir dans une famille comme la tienne. Pour avoir vécu dans une famille aimante -et je ne parle pas de Pétunia-, je connais l'importance d'évoluer en étant aimer. En ayant une famille qui te soutient et t'aime.

-Je me suis fait ma propre famille, assure-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je reconnais en souriant.

On reste encore assis quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'en aille, sans un mot. Parce que les mots ne sont pas nécessaires et qu'un simple « Salut, à la prochaine », ne conviendrait pas vraiment après une discussion comme la nôtre et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il pourrait dire. Je reste là encore un moment, profitant du calme, du froid sur ma peau. Je repense à ce que Sirius m'a dit sur James et sur mes prétendus sentiments. Dire qu'il ne me plait pas serait un mensonge mais à qui ne plait-il pas au moins physiquement? Ça ne prouve rien même si j'avoue que je pourrais facilement me laisser aller à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ce qui m'aide à ne pas en avoir, c'est la certitude qu'il soit juste vexé par mon refus et que son destin n'est pas lié au mien. Il doit se marier et avoir Harry. C'est le père d'Harry, je ne peux pas me permettre d'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'homme qui mourra avec sa femme pour la survie du Survivant. Je soupire et ferme les yeux en ignorant la boule dans ma gorge.

Ensuite, je rentre. Les lumières sont toutes éteintes, la maison est déjà endormie. J'ai dû être absente plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Je monte sur la pointe des pieds et entre dans ma chambre dont j'allume la lumière. Je retire mon manteau et mes chaussures avant de me figer.

Un paquet est déposé sur mon oreiller avec une fleure. Quand je m'approche, je remarque que c'est une Lys et qu'il y a un mot accroché.

_« Joyeux Noël »_

C'est court, simple et pourtant ça me gonfle cœur comme si je saisissais que ces mots veulent dire bien plus qu'il n'y paraisse. J'ouvre le paquet pour tomber sur un écrin et me mord la lèvre. Je l'ouvre et écarquille les yeux.

C'est une chaine assez simple avec un pendentif en forme de Lys. C'est simple et pourtant je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Je referme l'écrin d'un geste sec et le serre de toutes mes forces. Parce que je sais de qui il vient, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. Ou peut-être parce que c'est la réponse logique. Ou peut-être encore que c'est la réponse que j'espère sans me l'avouer.

Toujours est-il que devant ce cadeau qui me touche plus qu'il ne le devrait vu son expéditeur, je ne peux que me répéter mentalement, encore et encore:

_« C'est le père de Harry et tu n'es pas son destin, c'est le père de Harry et tu n'es pas son destin, c'est le père de Harry et tu n'es pas… »_

Ces mots m'imprègnent et je me rends compte que, sans le vouloir, je me suis laissée attendrir. Que je l'ai laissé me prouver qu'il pouvait parfois être quelqu'un de bien, de fiable et qu'il était un ami fidèle. Le plus fidèle qu'on puisse rêver. Mais aussi qu'il n'est pas pour moi.

Et ne le sera jamais.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Il était plus grand que le dernier :p On peu également voir que GinnyLily se rend compte que ses sentiments James ne sont pas si clair que ça, c'est une évolution ça mdr ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bisous.


	10. Chapter 10

__**Voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive plus vite cette fois :p Par contre j'ai un peu peur car j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop vite mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tourner autour de l'inévitable plus longtemps ;)**

**Un grand merci à elo-didie (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**), Marquiise (**J'espère que cette suite te plaire, encore merci pour ta review**), Mililys (**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, encore merci ;)** ), plumbumurua (**Voilà la suite qui, j'espère te plaira, encore merci pour tout tes messages encourageants et motivant :)** )  
><strong>

**Lullaby-dx: **Coucou, tout d'abord sache qu'un commentaire, constructif ou non, fait toujours plaisir. Le fait que les lecteurs prennent le temps de laisser un message est motivant et encourageant -du moins pour moi. Ensuite, tes questions ne me dérange pas du tout c'est normal que tu en poses ;). Pour ce qui est des questions, je peux juste dire que j'irais loin, plus loin en tout cas que ce que tu as suggéré ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite et plaira ^^.

**Un grand merci également à Kalisca pour sa correction.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 9**_

Après la crise de Noël, le nouvel an est passé calmement. Je me suis éclipsée pour aller voir Severus pendant que Pétunia présentait son homme à ses parents. Je suis restée tard dehors, mais ils étaient toujours là quand je suis rentrée. Je me suis montrée discrète et suis montée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Je sais que Miranda a de la peine de voir comment toute cette histoire tourne et ça me fait du mal. Elle a été si gentille avec moi, une véritable mère de substitution. Alors j'ai voulu me faire pardonner, mais je ne savais pas comment. J'ai réfléchi, hésité avant de me décider. J'ai attendu le moment opportun qui s'est révélé être mon retour à Poudlard.

Miranda et son mari m'ont ramenés à la gare dans un silence de mort. Miranda était déprimé par ces vacances ratées et Phillip ne savait pas quoi dire pour arranger les choses. Au moment de partir, je l'ai prise dans mes bras de ma propre initiative et je l'ai serrée très fort, comme je serrais ma mère quand je lui disais au revoir à la gare et je lui ai dit:

-Au revoir maman.

Elle a écarquillé ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes et m'a serré à son tour dans ses bras en pleurant et j'ai su que j'avais bien fait. Maman ne m'en voudra pas, elle comprendra plus tard pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Et puis, rien ne me dit qu'elle sera au courant un jour.

Phillip m'a sourit, me remerciant silencieusement d'avoir remonté le moral de sa femme. Et je suis partie.

Le retour à Poudlard a été…normal, faute d'autres mots. Mary m'a sautée dessus, les maraudeurs m'ont fait un signe de tête -accompagné d'un sourire pour Sirius. Quant à James, il a fixé mon cou intensément avant de sourire comme un bienheureux à la vue du collier alors que je rougissais comme une écrevisse. Et Severus… a rejoint ses amis de Serpentard. Ce qui m'a énervée et blessée, je l'avoue. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il traine avec des personnes qui me détestent et m'insultent-il ne peut pas ne pas aimer tout ceux qui ne m'aime pas. Mais il traine avec des personnes qui jouent avec la magie noire et attendent impatiemment de rejoindre les rangs de Voldomord. Comment puis-je le défendre correctement s'il n'y met pas du sien? Je ne veux pas le voir le plonger à son tour même si je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas le faire. Tout ça devient vraiment compliqué…

L'année reprend son court calmement. Même les maraudeurs semblent s'être calmés niveau blague et autres absurdités. Et James Potter semble se trouver partout sur mon chemin à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il se montre toujours aimable, souriant, n'insulte personne -même pas mon meilleur ami. Et la lutte de mes sentiments devient presque intenable. Non mais, il le fait exprès ou quoi? Il trouve ça amusant de me torturer en me mettant sous le nez ce que je ne pourrai jamais avoir?

Du coup, ces pensées me mènent vers d'autres. Sa future femme, la future mère d'Harry. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que je n'en sais presque rien sur elle. J'ai bien dû en entendre un peu parler, non? Je sais que j'ai beaucoup été mise à l'écart par les autres à mon époque -inconsciemment ou non- mais, tout de même. Je sais que Sirius m'en a parlée au moins une fois alors qu'il regardait avec mélancolie une photo sur laquelle un Harry bébé fonçait sur un mini balais -en passant quelle idée d'offrir ça à un enfant de un an. Mais je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir du prénom de cette femme. J'ai un peu honte de remarquer que je n'ai pas beaucoup prêté attention à ce que me disait Sirius ce jour-là. Il faut dire que j'avais mes propres problèmes à l'époque mais, c'est rare que mes problèmes m'empêchent d'écouter les autres.

Et puis, ça me servirait à quoi de savoir qui est la mère d'Harry? Oui, je pourrais effectivement la mettre hors-jeu par un moyen ou un autre. Et alors quoi? Pas de survivant? Pas d'Harry? Pas vraiment envisageable.

Mais ça m'éviterait de devenir cinglée -atout non négligeable. Je finis par fixer chaque fille à ma portée. J'en deviens parano. Je suis même restée fixer un moment sur Mary -qui passe pas mal de temps avec les maraudeurs ces derniers temps. Mary! Manquait plus que ça, tiens! Je sais pourtant qu'elle est dingue de Remus, alors pourquoi épouserait-elle James Potter?

Quant à Severus…j'ai l'impression de le perdre quoi que je fasse. Il traine de plus en plus avec des amateurs de magie noire et je l'ai surpris avec un livre sur le sujet un jour. J'ai crié, il s'est refermé et est parti, le livre toujours en main. Il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. Qu'il ne cherche pas devant les autres passe encore, mais devant moi, sa meilleure amie? J'ai peur de le perdre. Je ne veux pas le perdre et pourtant, je me rends compte que ma présence - due au destin ou non- ne changera rien au fait qu'il se fera tatoué cet affreux tatouage qui le rendra si amer, si froid…si vide. Et je ne peux que regarder alors que ça me tue. Je veux le secouer, lui dire qu'il court à sa perte, mais m'écouterait-il de toute façon? Pourtant, je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Il est juste perdu et à la recherche de la reconnaissance et du respect des autres. Respect que seul moi et les Serpentards semblont lui montrer et, apparemment, je ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance face à eux…

Le dernier vrai moment que nous avons passé ensemble est pour le bal de Noël. Celui-ci n'étant pas obligatoire, Sev s'est esquivé.

_-Pourquoi aller me déguiser en pingouin et rester assis toute une soirée à regarder des ados bourrés d'hormones se sauter dessus dans les coins sombres si je n'y suis pas obligé? Avait-il dit._

Sur le coup, j'ai été vexée. J'ai toujours adoré les bals. Mais finalement, c'était une chance. Le bal ne me faisait pas envie, le dernier que j'avais passé étant à mon époque avec mes amis. Alors, j'ai prétexté un début de grippe à Mary -qui a réussi à se faire inviter par Remus- et j'ai passé cette soirée avec mon meilleur ami dans la salle sur demande. Il m'a regardé bizarrement quand je lui ai montré la pièce puis a haussé les épaules et est entré.

Mais même cette dernière soirée a tournée au vinaigre -j'emplois décidément beaucoup d'expressions moldues ces derniers temps. James Potter est venu sur le tapis et Sev m'a reproché d'être amie avec lui. J'ai rétorqué qu'amie était un grand mot mais qu'il semblait avoir décidé de grandir et que je ne pouvais qu'être contente puisqu'il laissait mon meilleur ami tranquille.

_-Et tu crois qu'il fait ça par maturité? Avait-il ricané. C'est juste un autre moyen pour t'avoir. Il a vu que martyriser les autres n'avait pas le même effet sur toi que sur ses groupies et a simplement changé de tactique. Et il n'y a pas que Potter, tu te rapproches même de Black!_

_-Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais me défendre Severus, j'ai sifflé. Et puis, tu es mal placé pour critiquer mes relations avec James et les autres maraudeurs quand on voit avec qui, TOI, tu traines._

Et la dispute a dégénéré et il est de nouveau parti, me laissant seule. Et j'ai pleuré. Pleuré en me disant que c'était peut-être notre dernière conversation et qu'on l'a passé à se crier dessus. J'étais en colère aussi. Parce qu'il avait gâché une soirée déjà triste pour moi. Mais le lendemain, il m'a rejointe à la bibliothèque, me parlant comme si de rien était…et je n'ai rien dit. Mary m'a également apprise que Remus l'avait embrassée et qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Son enthousiasme a effacé le reste de ma tristesse et je n'ai pu que me réjouir pour elle.

Les mois passent donc avec une certaine rapidité et on arrive en avril sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mes relations avec Severus ne s'arrangent pas alors que celle que j'ai avec les maraudeurs s'améliorent de jours en jours. C'est le monde à l'envers, je deviens dingue pour en arriver à un tel changement. Depuis quand je souris aux maraudeurs pour crier sur Severus? C'est n'importe quoi. Il faut avouer que le fait que Mary sorte ENFIN avec Remus aide dans ce sens -en passant, je veux que l'on prenne une minute pour les applaudir, c'était presque une cause désespérée et ils s'en sont sortis tous seuls.

Tout ça pour dire que ma vie bien ranger du début de l'année vire à un grand n'importe quoi monumental sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Severus semble même m'éviter ces derniers temps alors que Potter -l'utilisation de son nom malgré notre rapprochement est une manière pour moi de garder des distances- est plus présent que jamais et toujours agréable. Ces deux-là ont fait un échange de certaines données génétiques et caractérielles ou quoi?

Je soupire avant de bailler en abandonnant l'idée de prendre des notes pour métamorphose. J'ai beau adorer McGo et sa pratique, ses cours théoriques sont toujours un calvaire. Sa voix grinçante me racle les oreilles et je fais finalement tout pour ne pas l'entendre. Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé de mon époque. Je gribouille sur ma feuille sans faire attention, mon esprit partant sans mon autorisation vers James Potter. Mon imagination me joue des tours et je me prends à imaginer ce que ce serait d'être avec lui, vraiment avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment -alors que mon esprit délire à propos d'une robe blanche- je me fige et fixe mes gribouillis, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'avoir dessiné des petits cœurs avec nos noms enlacés qui me met dans cet état -même si, dans une autre situation, je me serais trouvé totalement pathétique. Non, c'est ce nom.

_Lily Potter. Lily et James Potter._

Nom de…impossible. Merlin, dites-moi que je suis en train de me faire un film ou que mon esprit a complètement déraillé. Ça expliquerait toutes ces choses bizarres qui m'arrivent depuis que je suis ici. Mais ça expliquerait surtout ce… ça!

-Miss Evans…Miss? MISS EVANS!

Je sursaute et lève un regard perdu sur la prof. Je remarque ensuite que tous les yeux sont fixés sur moi… et que je suis debout.

-Je…Dumbledore, je laisse échapper avec difficulté en rangeant frénétiquement mes affaires. Il faut que je voie le professeur Dumbledore…

-Vous semblez surtout avoir besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, me contredit-elle et je prie pour qu'elle se taise sinon, je sais que je vais éclater. Vous êtes bien pâle, mon enfant.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant, je marmonne mécaniquement en tournant les talons et en sortant de la classe.

Je cours presque, m'attendant à ce que McGonagall vienne me chercher en personne pour me retirer des points et me mettre une retenue. J'arrive devant la gargouille, essoufflée avant que mon visage ne se décompose. Le mot de passe. Je ne risque pas d'entrer sans ce fichu mot de passe. Merlin, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour.

-Chocogrenouilles? Gnomes au poivre? Patacitrouille?

Rien. Je fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant avant de m'écrier:

-Sorbet citron!

Et enfin, je peux monter voir le directeur. J'avais oublié sa dépendance au citron et tout ce qui en contient. Surtout ces fichus bonbons au citron qu'il propose à tout le monde. Un jour, je me suis prise à me demander s'il n'y mettait pas du véritaserum ou quelque chose du genre. Mais bon, c'est peu probable.

Je toque et il me dit d'entrer.

-Bonjour miss Evans, me salue-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Qu'est-ce qui vous…

-Est-ce qu'il y a une autre Lily à Gryffondor, je l'interromps.

-Une autre Lily? Me demande-t-il interloqué -c'est bien la première fois que je vois Dumbledore étonné. Non, il n'y en a pas.

-Dans une autre maison alors? Je demande avec une sorte d'espérance mêlée de peur.

-Non miss, vous êtes la seule Lily de cette école, m'assure-t-il en me regardant avec curiosité. Mais pourquoi cette question? Vous semblez bien pâle. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron?

Je me laisse tomber sur un siège. Stupide, j'ai été franchement stupide. Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir? Comment rien de tout ça n'a pu mettre la puce à l'oreille à un moment ou à un autre? Je me souviens de cette histoire, si triste mais si belle que ma mère me racontait avant de me mettre au lit.

_« -James Potter et sa femme étaient Aurors, de grands Aurors qui ont affronté plus d'une fois Tu-sais-qui en personne. Ils s'aimaient plus que n'importe qui alors que la rumeur prétend qu'il ne se supportait pas à Poudlard et qu'elle passait son temps à lui crier dessus. Mais ces deux Gryffondors ont fini par se marier et avoir un enfant. Un petit garçon, Harry._

_-Harry comme Harry Potter? Ai-je demandé, impressionnée du haut de mes cinq ans._

_-Oui, ma chérie. Mais, vois-tu, Ginny, Tu-sais-qui en avait après les Potter. Ils ont dû se cacher. Ils ont tenu un petit temps avant d'être trahis par la personne en qui ils avaient le plus confiance. Il est venu le trente-et-un octobre. C'est James Potter qui l'a affronté en premier alors que sa femme était en haut pour protéger leur enfant. Le mari fut tué avant même d'avoir pu rejoindre sa femme._

_-Et ensuite?_

_-Tu-sais-qui est monté et est entré dans la chambre où la mère protégeait l'enfant. Il a essayé de ne pas la tuer, lui disant que si elle le laissait tuer son fils alors, il lui laisserait la vie sauve. Mais elle n'a pas voulu, elle s'est interposée entre Tu-sais-qui et son fils. Elle fut tuée, elle aussi. Il voulu alors en terminer et tuer le seul survivant à son intrusion. Mais ce que Tu-sais-qui n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la puissance de l'amour de sa mère sauverait son fils. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Les habitants du quartier ont dit voir une grande clarté verte éblouissant la rue et puis, les pleurs d'un enfant. Tout ce que l'on peut dire avec certitude, c'est qu'Harry Potter avait survécu. Le seul à avoir survécu que ce soit à Tu sais-qui ou au sortilège de la mort._

_-Maman, la femme, comment s'appelait-t-elle?_

_-Lily. Lily Potter. »_

Elle ne me l'a raconté qu'une fois, car j'en ai fait des cauchemars mais je me souviens maintenant et je ne peux pas nier plus longtemps. Le fait que l'on m'ait donné le nom de Lily, que je sois la seule à Gryffondor à le porter. Mes cris envers James Potter depuis près d'un an pour son caractère immature. Et ce nom. Toujours ce nom. Si je me mariais, hypothétiquement, avec lui, je deviendrais Lily Potter…et je mourrais. C'est du délire pur et simple. Je ne peux pas être la mère d'Harry enfin, il m'a vu grandir et a presque fait office de grand frère.

-Miss Weasley? Vous voulez un bonbon au citron?

Je sursaute en sentant la main du directeur sur mon épaule et lève le regard vers lui. Il semble inquiet et m'a sûrement appelée plusieurs fois pour en venir à mon ancien nom. Par contre, j'ignore si sa proposition de bonbon est une tentative de blague ratée ou s'il est sérieux.

-Vous… je commence d'une voix rauque avant de me racler la gorge. Vous souvenez de ce que je vous aie raconté quand je suis arrivée?

-Je ne peux pas oublier une histoire pareille miss, soupire-t-il.

-Et de ce que j'ai dit sur les parents d'Harry?

-Effectivement.

-La mère… s'appelait Lily. Lily Potter, je souffle difficilement.

Le directeur se fige, ses yeux s'écarquillent imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et se pince l'arrête du nez.

-Je vois, soupire-t-il.

-Sauf que c'est impossible, je m'écrie en me levant. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part! Une autre Lily Evans ou une autre Lily tout court!

-J'ai bien peur, avec tout ce que vous m'avez raconté et ce que j'ai deviné, qu'il n'y ait aucune erreur.

-Mais c'est absurde, je m'emporte en serrant furieusement les poings. Lily Evans n'est même pas mon vrai nom!

-Tous vos papiers -magiques comme moldus- vous désignent comme tel. Et j'ai bien vérifié que personne ne portait ce nom et ce prénom associés avant de faire faire ces papiers miss.

Je me relaisse tomber sur le siège, au bord des larmes. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. Tout ça n'a pas de sens et surtout…

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, je murmure.

-Moi, je pense que c'est exactement comme ça que ça devait se passer, répond-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. On ne peut pas aller contre son destin Ginny. Vous êtes Lily Evans.

« Que le destin aille se faire foutre », ai-je envie de hurler. Mais je n'y parviens pas, parce que la seule chose à laquelle je pense -aussi égoïste que ça puisse paraitre- c'est:

-Je vais mourir.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, si bien que je doute que Dumbeldor ait entendu. Je vais mourir. Bien évidemment, tout le monde meurt un jour et je sais que je finirai par mourir mais… je connais la date exacte de ma mort. Et de celle de James. Merlin, vous n'avez pas le droit, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser avec ça, avec ce poids, ce secret, cette responsabilité. C'est déjà tellement difficile de me taire sur tout le reste. Le futur, la trahison de Peter, le destin tragique de Sirius, Remus et Severus. Je n'arrive déjà pas à me pardonner pour ce silence alors pourquoi en rajouter? Comment est-ce que je pourrai me pardonner de laisser Harry seul en sachant que je suis… sa mère.

Je me lève, dans un état second et sors sans écouter le directeur m'appeler. Je me retrouve devant le feu de la salle commune sans avoir le souvenir d'avoir fait le chemin jusqu'ici mais je m'en fous. Quelle importance ça pourrait avoir dans un moment pareil? Nous allons mourir. Tous. Et je ne peux, ne dois, rien faire. Juste me taire et regarder les autres partir les uns après les autres. Ha, non, même pas. Je serai la première à partir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là mais j'entends soudain la voix de Mary m'appeler et je me sens secouée. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, me rendant compte seulement maintenant que j'ai pleuré, et regarde autour de moi. Mary est près de moi inquiète. Les maraudeurs, derrière elle, semblent tout aussi inquiets. Surtout James. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement et je me rends compte avec ironie que je l'appelle maintenant par son prénom.

Je lève un regard las vers Mary, ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur ses jambes. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me caresser les cheveux. C'est ce que j'aime avec elle. Mary ne me force jamais à parler, elle sait que j'ai mes secrets, une sorte de vie antérieure dont le sujet est tabou et dont elle ne parle jamais. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'elle ne me forcera à rien.

Je reste là, complètement apathique sur ses jambes, mes larmes ont cessé de couler. Il n'y a aucun bruit et je me demande si les maraudeurs nous ont laissées ou si je suis tellement coupée du monde que je n'entends plus rien. On reste un long moment comme ça -moi sur elle, sa main caressant mes cheveux dans un geste de réconfort instinctif. Puis, elle se lève en bougeant lentement ma tête. Elle me met debout sans effort, je me fais l'impression d'un pantin. Elle me tire ensuite jusqu'en haut, me pousse dans mon lit, me borde et se couche avec moi avant de fermer les rideaux et d'insonoriser l'espace.

« Que le destin aille se faire foutre ». Cette phrase résonne une nouvelle fois dans ma tête mais, cette fois, elle me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Oui, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Je peux choisir après tout. C'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux. Je peux choisir de nous éviter tout ça. Oui, je peux. Si je me désintéresse de James, il n'y aura pas de prophétie donc pas de visite le trente-et-un-octobre, pas de prison pour Sirius, pas de solitude pour Remus. Mais… il n'y aura pas d'Harry.

M'en voudrait-il de prendre une telle décision? Je ne pense pas. Il est tellement altruiste, il pense aux autres avant lui sans cesse. De plus, je lui éviterais une vie de responsabilité. Il n'aura jamais la survie du monde magique et des nés-moldus sur les épaules, ne perdra jamais d'être chers. Il ne souffrira pas. N'est-ce pas?

Forte de cette décision, j'inspire un grand coup alors que Mary me serre plus fort et je murmure férocement:

-Que le destin aille se faire foutre!

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la grande réalisation de Ginny qui se rend compte qu'elle a été... plutôt conne pour le coup ;) Pour ce qui de son entourage à son époque, elle se posera aussi les questions mais pas de réponse immédiate ;) Bon comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas sûre de moi sur ce coup-là, j'ai l'impression d'aller trop vite mais en même temps, on ne pouvait pas retarder plus longtemps la réalisation de Ginny...<p>

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review.

Bisous.

_**.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce gros retard mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avec les examens, mes cours, mes stages et autres. Mais le voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais je ne voyais pas quoi modifier alors le voilà ;)**

**Un grand merci à elo-didie (**Encore merci pour la review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**), Marquiise (**Voilà la suite ^^ Encore merci pour ta review**), Rukie-chan (**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^ encore merci pour ta review**), plumbumurua (**Encore merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimera ^^**), Agrond (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ;)** ) **

**Lullaby-dx:** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ Pour ce qui est de sa réaction, voici la réponse :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Et un grand merci à Kalisca pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^.**

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 10.**_

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je ne me sens pas reposée du tout malgré ma longue nuit. Sûrement parce qu'elle a été peuplée de cauchemars en dépit de ma nouvelle résolution. Ou peut-être à cause de celle-ci.

Je sens une chaleur humaine à mes côtés et souris en voyant que Mary est restée avec moi toute la nuit. C'est définitivement la meilleure amie que je peux avoir ici. Mon nouveau chez moi, c'est définitif maintenant. Je sors du lit rapidement, prends mes affaires et rentre dans la salle de bain. Je fais ma toilette en vitesse et m'habille avant de me regarder. Je suis méconnaissable. Je ne ressemble en rien à celle que j'étais à mon arrivée ici, il y a presque un an. Comment j'ai pu autant changer en si peu de temps? Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'on ne me reconnaitra pas dans le futur… Non, ce n'est pas logique. Dumbledore est au courant et puis… Severus, lui, aurait dû me reconnaitre et quand j'y pense…

Il y avait parfois certains cours où son regard s'attardait sur moi, toujours si indéfinissable, toujours si lui mais tellement plus qu'il n'en accordait aux autres. Et puis, je suis l'une des seules Gryffondors qu'il n'a jamais vraiment « attaquée ». Et puis, il y a aussi les autres, les adultes.

Remus et même Sirius sont restés bloquées sur moi plus longtemps que ne le permet la courtoisie lors de notre rencontre et Remus était si gentil avec moi en tant que professeur. Il me poussait toujours à faire de mon mieux, il me complimentait, me rassurait. Quant à Sirius… il n'a jamais eu de comportements particuliers à proprement parler, il était juste…là. Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées, que j'hallucine. Peut-être que tout ce que je viens d'apprendre perturbe ma réalité et change le souvenir que j'ai de certains évènements juste pour correspondre avec le reste. Parce que me dire que je serais si vite oubliée, au point qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas dans une enfant, fait vraiment mal à l'égo. Puis, un souvenir, profondément enfui parce que relié à quelque chose de douloureux, me revient.

C'était lors de ma première année, quand j'ai été sauvée de la chambre des secrets par Harry -mon potentiel fils, je me rappelle en grimaçant. J'étais à l'infirmerie, droguée avec des tonnes de potions parce que les cauchemars me hantaient et étaient trop tenaces. Et puis, il y a eu cette présence, rassurante. Les cauchemars ont disparu, le sommeil m'avait enfin englobée mais pas j'étais assez consciente pour avoir un aperçu de la « conversation » qui a suivi.

_-Severus? A demandé Pomfresh, incrédule. Mais que faites-vous donc ici à une heure pareille?_

_-J'ai rapporté les potions qu'il vous manquait._

_-Vous auriez pu me les donner demain matin voyons._

_-Je sais, mais vous auriez pu en avoir besoin pour cette nuit._

_-Oh, vous savez, soupire-t-elle. J'ai du donner une telle dose de potions à Miss Weasley qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant un long moment ou du moins pas suffisamment pour réclamer quoi que ce soit. Quant à monsieur Potter…_

_-Monsieur Potter s'en remettra sûrement, j'en suis certain, railla la voix._

Ensuite, il y a eu un soupir exaspéré et un bruit de cape si caractéristique.

Je n'ai plus jamais repensé à cette conversation jusqu'à maintenant et quelque part -même si ça reste bizarre- savoir qu'il s'inquiétera toujours pour moi a quelque chose de rassurant. Oui, ça me rassure de façon égoïste. Il ne m'oubliera pas, lui, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que je sais que, lui, je ne pourrais pas le « sauver ». Après tout, peut-on sauver une personne d'elle-même sans qu'elle ne le veuille? Je n'y crois pas.

Je secoue la tête en entendant frapper à la porte.

-Lily, tu as bientôt fini, je dois faire pipi? M'appelle Mary.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle? Ha oui, je ne serais pas obligée de trainer avec les maraudeurs malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je me rappelle en soupirant.

-Tu peux entrer, je réponds après avoir déverrouillé.

Je sors alors qu'elle fonce sur les toilettes en marmonnant. Je prends mon sac et le prépare alors que les autres filles accueillent la sonnerie du réveil par des menaces, des grommèlements et autres. Mary ressort prête et souriante alors que je baille toujours et vient s'assoir près de moi. Il y a un silence -du moins entre nous parce que les filles se disputent la salle de bain-, aucune de nous ne sait quoi dire.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler, hein? Demande-t-elle finalement.

-Je suis désolée, je confirme en baissant honteusement les yeux.

-Ne le soit pas Lily, me rassure-t-elle avec un sourire. Je sais depuis longtemps que certains sujets sont classés « terrain miné ». Si celui-ci en fait parti, je l'accepte tant que tu sais que je serai là pour t'écouter en cas de besoin.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Tu es la meilleure des amies Mary, et je voudrais pouvoir te raconter certaines choses, mais…

-Je sais.

On se sourit puis, elle se lève d'un bond, m'attrape la main ainsi que son sac et m'entraine vers la sortie du dortoir. Elle ne me lâche qu'une fois dans la salle commune pour sauter sur son Mumus d'amour en sucre -je tiens à préciser que ce surnom ne vient absolument pas de moi. Moi et le reste des maraudeurs les regardons, blasés, se « dire bonjour » pendant près de cinq minutes avant que Sirius ne craque.

-Pitié, geint-il. Même moi, j'en ai l'appétit coupé.

Ils se séparent en rougissant et je lève les yeux au ciel en prenant la direction de la grande salle. J'ai un peu devancé le groupe, dans mes pensées et regardant plus le plafond que là où me mène mes pas.

-Tu as l'air bien pensive, me fait sursauter Sirius qui m'a rejointe.

-Je viens de remarquer une fissure sur ce plafond que je n'avais jamais remarqué, je débite sans réfléchir. C'est dingue, on peut tout réparer avec la magie alors pourquoi ils laissent une fissure dans un plafond?

-Heu…j'avoue n'y avoir jamais réfléchi, répond-t-il avec un air incrédule mais je l'écoute à peine, toujours prise dans mes pensées.

-À bien y regarder, ce château ressemble aux masques que les gens abordent chaque jour. En surface, tout semble parfait mais, quand tu regardes bien, il est rempli de fissures.

-Tout va bien Lily? Me demande Sirius et son ton inquiet me ramène à la réalité.

Je secoue la tête et lui souris.

-Oui, bien sûr, je réponds. Tu sais quand je suis dans mes pensées, j'ai tendance à raconter n'importe quoi.

-Tu es sûre? Insiste-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

-Oh si tu savais, un vrai drame, je soupire tristement. Je me suis rendue compte que Merlin avait oublié de me rendre mon ticket pour les toilettes après notre brunch.

Il me regarde fixement, essayant d'évaluer si je suis sérieuse -et dans ce cas s'il faut m'interner d'urgence- ou si je plaisante. Il semble prendre sa décision puisqu'il part de ce rire qui lui est si particulier. Ce rire de chien qui était si rare quand j'étais au square Grimmaurd mais qui est si contagieux que vous ne pouvez que rire avec lui. Alors je ris, sincèrement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je ris au point de ne plus respirer, au point de devenir violette, au point d'en pleurer. Et ça me soulage, ce rire un peu hystérique me calme et Sirius semble le remarquer, car il fait ce qu'il peut pour le prolonger, partant dans mon délire.

Au bout d'un moment, il m'est impossible de continuer d'avancer tellement je ris alors que les larmes dégoulinent sur mes joues. Je reprends petit à petit mon calme et ma respiration alors que les autres nous rejoignent enfin. Mary sourit en me voyant, apparemment heureuse que j'aille bien alors que Peter et Remus me regardent bizarrement. James, lui, semble en colère sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Et je ne cherche même pas. Sa simple présence ramène tout ce que j'ai réussi à oublier l'espace d'un instant et je lui en veux malgré moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Demande-t-il d'un air grognon que j'aurais trouvé mignon dans d'autres circonstances.

-Pourquoi il faut que tu sois toujours là? Je marmonne en tournant les talons, repartant devant en entendant un « Parfois Corny, t'es vraiment trop con! ».

Je m'en veux directement après. Il n'est pas responsable de mes choix, je n'ai pas à lui faire payer une décision qui me fait mal. Surtout que…d'après ce que je sais aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas qu'un jeu pour lui.

Je prends rapidement de quoi me nourrir et pars sans attendre Mary, prétextant un détour à la bibliothèque. Mary me regarde tristement et je me promets de me rattraper avec une soirée entre filles mais, là, il faut que je m'éloigne.

À partir de ce moment-là, deux choses notables se sont démarquées dans ma vie quotidienne. Premièrement, Severus -ayant remarqué mon éloignement des maraudeurs- est devenu beaucoup plus agréable même si je sais qu'il continue de tremper dans la magie noire. Deuxièmement, James semble être partout où je vais. Ça en devient tellement bizarre que je me demande s'il ne me suit pas grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Je sais que ça vire à la paranoïa mais, il est vraiment PARTOUT. Et si je me dis que ce n'est pas normal c'est parce que ça concerne aussi la bibliothèque! James Potter à la bibliothèque! J'ai cru que la bibliothécaire allait faire une crise cardiaque quand elle l'a vu s'assoir avec un livre à la table juste en face de la mienne. Autant dire que l'ignorer devient vraiment difficile, il n'y met vraiment pas du sien pour m'y aider. On dirait même qu'il a repris confiance en lui!

Quand je l'ai dit à Mary, elle a ricané et m'a répondu:

-Évidemment qu'il est plus sûr de lui. Quand tu as commencé à l'ignorer, il a déprimé comme jamais auparavant. Remus et Sirius lui ont donc remonté le moral en lui disant que, si tu l'ignorais, c'était sûrement parce que tu t'étais rendue compte que tu avais des sentiments pour lui, mais que tu étais trop fière pour l'admettre après tout ces mois à l'insulter et le repousser.

Autant dire que ma tête à dû valoir son prix à cet instant. Non mais je vous jure. Je fais preuve d'une force intérieure que je ne me soupçonnais pas pour l'ignorer et l'éviter et eux, il m'aide en lui disant qu'il doit encore plus insister et qu'il est prêt du but! Ils ne se rendent donc pas compte que je tente de leur sauver la vie? Oui, je sais, question stupide.

Une autre personne que je tente d'éviter est le directeur. Encore plus difficile quand on sait que je dois passer mon temps à brûler les missives qu'il m'envoie avec des convocations en faisant comme si je n'avais rien reçu et tout ça sous son regard perçant. J'ai presque peur de sortir seule et de tomber face à face avec lui me demandant pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas venue. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'évite. Peut-être parce que la dernière fois que je lui ai rendue visite, je lui ai annoncé ma futur mort dramatique. Et puis, j'entends son discours sur pourquoi on ne doit pas changer le futur d'ici et je sens que je vais m'énerver et dire des choses que je regretterais. Autant éviter d'insulter mon directeur, il pourrait se venger sur la moi du futur.

Deux semaines passent donc de cette manière. Moi évitant à peu près tout le monde, et à peu près tout le monde me poursuivant. J'exagère? Je voudrais bien vous y voir moi. On voit que vous n'avez jamais essayé d'éviter votre directeur et des maraudeurs -dont un vraiment déterminée. Et donc, se passa ce qui devait se passer.

Je suis en train d'aller me faufiler à la bibliothèque pendant que Mary et son chéri font des échanges de salive -en passant, voir son futur prof rouler une pelle à une amie, c'est vraiment quelque chose de trop bizarre pour moi- quand je me fais accoster, que dis-je, agresser par James Potter. Il m'attrape le bras et me tire en arrière, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Il a un regard sévère et déterminé.

-Aie, je me plains en reprenant mon bras.

Son visage se décompose et il perd tout de suite de sa superbe alors qu'il prend délicatement mon bras en main.

-Bouse, désolé Lily, s'excuse-t-il. C'est juste que j'étais énervé et ça faisait plusieurs fois que je t'appelais mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai cru que tu le faisais exprès.

-Et bien non, je grommèle. J'avais la tête ailleurs, j'ai le droit non? Et puis pourquoi tu m'agresses en plein couloir?

-Tu m'ignores, m'accuse-t-il.

-Non, je nie.

Il me lance un regard perçant.

-Non, je reprends avec moins d'assurance.

Regard encore plus perçant.

-Bon d'accord, je soupire. Et alors?

-Et alors? S'exclame-t-il. ET ALORS? Alors ça me rend dingue parce que tu souffles du chaud au froid, nom d'une bouse de dragon. Au début, tu ne me supportais pas, je faisais avec. Puis, tu sembles un peu plus m'apprécier et tu ne peux savoir combien le fait d'être juste ami avec toi m'a enlever un poids parce que ta présence, le fait que tu sois là et me parle me rend heureux, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et voilà que tu recommences à te comporter comme si je pourrissais ton existence. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi!

Je reste figée, les yeux écarquillés. Le livre que je tiens en mains m'échappe et tombe au sol alors que je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui monte. Il semble en colère mais triste aussi. Il donne l'impression de vouloir tuer tout le monde mais aussi de vouloir se jeter de la tour d'astronomie. Il est perdu. Comme moi. Au fond, est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment comprendre si je lui expliquais? Moi, je ne comprendrais pas à sa place. La seule chose qui me retient loin de lui n'est pas l'idée de mourir mais l'idée qu'il meurt alors que je peux l'en empêcher. Mourir me semble tellement sans importance tant qu'il vit. Parce que, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'en empêcher, je suis tomber amoureuse de lui. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant.

Je baisse la tête alors que mes épaules sont secouées de sanglots que je tente vainement de retenir.

-J'en peux plus Lily, soupire-t-il. Décide-toi à la fin. Si tu préfères qu'on reste amis, je m'en contenterais, je t'assure mais… arrête de me faire espérer et de me repousser. Tu aimes peut-être faire souffrir les autres mais moi, je n'aime pas avoir mal. Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments…avec moi. Décide-toi, ordonne-t-il.

Je n'arrive pas à parler, j'ai l'impression que si j'ouvre la bouche, j'en mourrais.

-DÉCIDE-TOI, hurle-t-il.

Il me prend par les épaules et me plaque au mur, me forçant à le regarder.

-Décide-toi, implore-t-il presque.

-Je suis désolée, je sanglote.

-Pourquoi?

-Désolée.

C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire de logique. La seule chose qu'il peut comprendre. Je suis désolée de tant de choses. De lui avoir fait du mal, de lui en faire encore maintenant. De le faire souffrir pour le maintenir en vie. Parce que je suis un poison, si j'entre dans sa vie, j'y amènerais la traitrise, la mort, la solitude. Je ne lui apporterais rien de bon. Je n'ai jamais apporté rien de bon. Mon « enfant » a souffert par ma faute une fois, je peux l'empêcher même si ça signifie son absence d'existence. Et donc cet éloignement.

-Explique-toi, souffle-t-il sa joue humide contre la mienne.

Je secoue la tête, encore et encore alors qu'il essaye de me retenir. L'hystérie prend place en moi. La panique, la douleur, toutes mes émotions me sautent au visage et je perds le contrôle de mes mots.

-Je su…is un poi…son, j'halète. Souf…france, c'est la seu…le chose que je peux ap…porter dans ta v…ie. Sol…itude, pe…ur, pe…rte, douleur, tout ce qui f…ait mal.

Mes mots n'ont aucun sens, j'ai du mal à respirer, mes mots sont hachés, incompréhensible. J'inspire pour me calmer, pour ne pas dire ce que je ne dois pas dire. C'est mon poids et je serais la seule à le porter.

-Je ne comprends pas, réplique-t-il.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je souffle. Juste à accepter.

-Accepter quoi?

-Je ne dois pas t'aimer et tu ne dois pas m'aimer non plus, je lui dis en y mettant toute ma conviction, mes yeux dans les siens.

Il s'éloigne de moi lentement alors que je reste immobile. Se taire, ne pas le retenir, le laisser s'en aller, accepter. Si je le laisse partir maintenant, il ne reviendra pas, le plus dur sera passé. Il me contredit cependant bien vite.

-Tu viens juste de laisser entendre qu'il était possible que tu m'aimes un jour, sourit-il amèrement. Ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser tomber.

Et il s'en va. Où, dans mon discours, a-t-il vu de l'espoir? Je recommence à pleurer lorsqu'il a tourne le coin du couloir, me laissant glisser contre le mur. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué?

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Pas très joyeux tout ça ^^' mais bon, c'est un étape qu'il faut bien passer :p<p>

En passant, j'ai écrit une autre fiction HP sur Fred Weasley "Le courage de t'aimer", allez faire un tour et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos réactions ;)

Bisous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou, je vous envoie enfin le nouveau chapitre. On arrive ici à la fin de l'année et pas mal de choses bougent. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Le chapitre est plus long que le précédent, espérant que vous me pardonnerez pour ma lenteur de publication :p (pour ma défense, j'écris 4 fics en même temps mdr)**

**Un grand merci à ma beta, Kalisca pour la correction de ce chapitre.**

**Merci également à **elo-didie **et** Taraliel **pour leur review. **

Review anonyme:

**Lullaby-dx: **Et oui, James est têtu mais heureusement vu le caractère de Ginny/Lily :p J'admire également cette vision des choses, ça doit pas mal aider à faire face à certaine situation mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

**Kay: **Je suis ravie que tu aimé à ce point et j'espère que la suite te plaira également ^^ Plus? Et bien voici la suite ;) Je suis d'accord avec toi, les fics avec Ginny lui donne souvent un rôle de garce, de cruche. Bref, un rôle que je n'aime pas et je n'ai donc pas repris cette personnalité ici. J'ai cherché à faire un mélange entre Ginny et ce qu'on sait de Lily Evans (autant dire pas grand chose) et j'espère juste y être arrivée... Ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes, le fait que tu m'aies laissée une review me fait énormément plaisir alors merci beaucoup ;)

**Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont mises en alert ou en favoris en les encourageant vivement à laisser un petit mot en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir et vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien c'est motivant.**

**Je vous laisse enfin tranquille (je me demande combien ont décroché avant la fin de mon spitch mdr).**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 11.**_

-Est-ce que je pourrais vous voir un moment, Miss Evans?

Je me fige alors que je m'apprêtais à m'esquiver, pensant qu'il ne m'a pas vu. Mais, ma chance s'étant fait la male depuis longtemps -si j'en ai même eu un jour s'entend-, il m'a directement repérée et m'a rejointe plus vite que je ne le pensais de la part d'un vieillard. Voldy a peut-être pas tord de se méfier de lui -entendez par là qu'il a la trouille d'un homme ayant le double voir le triple de son âge. Je soupire, réfléchissant aux solutions qui s'imposent à moi.

Premièrement, je peux accepter l'inévitable et avoir cette discussion avec le vieux fou. De toute façon, il faut bien que nous ayons cette discussion, je doute qu'il soit possible de l'éviter toute ma scolarité même si cette idée me tente bien. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé l'ignorer au moins jusqu'à cette fin d'année-ci. Il ne reste que quelques jours

Deuxièmement, je peux foncer à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée où je sais que James Potter m'attend pour me harceler -chose pour laquelle il est plutôt doué et à laquelle il s'applique plus que jamais.

Bon, quitte à avoir une rencontre désagréable, autant choisir la moins dangereuse des deux. Je me dirige donc vers mon adoré directeur de Poudlard. J'espère juste que je ne serais pas en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Severus dans le parc près du lac. Je soupire profondément devant le regard sévère du professeur Dumbledore.

-J'ai une évaluation importante aujourd'hui en défense contre les forces du mal, je commence. C'est la dernière et je ne dois pas la rater…

-Ne vous en faites pas, m'interrompt-il. Nous savons, de toute façon, tous les deux que cette évaluation ne vous posera aucun problème. J'irai voir votre professeur pour que vous la repassiez plus tard.

Sur ces paroles -et sans attendre que je réplique une autre excuse-, il tourne les talons, m'invitant -ou m'ordonnant selon les points de vue- silencieusement à le suivre.

Nous arrivons devant son la porte de son bureau sans que je n'ai le souvenir d'avoir monté les escaliers pourtant nombreux. Nous entrons, il m'invite à m'assoir et me propose, comme à son habitude, un bonbon au citron.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, si? Je demande.

-Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour déguster une si bonne friandise, me dit-il en en prenant un.

Je hausse les épaules, pas sûre de savoir quoi dire et c'est lui qui entame la discussion.

-Vous êtes partie bien bouleversée la dernière fois.

Je baisse la tête sans oser le regarder. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens vraiment honteuse devant lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, d'avoir pris une décision qui nous condamnera tous alors que c'est le contraire. Peut-être le fait d'avoir l'impression de passer au rayon x quand il vous regarde.

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez clairement, continue-t-il. Je voudrais être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-C'est assez compliqué, je soupire.

-Je pense être apte à comprendre, sourit-il.

-Comme toujours, je réponds avec un sourire en coin. Vous vous rappelez donc de mon arrivée?

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Nous n'avons jamais rien vu de semblable dans le monde sorcier ou même moldu d'ailleurs.

-Et de ce que je vous ai raconté à propos d'Harry et de la mort tragique de ses parents?

-Également, répond-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le nom entier de ce garçon était Harry Potter. Harry James Potter. Fils de James et Lily Potter, je finis en grimaçant légèrement.

Un silence lourd suit cette révélation. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois le directeur de Poudlard surpris, sidéré, choqué et sans voix. Décidément, ce voyage imprévu dans le temps apporte son lot de première fois.

-Merlin, souffle-t-il. C'est bien ce que je craignais… c'est pour ça que vous êtes venue me demander s'il n'y avait pas d'autre Lily dans l'école?

-On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, je réplique sombrement.

-J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi dire, m'apprend-t-il. Cette nouvelle est…Merlin, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. De toute façon, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions.

-De quelles dispositions parlez-vous?

-Vous ne vous imaginiez tout de même pas que j'allais laisser les événements se faire comme si je ne savais rien? J'avais déjà bien assez sur la conscience avant en connaissant les choses mais, il me suffisait de rester éloignée. Mais là, je ne le peux plus vraiment. C'est peut-être égoïste mais, je refuse de laisser des gens que j'aime mourir pour satisfaire une satanée prophétie. Il faudra trouver autre chose parce que je suis prête à renoncer à un futur merveilleux et court avec James Potter au profit d'un futur long et monotone loin de lui si ça peut sauver des vies.

-Oui, mais pour en sacrifier combien d'autres? Me demande-t-il avec un air sérieux. Aujourd'hui, grâce à vous, je sais que je vais mourir également en essayant de mettre fin à la vie de Lord Voldemort. Moi aussi, je sais que je vais mourir. Oh, je pourrais essayer de changer les choses, essayer de ne pas mourir en faisant les choses autrement. Sauf que, tout comme vous Ginevra, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire avec tous ses détails ni ce que le changement que je pourrais produire engendrerait. Ma vie pour combien d'autres? Combien de personne je serais prêt à sacrifier pour vivre plus longtemps, même si je dois allonger par-là le règne fait de terreur de Voldemort? Évidemment, dans votre cas, c'est beaucoup plus complexe puisque vous ne voulez pas seulement sauver votre vie mais également celles de personnes aimées. Et dans ce cas, la question devient: leur vie pour combien d'autre? Combien de personne êtes-vous prête à sacrifier pour allonger leur vie? Et ce même si cela signifie prolonger le règne de Voldemort?

Je reste figé avec l'impression d'être une enfant grondée. Mais ça n'ébranle pourtant pas ma décision. Je suis égoïste, je le sais. Mais ça m'est égal tant que je sauve ceux qui me sont chers. Alors, je me lève en soupirant. Je lance un regard peiné et perdu au directeur.

-La réponse serait sûrement: je sacrifierais ce qui devrait l'être sans un remord et je laisserais cette face de serpent vivre aussi longtemps qu'il le faut si ça peut préserver, non ma vie à moi, mais celle de ceux qui me sont chers.

Sur ces paroles, je tourne les talons sans lui laisser le temps de parler et me dirige vers le parc. Ce que j'ai dit, je le pense vraiment, d'une certaine façon. Je ne sais pas si, devant le fait accompli, j'agirais ou penserais de cette manière. Mais c'est ma façon de penser maintenant.

Je m'arrête dans un couloir en me rendant compte que je suis essoufflée et que mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine. J'inspire profondément en m'appuyant contre le mur, essayant de me calmer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là mais des bruits de pas précipité me réveille et je fronce les sourcils en voyant Mary arriver avec un air légèrement paniqué.

-Lily, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite près du lac, m'apprend-t-elle en me tirant par le bras.

-Quoi? Mais…

-Ils ont recommencé. Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de venir le plus vite possible. Tu es la seule à pouvoir arrêter James Potter dans ses élans.

Je me fige en entendant le nom de James. Il ne faut qu'une seconde pour que l'information me monte au cerveau en face la déduction qui s'impose. Le lac, James Potter qui fait des siennes, Severus qui m'attend, ces deux-là qui se déteste et la tendance qu'ont les maraudeurs à…

Je mets à courir, dépassant Mary qui me crie de l'attendre mais je n'en fait rien. Je jure que si ce crétin de Potter a touché à Severus, je le démolis et lui envois un chauve-furie qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier!

Ce que je vois me gèle une demi-seconde sur place. J'ai toujours su qu'ils chahutaient mon meilleur ami, qu'il n'hésitait pas à l'humilier. Mais là, ils dépassent tout ce à quoi j'ai assisté. Une fureur dévastatrice monte en moi, tellement forte que j'en pleurerais si je n'avais pas tant envie de tuer ces deux abruti juste face à moi.

Potter lève sa baguette et j'entends distinctement ce qu'il dit alors que je m'avance à grand pas.

-…que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, dit Potter d'un ton glacial qui augmente ma fureur si c'est possible. _Récurvite_!

Voir les bulles de savon sortir de la bouche de Severus ainsi que la mousse qui l'étouffe presque me donne envie de tuer et j'hurle de toutes mes forces.

-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE!

Black et Potter se tournent vers moi dans un geste synchronisé qui m'aurait fait rire avant, mais qui me dégoute aujourd'hui presque autant que de voir la grosse tête pour qui j'ai pensé avoir des sentiments se passer la main dans ses cheveux.

-Ça va, Lily? Me demande Potter d'une voix bien plus mûr et agréable et ce que je ressens alors me donne la nausée après ce que j'ai vu.

-Laisse-le tranquille, je répète sans rien laisser paraitre du trouble qui m'a gagnée une seconde plus tôt et je le regarde avec un dégoût que je ne me sentais plus capable de ressentir pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Et bien voilà, entame James en faisant semblant de réfléchir, une lueur amusée dans le regard et je sais que je vais détester la réponse. Le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

J'entends bon nombre des spectateurs que nous avons attirés rigoler ainsi que Sirius et Peter. Seul moi et Remus restons de marbre -Remus qui n'a pas bougé le petit doigt. Je lance un regard meurtrier et dégouté à Peter et Sirius qui ravalent leur rire.

-Tu te crois très drôle, je réplique, mauvaise. Mais, au fond, tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille_, j'ajoute, les dents serrées et des étincelles sortant de ma baguette.

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes enfin de sortir avec moi Lily, énonce-t-il avec un regard plus dur et je me fige, les yeux écarquillés. Allez…sors avec moi et je ne porterais plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Je reste abasourdie. Ai-je été à ce point aveugle pour ne pas voir combien il était cruel? Ou bien, ai-je simplement fermé les yeux à cause de mes sentiments? Comment peut-il envisager une telle solution pour me forcer la main? C'était donc ça son plan? Torturer mon meilleur ami pour me contraindre à sortir avec lui? Et bien, il ne me connait visiblement pas assez.

-Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calamar géant, je réponds, mauvaise.

-Pas de chances, Cornedrue, ricane Sirius avant de se tourner vers mon ami que je n'ai pas vu atteindre sa baguette, libéré du sort d'entrave. Oh! Attention!

Mais c'est trop tard. Sev a pointé sa baguette droit sur Potter et je sens malgré moi un élan de panique que je refrène. Il y a un éclair de couleur et une entaille apparait sur la joue de Potter, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. Ce que je ressens est assez confus. D'un côté, qu'il ait été blessé me fait de la peine mais d'un autre, je me dit qu'il ne l'a pas volé et me sens fier de mon ami.

Potter fait volte-face et un autre jet de lumière apparait alors que Severus se retrouve suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe est tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et caleçon grisâtre.

Des acclamations s'élèvent de la petite foule d'élève alors que les maraudeurs rugissent de rire.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre que de mon meilleur ami, j'aurais eu envie de rire même si je me serais retenue. Mais là, j'ai juste envie de pleurer et de tuer James Potter. De lui faire mal, de le torturer jusqu'à ce que je sois soulagée.

-Fais-le descendre, je hurle.

-Mais certainement, raille Potter.

Il donne un léger coup de baguette et Severus tombe par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâte de se relever, la baguette brandie -pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas?- mais Black s'exclame:

-_Petrificus Totalus_!

Severus bascule alors comme une planche. À ce stade, le mot fureur n'est pas assez fort pour décrire mon état. C'est de la haine, de la haine pur et simple. Une haine et un dégout tel que mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine au point que j'ai l'impression qu'il va en sortir. Je les hais, tous autant qu'ils sont pour lui faire subir ça. Mary, que je remarque plus loin, semble horrifiée et jette des coups d'œil à Remus comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'a vraiment pas bougé.

-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE, je hurle de toutes mes forces en brandissant ma baguette.

Des étincelles en sortent, menaçantes, pleine de promesse de souffrance et d'humiliation pour eux aussi. Les regards de Potter et Black se font plus méfiants. Ils ne sont peut-être pas si bêtes que ça finalement.

-Ah, Lily, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, me dit Potter avec gravité mais inquiétude.

Je lui lance un regard septique. On sait tous les deux ce qui se passera si je décide de faire usage de ma baguette et l'humiliation sera pour lui. Mais, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de mettre un coup à sa fierté démesurée. C'est pourquoi je grince simplement:

-Alors, libère-le du maléfice!

Il se tourne vers Severus en soupirant lourdement et marmonne la formule de l'antisort.

-Et voilà, dit-il alors que Severus se relève tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance que Lily ait été là, Servilus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle!

Je me glace et ma respiration se coupe. Il n'a pas osé, n'est-ce pas? Il ne l'a pas vraiment dit? J'ai mal entendu, c'est certain. Mais, quand j'entends les hoquets surpris des autres, que je croise son regard tout aussi choqué, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée. Alors, finalement, il a déjà choisi son camp. Je n'ai pas réussi à le ramener malgré l'amitié que je lui ai offerte, malgré mon soutien, mon écoute. Rien n'y a fait, je n'ai pas suffit.

Je sers les dents de toute mes forces pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas exploser. Ma colère se dirige alors vers lui aussi.

-Très bien, je dis froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus._

Je vois ses épaules se vouter alors que ma phrase met une fin définitive à cette relation devenue houleuse depuis si longtemps. Cette fois, j'abandonne, je lâche prise.

-Fais des excuses à Lily, rugit Potter d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée dans la direction de Severus.

Mais, paradoxalement à ce qui vient de se passer, je ne veux pas voir Severus souffrir à nouveau.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser, je m'écrie en tournant un regard furieux sur lui. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui!

-Quoi? Proteste-t-il ne semblant pas y croire. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traité de… tu-sais-quoi!

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR!

Je termine avec des sanglots dans la voix alors, pour préserver ce qui me reste de fierté, je tourne les talons et m'éloigne aussi rapidement que je le peux.

-Lily, m'appelle-t-il. LILY!

Mais je ne le regarde pas, ne me tourne pas et le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Que ce soit de Severus ou de ses cheveux. Qu'il aille pourrir en enfer. Qu'ils y aillent tous les deux. Je fonce dans les toilettes des filles et les larmes s'autorisent à couler. Je balance mon sac de toutes mes forces dans un coin avec un petit cri. Mes larmes m'étranglent et j'ai tellement mal. Je l'ai perdu. Définitivement perdu. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour gérer ça. La douleur me déchire le cœur et j'ai du mal à respirer. Ma vision est trouble et j'entends la voix de Mary en écho alors que je sais qu'elle est juste à mes côtés. Je me regarde dans le miroir, ne me reconnaissant plus. Plus je me vois, plus le temps passe et moins je ressemble à celle que j'étais en arrivant ici. Pas étonnant que personne ne se soit jamais interrogé. Mais, il n'y a que la douleur présente sur mon visage et je me demande pourquoi j'ai si mal.

C'était pourtant prévisible, on ne peut pas dire que je n'avais été prévenue. Je savais qui Severus était, je l'ai subi pendant des années même s'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment pris à moi. Je savais qu'à une époque, il s'était tourné vers ce connard de serpent psychotique. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce déchirement? Comme si j'avais le cœur brisé?

Ma poitrine m'oppresse, j'ai envie de hurler, de tuer, de frapper. Et c'est ce je fais. Je ne vois pas mon poing partir, je ne sens pas le miroir se briser ni le sang couler. C'est la douleur qui me ramène ainsi que le cri paniqué de mon amie qui me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Lily, il faut que tu te calmes, tente-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi? Je demande en m'effondrant contre elle.

-Je pourrais te dire que je savais que ça arriverait, que je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais être amie avec lui. Mais ça ne t'aidera pas et ça ne sera pas non plus l'entière vérité. Ce que je te dirais, c'est simplement que tu es arrivée trop tard pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit de concret pour lui. Il avait plongé avant même que tu n'arrives, Lily. Tu lui as apporté un semblant de soleil, une illumination. Mais tu étais plus comme une étoile filante qu'un soleil. Tu l'as aidé un peu, mais pas assez pour le sauver entièrement. Personne n'aurait pu. Et tu n'aurais pas pu donner exactement ce qu'il attendait de toi.

Je ne réponds pas, continuant de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre sa dernière phrase, peut-être n'en ai-je simplement pas le courage. Elle prend ma main blessée dans la sienne et me demande si je veux aller à l'infirmerie. Je secoue la tête avec véhémence. Je ne veux voir personne. Alors, elle prend sa baguette et murmure une formule. Ma blessure se ferme et le sang disparait ainsi que la douleur.

Elle m'aide alors à me relever et m'entraine avec elle à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune. J'attire bien des regards curieux et j'entends d'ici les futur commérages: « Lily Evans, complètement effondrée après la scène du lac, doit être soutenue par son amie et camarade de chambre pour pouvoir marcher droit ». Mary leur lance des regards menaçant alors que je me contente de suivre. Quoi faire d'autre?

Une fois dans notre dortoir, je me cache dans mon lit, fermant les rideaux et plaquant un coussin sur mon visage. Mary comprend sans que je ne dise quoique ce soit et me laisse tranquille. Je reste là pendant des heures à réfléchir, à me demander quoi faire de tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et j'en viens à deux conclusions.

La première est que je ne dois plus fréquenter Severus Rogue, et ce, même s'il vient se justifier ou s'excuser. Je dois à présent le laisser faire son chemin sans intervenir parce qu'au fond, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour lui. Je ne suis pas une raison suffisante pour lui de se détourner de la face de serpent et tout ce qu'elle lui apporte. Je dois donc me retirer de sa vie définitivement et pas seulement parce que je lui en veux. Bien que ce fait aidera à couper court à nos relations.

La deuxième conclusion est que rester éloigner de James Potter et ne pas lui céder sera peut-être plus facile que prévu, finalement.

Je suis dans la salle de bains en train de me brosser les cheveux quand Mary entre, mal à l'aise.

-Lily, commence-t-elle. Rogue est là et demande à te voir.

-Dis-lui que je ne veux pas, je murmure en continuant à brosser mes cheveux.

-Je lui ai dit, soupire-t-elle. Mais, il a menacé de dormir devant le tableau jusqu'à ce que tu sortes si tu ne descendais pas. Et il avait l'air vraiment sérieux.

Je soupire lourdement en déposant ma brosse.

-Je peux appeler le professeur McGonagall si tu veux, me propose-t-elle en me voyant faire. Rien ne t'obliges à…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Je vais régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute avant d'aller me coucher et d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Demain, j'envisagerai l'émasculation de Potter s'il se trouve dans les parages.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je me lève et descend les escaliers. La salle commune est vide, il doit être plus tard que je ne le pensais. Je m'arrête et inspire profondément, appelant toute la colère et toute la déception qui m'ont étreinte près du lac. J'ouvre ensuite le portrait pour tomber face mon meilleur ami ou plutôt mon ancien meilleur ami.

-Salut, commence-t-il maladroitement et je crispe les mâchoires. Comment ça va?

-J'ai connu mieux, je réponds froidement.

Il y a un silence durant lequel chacun se jauge. Je ne dois pas avoir une allure très glorieuse malgré la douche et les litres d'eau froide pour défroisser ma figure. J'ai les yeux toujours bouffis et tout rouges, mes lèvres sont gonflées de les avoir mordues pour taire mes sanglots et ma voix est tellement pathétique et tremblante qu'on dirait que je vais me mettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre. Et je sais qu'il s'en rend compte quand je vois le regret, la culpabilité et d'autres trucs du genre passer dans ses yeux. Lui qui est généralement aussi impassible qu'un mur, il aura fallu qu'il m'insulte et brise notre amitié pour enfin exprimer quelque chose de concret. Merveilleux.

-Je suis désolé, tente-t-il.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, je réplique, les dents serrées.

-Je suis désolé, répète-t-il avec une note désespéré dans la voix.

-Épargne ta salive, je crache en serrant les poings -pas question de pleurer. Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

-C'est vrai, assure-t-il comme si ça le faisait gagner des points. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement…

-Échappé? Je ricane sans aucune pitié, la mention de l'insulte ramenant la colère.

Il ne dit rien, baissant la tête. Un soupire tremblant m'échappe alors que je passe une main sur mon visage. Enfin, les mots sortent.

-Il est trop tard, je souffle. Pendant toute une année, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ni même ma famille ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts, j'ajoute avec dégoût alors qu'il se tasse sur lui-même. Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre ce cher Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme sans avoir prononcé un mot. Je sens une présence dans mon dos, à travers l'entrebâillement du portrait, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

-Je ne peux plus faire semblant, je continue en fermant les yeux un instant, fatiguée. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

-Non… Écoute, je ne voulais pas…

-…me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus, je m'exclame. Pourquoi serais-je différente?

Luttant avec lui-même, il est sur le point de parler, mais je le coupe une fois de plus.

-Réveille-toi, je réplique. Tu as choisi de lier ta vie à un homme qui veut la mort de gens comme moi! Tu veux lui jurer fidélité et t'agenouiller devant lui tel un chien face à son maitre! Il pourrait t'ordonner de me tuer et quel autre choix aurais-tu? Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas puisque tu as les même idéaux que ce psychopathe névrosé? Et comment pourrais-je être amie avec toi en sachant ça? Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point c'est ridicule?

Il ne dit rien, il me semble voir ses yeux briller bizarrement, mais il les ferme.

-Lily…je…

-Je ne veux plus jamais revivre un moment comme celui de tout à l'heure, j'éructe. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Rejoins tes super nouveaux amis futurs meurtriers et laisse-moi définitivement tranquille. C'est terminé, tu entends? Toi et moi, on n'est plus amis!

Sans un regard, je tourne les talons, entre dans la salle commune et claque le tableau sous les protestations de la grosse Dame. Je ferme les yeux en m'appuyant contre la porte alors que mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Un gémissement plaintif m'échappe alors que je plaque ma main sur ma poitrine. Ça fait vraiment mal et j'ai du mal à respirer. Un toussotement me fait sursauter et j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face aux maraudeurs au grand complet. Potter me lance un regard désolé, presque désespéré et j'ai envie de le gifler.

-Tu dois être content, je commence avec sourire froid. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais!

-Quoi? Demande-t-il sans comprendre.

-Tu as réussi à me faire abandonner la seule personne qui a toujours été là pour moi. Tu as réussi à me faire éprouver de la rancœur après lui alors que tu savais parfaitement ce qu'il représentait pour moi et combien j'avais besoin de lui. Tout ça par égoïsme.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça par…

-Bien sûr que si, je l'interromps en m'approchant de lui au fur et à mesure que je parle. Dès le départ, tu n'as pas supporté qu'on puisse prêter plus d'attention à quelqu'un comme lui qu'à quelqu'un comme toi. Tu t'es toujours cru supérieur à lui et le plus pathétique dans cette histoire, c'est que rien n'a jamais prouvé que tu valais mieux que lui, bien au contraire.

-Tu trouves vraiment que Servilus vaut mieux que moi? S'indigne-t-il.

-Oh oui, beaucoup plus. Lui au moins ne martyrise pas ceux qu'il méprise parce qu'il en a la possibilité. Il ne se croit supérieur à personne et…

-C'est un mangemort.

-Seulement parce que toi et tes abrutis d'amis, vous l'y avez poussé, je hurle en le poussant. C'est tellement courageux de s'en prendre à une personne sans défense, pas vrai? Une personne isolée contre quatre, quel exploit, je siffle en les regardant tous avec un air écœuré. Tellement digne d'un Gryffondor!

-On ne s'est jamais attaqué à quatre contre lui, me contredit Black en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que dans la bande il y avait une poule mouillée et une autruche, je crache en m'adressant à Pettigrow et Lupin. C'est vrai qu'à deux contre un, c'est tout de suite plus équitable.

-Écoute Lily, je sais que tu es…, commence Potter.

Je ne le laisse pas terminer et pointe rageusement mon index dans sa poitrine alors qu'il grimace.

-Je. T'interdis. Formellement. De. M'appeler. Lily, je réplique en ponctuant chaque moi d'un coup. Pour toi, c'est Evans, Potter. En fait, je t'interdis même de ne serait-ce que m'adresser la parole. Je jure de te tuer ou de te ridiculiser comme tu sais si bien le faire avec les autres si tu oses m'approcher un jour, toi ou un de tes débiles d'amis sans aucune conscience ou moralité!

-Tu défends des Serpentards? S'énerve-t-il à son tour alors que les autres nous regardent l'un après l'autre avec un air inquiet.

-Être un Serpentard signifie pour toi valoir moins que les autres êtres humains? Je m'indigne. Ils ont autant le droit que toi de vivre et contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, ils ne sont pas tous prédestinés à finir à la botte de ce putain de serpent dégénéré! C'est exactement ce genre de comportements ou de préjugés qui font qu'ils finissent par aller dans ce camp! Tu crois que les maltraiter et les exclure vont les inciter à se tourner vers nous? Mais, tu es complètement débile ou tu le fais exprès? De plus, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux si vous leur infliger le même traitement qu'ils infligent à leur victime!

-Je te demande pardon? Siffle Black. Tu peux nous en vouloir et dire ce que tu veux, mais certainement pas que nous valons autant que ces Serpents! Nous ne pratiquons pas la magie noire, nous!

-Toi mieux que quiconque devrait comprendre où je veux en venir, je martèle. Vous ne pratiquez peut-être pas la magie noire, mais la torture psychologique est tout aussi douloureuse! Ose dire le contraire!

Il sert les mâchoires, mais se tait. Il sait que j'ai raison. Je me tourne vers Lupin qui semble accablé, mais je m'en contrefiche. Peu importe qu'il soit mon futur professeur. Peu importe combien sa vie est difficile à cause de son état. Il n'a rien fait.

-Quant à toi, je claque, le faisant sursauter. Tu comptes les regarder foutre la vie en l'air de combien de personnes avant de réagir? Ton badge de préfet te sert à quoi au juste, si ce n'est leur donner des privilèges? As-tu à ce point peur de te faire rejeter que tu serais près à accepter de laisser les autres souffrir? Si ce sont vraiment tes amis, ils accepteront que tu aies un rôle à jouer et que tu refuses leurs actions. Dans l'autre cas, tu es d'accord avec eux et c'est encore plus méprisable venant de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'est d'être rejeté par les autres!

Il sursaute et plisse les yeux alors je me mords la langue. J'en ai trop dit, mais la colère et la haine parle pour moi. Mon regard se tourne vers Pettigrow qui se tasse, attendant que je tombe sur lui.

-Et toi, je crache en secouant la tête. Quand apprendras-tu à vivre par toi-même et non par procuration?

Il y a un silence lourd et je finis par remarquer Mary sur le côté qui ne dit rien mais qui adresse à son copain un regard déçu. Je regarde de nouveau Potter qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux et les miens s'emplissent de larmes.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça après avoir prétendu tenir à moi, je murmure, la voix brisée. Merlin, quelle gourde j'ai été d'avoir failli te croire et d'avoir de la peine pour toi…

-J'étais sincère, m'assure-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça alors que tu savais que ça me ferait du mal? Te fiches-tu à ce point de ce que peuvent ressentir les autres? Je hurle.

Mes épaules se voutent alors que je me laisse aller sur un divan, enfermant mon visage dans les mains.

-Et tu n'as même pas arrêté, je continue dans un souffle. Je t'ai presque supplié mais, tu as continué jusqu'au bout.

-Je ne savais pas que ça te toucherait à ce point, dit-il en voulant me toucher l'épaule mais je le repousse en me levant.

-Et bien j'espère que ça en valait la peine, je réponds d'un ton froid en allant aux escaliers de mon dortoir. Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'existes plus à mes yeux!

Et je monte. J'entends Lupin appeler Mary mais celle-ci répond:

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler maintenant.

Avant de monter avec moi. On se couche encore une fois dans le même lit, sans rien dire, profitant juste de la présence d'une amie, d'une présence réconfortante mais silencieuse. Et je me dis que cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire, même si elle apporte une bonne chose pour mon plan.

Oui, définitivement, rester loin de James Potter ne sera pas aussi difficile que je l'avais initialement prévu.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ;)<p>

Bon, vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai fait quelques modifications aux passages pris dans le livre. Ce pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, vu le rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre James et Ginny/Lily, je ne le voyais pas l'appeler Evans comme dans le livre alors il l'appelle par son prénom. Ensuite, la fin de la conversation entre Severus et elle est légèrement modifiée parce que je la trouvais trop "froide" au vue de leur amitié et de tout ce que représentait Severus pour elle. Donc, la situation est un peu plus "sentimentale" on va dire. De plus, je trouve ça bien de mettre la scène de son point de vue à elle c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la peine de tout retranscrire ;)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère ne pas avoir viré trop mélodramatique ^^'

Bisous.


	13. Chapter 13

_****_**Bonjour... Oui, je sais j'ai un terrible retard et je n'ai pas d'excuse spécial si ce le manque de temps et de motivation... Donc, je m'excuse sincèrement. Surtout que le chapitre n'est pas très long et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Par contre, je vous cadeaux d'un POV James. Ce n'était pas facile de plonger dans sa tête à lui ^^'  
><strong>

_****_**Encore meci à Mililys, Agrond , elo-didie , Lenoska , lovevampires3004 , Rukie-chan , luffynette , Taraliel et luffynette**

**Réponse aux review Anonymes:**

**accordon: Je suis contente que tu aimes. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Lullaby-dx: Oui, l'ambiance de l'année prochaine risque d'être... mouvementée. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, je ne pense pas m'attarder sur les vacances... Oui, je sais, c'est triste mais inévitable. Il fallait en passer par là, malheureusement. Contente de voir que tu aies aimé les modification ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ;)**

** sabrina: Bonjour, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire. Pour ce qui est de Rogue, je dirais simplement que je n'en aies pas fini avec lui mais, ce sera pour plus tard ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Kitkat: Contente que tu aies aimé, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 12.**_

**Pov James.**

-C'est bon Corny, ce n'est pas si grave.

Je fusille mon prétendu frère du regard alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est qu'une retenue et quelques points en moins, tente-t-il de me raisonner. Je sais que ce n'est pas super pour une fin d'année mais, il y a déjà eu pire.

Je lui lance un regard abasourdi. Mais, que raconte-t-il ce chiot attardé ?

-Parce que tu crois que c'est _ça_ qui me met dans cet état ? je l'interroge.

-Quoi d'autre ?

Il y a un silence où même Queudver le regarde avec lassitude puis, notre cher Patmol semble réaliser.

-Oh, c'est encore à cause de ta jolie rousse, c'est ça ?

-Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, je me lamente. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'a poussé à le faire.

-La jalousie, intervient Lunard sans lever les yeux de son livre. Elle n'avait pas franchement tort la veille. En fait, elle avait totalement raison.

-Pardon ? s'indigne Sirius. Moi, je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup trop dramatisé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a perdu de si important, de toute façon ?

-Un ami, son _meilleur_ ami. J'ai entendu des choses sur elle. Elle n'a apparemment pas eu une vie facile et la seule personne qu'elle connaissait en arrivant ici, c'était Rogue. Pas la meilleure fréquentation qui soit, je te l'accorde Pat mais, il se trouve que c'était ainsi. Lily ne connaissait que lui et d'un certain côté, je pense qu'elle a commencé à être…dépendante de lui.

-C'est vraiment ridicule, je crache. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'attacher à ce verracrace ? Il est…répugnant de magie noire.

-Il n'était pas comme ça avec elle, m'apprend-t-il. Je les ai vus discuter plus d'une fois et il était très différent de ce qu'il laissait toujours paraitre.

-Normal, il est amoureux, grommèle Sirius avec une grimace dégouté.

-Comment ne pas l'être ? je soupire avec fatalité. Elle est parfaite.

Ils me lancent tous un regard blasé mais, je n'y prête pas attention. Pour moi, elle l'est. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, j'ai trouvé la personne avec qui je veux passer ma vie. Le seul problème étant que cette dernière me déteste profondément.

-Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, je répète en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Tu l'as déjà dis Jamesie, soupire Pat. Mais, je continue de dire qu'elle dramatise ! Il l'a quand même traitée de Sang-de…

-Ne finis même pas, je grogne en lui lançant un sal regard. Et elle ne dramatise pas ! Arrête de toujours croire qu'on ne fait rien de mal.

Il y a un silence alors que Pat me regarde avec effarement. Oui, je suis d'accord. Moi, disant qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire une de nos blagues, c'est pas franchement commun. Mais, je dois avouer que, pour le coup, on a été trop loin. Je soupire en regardant le feu de la salle commune avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu as pu parler avec Mary ? je demande à Rem'.

-Non, soupire-t-il. Je crois que…je l'ai déçue. Il faut croire qu'elle pense comme Lily. Elle n'a pas dû apprécier de voir l'état dans lequel on a mi sa meilleur amie.

-Mais, c'est ridicule ! je m'exclame. Tu n'as absolument rien fait!

-C'est bien le problème James, réplique-t-il sombrement. Je vous ai encore laissé faire. Et c'est exactement ce que Lily et Mary me reprochent.

Il détourne le regard en soupirant. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Jamais une de nos blagues n'a aussi mal tournée. Jamais personne n'a été autant touché. On a blessé des personnes qu'on aimait. Moi, par mon incapacité à traité les Serpentards en être humain et Lunard, par son incapacité à nous dire non. Évidemment, Sirius et Peter ne sont pas concernés mais, l'ambiance n'est pas franchement au beau fixe depuis l'incident et ils en pâtissent.

Je relève la tête d'un coup en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. Elle descend, soutenu par Mary. Lily est pâle et ses yeux sont gonflés, elle ne semble pas avoir dormi de la nuit et fixe le sol alors que son amie lui murmure quelque chose. Cette dernière nous adresse un vague regard, pince les lèvres en secouant la tête -effectivement, Mary ne semble pas du tout contente, un exploit quand on la connait- et dirige Lily vers la sortie. Je regarde l'heure et découvre qu'il est, en effet, temps de manger. Mais, chose quasi impossible me concernant, je n'ai pas faim.

Je serais certainement resté ici si mon côté masochiste n'était pas ressorti. Il faut que je la voie, que je m'assure qu'elle va bien. Alors je me lève et mes amis font de même en soupirant, comprenant mon intention.

Nous arrivons dans la grande salle rapidement. Elles sont installées. Mary semble vouloir faire manger ma Lily alors que celle-ci a le regard dans le vide, soupirant devant les tentatives de son amie. Je m'approche et m'arrête juste derrière elle. Je reste figé, hésitant. Merlin, cette fille m'a transformé en quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier. Il est bien loin le gamin arrogant qui se moque de tout.

Elle semble sentir ma présence car elle se crispe et se tourne lentement, comme au ralenti. Quand elle me voit, son expression se fait glaciale et ses sourcils se froncent. Merlin, elle fait vraiment peur quand elle veut.

-Ton instinct de survie aurait-il encore diminué dans ton sommeil, Potter ? demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Je n'ai pas dormi, en fait, je réponds simplement sans savoir pourquoi.

-Oh, dit-elle avec une fausse mine désolée et je sais que ça va faire mal -tout comme mes amis qui grimacent en attendant la suite. Tu te serais donc enfin et miraculeusement trouvé une conscience ? Ça doit être douloureux de se retrouver à penser aux autres d'un seul coup quand on été habitué à ne voir que sa petite personne depuis sa naissance. J'aurais presque de la peine pour toi si tu n'étais pas un tel crétin.

J'ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé, me donnant sûrement un air de poisson attardé -et oui, je sais qu'il est impossible qu'un poisson ait une quelconque expression !

Ma belle rousse qui a sûrement envie de me tuer -et qui vient de le faire verbalement- se lève.

-Je vais prendre l'air, Mary, dit-elle à celle-ci qui n'a pas encore parler. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici. Il faut aussi que je finisse mes valises avant d'aller passer cette épreuve, ajoute-t-elle en s'avançant vers la sortie.

-Lily att…, je commence mais elle me foudroie du regard.

-Je pensais avoir été clair, assène-t-elle. Pour toi, c'est Evans. Non, en fait, évite même de me parler. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, termine-t-elle avec un air las avant de partir.

Je la regarde passer la grande porte avant que le poids des regards ne me pèse. Je fais le tour de la salle et remarque que je suis l'attraction de la grande salle. Ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi. Certains semblent avoir pitié, d'autres sont moqueurs voir satisfaits -je ne vise personne ou juste les Serpentards- et d'autres encore me regarde avec réprobation. Je grimace en croisant les yeux de ma directrice de maison. Ils veulent clairement dire « Vous l'avez bien cherché, monsieur Potter ». J'entends sa voix grinçante d'ici.

-Tu ne pouvais pas lui foutre la paix ? fait la voix de Mary.

Je me tourne vers elle, remarquant qu'elle semble être la seule en colère -mise à part Lily.

-Franchement, après ce que tu as fait, tu es culoté de venir lui reparler comme si tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes ! T'arrive-t-il d'utiliser le poichiche qui te sert de cerveau ou ce n'était pas en option à ta naissance ?

-Mary, tente Remus.

-Certainement pas Rem, le rabroue-t-elle. Très sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais quelque chose d'aussi…ou plutôt que tu ne ferais rien en regardant tranquillement une personne se faire humilier de la sorte. En fait, tu n'as même pas eu le courage de regarder. À croire que tu es très doué pour faire l'autruche ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu…Je n'ai même pas les mots pour te dire à quel point tu m'as déçue. De la part de tes imbéciles d'amis, je n'ai été que vaguement étonné mais toi !

Elle se lève, un air colérique et triste sur le visage.

-Et tu sais que ce n'est pas la seule chose que je te reproche, continue-t-elle alors que je fronce les sourcils. La sincérité et la confiance vont dans les deux sens ! On a dû oublier de te mettre au courant. Quand tu seras décidé à retrouver ton courage -pour rester polie-, ton intégrité et surtout, quand tu seras prêt à être entièrement sincère, tu sais où me trouver. Jusque là…j'ai bien peur que ce soit terminé.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle tourne à son tour les talons et part. Nous restons tous figé un moment avant que Remus ne soupire et s'installe là où Mary et Lily était avant notre arrivée. Nous l'imitons, mal à l'aise.

-Je…suis désolée Lunard, intervient finalement Pat. James avait raison, on n'aurait pas dû, cette fois.

-Laisse tomber, souffle Rem. C'était prévu d'avance, de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ? demande Peter avec perplexité -il faut dire que Lunard et Mary ne semblait pas être sur le point de rompre.

-Parce que je ne lui aurais jamais parlé de mon problème de fourrure et qu'elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose d'important.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? j'interroge. Je doute que quelqu'un comme Mary McDonald te repousse à cause de ça.

-Le problème ce n'est pas elle mais moi, soupire-t-il. Je crois que je ne l'aimais pas assez pour partager cette partie de ma vie avec elle.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne l'aimais pas ? s'étonne Sirius.

-Je veux dire que, même si je l'aimais beaucoup, je n'en étais pas amoureux, corrige-t-il.

Je le regarde avec suspicion. Il a beau avoir l'air sincère, j'ai vu le regard qu'il arborait il y a moins de dix secondes. Ça lui a fait du mal que Mary le quitte et on doit plus que tenir à quelqu'un pour souffrir d'une rupture. Du moins, de mon point de vue.

Je remarque Rogue à la table des Serpentards qui fixe les grandes portes avec indécision. Il reprend néanmoins son masque en apercevant mon regard. Je soupire lourdement.

Les vacances sont là et Lily me déteste. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser convenablement et je ne peux qu'espérer que ces grandes vacances calment sa rancœur.

Je croise le regard compatissant de mes amis et sourit difficilement. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à moi pour l'instant. Ce soir, le dernier jour avant les vacances, c'est la pleine lune et Rem a besoin de nous.

Mes problèmes m'attendront de toute façon.

**Pov Lily/Ginny.**

-Comment ça ?

Je quitte ma valise récalcitrante des yeux pour fixer mon amie avec ébahissement. Elle n'a pas dit ce que je pense avoir entendu tout de même ?

-J'ai quitté Remus Lupin, répète-t-elle avec calme.

-Mais…pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je devais faire. Pas seulement à cause de toute cette histoire. Mais, aussi parce qu'il ne sera jamais entièrement sincère avec moi et que je ne me contenterais pas de demi-mesure. C'est tout ou rien.

Je la regarde avec tristesse, comprenant où elle veut en venir et combien ça lui en coute. Pauvre Mary. Elle aime un garçon qui est dans l'incapacité d'être totalement sincère avec elle. Je comprends le point de vue de Remus. Ça doit être terrifiant de se dévoiler de cette manière. Les loups-garous sont tellement mal vus par la société et les gens en général. Il voit son état comme une raison valable d'être repoussé par toute personne l'approchant.

Il est évident que si Mary ne découvre pas son secret seul, il ne lui dira jamais rien.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je souffle. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pas vraiment, avoue-t-elle, le regard dans le vide. Mais, je m'y ferais. J'ai toujours su qu'il me tiendrait hors de sa vie, d'une certaine manière. Remus Lupin n'est pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un d'autre que les maraudeurs le connaitre aussi entièrement. Je le savais.

Elle hausse les épaules avec désinvolture mais est trahie par l'éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux. Je suis horrible de penser comme ça mais, sa douleur me permet de ne plus penser à la mienne. Tant que je m'occupe de mon amie, je n'ai plus à penser à moi.

-Et toi ? me demande-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Je soupire en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Je le savais aussi, je réponds finalement avec un sourire triste.

Oui, je savais, au fond, que Severus ne serait pas sauver. Tout comme je savais que James Potter n'est qu'un crétin. Un crétin que j'aime bien malgré moi.

-Tu leur en veux beaucoup ? demande Mary avec hésitation.

-À qui ? je raille. Et pourquoi ? À Severus pour m'avoir traité de la pire insulte qui soit ? Aux maraudeurs pour l'avoir poussé à bout ? À James Potter en particulier pour n'être qu'une espèce d'imbécile arrogant après m'avoir fait croire qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien ?

-Tu leur en veux effectivement beaucoup, conclut-elle en hochant la tête. Mais, tu sais, James n'est pas quelqu'un de vraiment mauvais dans le fond...

-Mary, on a assisté à la même scène, non ? Si ça, ce n'est pas être mauvais...

-Il est juste immature et réagit sous le coup de l'impulsion et...

-Tu le défends ? je l'interromps, ébahie.

-Non...c'est juste que... Tu as peut-être été un peu vive dans ta réaction...

-Quoi ? Vive dans ma réaction ? Mais enfin, tu as vu et entendu la même chose que moi, non ? Alors d'après toi, Potter est plus excusable que Severus ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est à Gryffondor ? Parce qu'il est mignon ? Parce qu'il...

-Laisse tomber, d'accord ? finit-elle par dire en souriant. Tu as raison, il n'est pas plus excusable que Rogue. Je suppose que je me suis laissée attendrir pendant un moment.

Je soupire en regardant une fois de plus ma male. Je fronce les sourcils en pleine réflexion avant d'avoir une idée. Je monte sur le lit avant de m'assoir sur la valise mais, mon poids ne semble pas suffisant.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Mary avec perplexité.

-Viens m'aider, je souffle difficilement. Elle ne veut pas se fermer.

-Tu l'as sûrement trop remplie, me contredit-elle en me rejoignant tout de même.

-Et moi, je te dis qu'elle se fermera qu'elle le veuille ou non, je réplique alors qu'elle s'assied avec moi sur la valise.

Nous devons vraiment avoir l'air ridicule toutes les deux, à califourchon sur une male qui refuse de se fermer. Mais, avec nos efforts combinés, la fermeture cède. Nous restons à notre place, reprenant difficilement notre souffle. On se regarde et on se sourit.

Je tente de me retirer de la male mais manque mon coup et atterris le derrière au sol. Mary me regarde, pince les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Mais, je n'arrive pas à me retenir moi-même et cède à l'hilarité, me tenant le ventre, toujours au sol.

Au fond, je me sens rassurée. Si j'arrive encore à rire, c'est que tout ne va pas si mal.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit, ce sont surtout les réactions du lendemain. Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne pense pas m'éterniser sur les vacances, on passera rapidement à leur septième année normalement...<p>

D'après vous, comment va se passer cette dernière année ? Y aura-t-il des réconciliations ? Encore des disputes ?

Ce sera également lors de cette année que la guerre sera mise un peu plus en avant plan. Elle n'était pas très importante jusqu'ici mais ça va changer. Ce qui signifie que des temps sombres approchent. Il suffirait que je vous dise de rester sur vos gardes pour que ça fasse un peu prophétie non ? Mdr.

N'hésiter pas à laisser une review en tout cas ;)

Bisous.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oui, je sais, j'ai encore trainer ^^' Mais bon, voici le nouveau chapitre tout frais rien que pour vous ;) Avec le résumé des vacances de Lily sur lesquels je ne m'étends pas plus que nécessaire même si j'ai hésité. Il ne sert à rien de stagner sans faire avancer les choses, n'est-ce pas ? mdr  
><strong>

**Encore merci à elo-didie, Tam83 , Agrond , Rukie-chan , BamonForEternity**

**Merci à:  
><strong>

**accordon: **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review.**  
><strong>

**Hanane:** Merci à toi de continuer à la lire ^^ Alors comme ça, Lily va céder rapidement d'après toi ? Et bien, nous verrons (ou plutôt vous parce que moi je sais déjà xD) Je suis contente de connaitre ton point de vue pour le destin de Lily, James et les autres. Je rejoins ton avis sur certains points même si je suis toujours mitigée. J'ai deux solutions et l'une d'elle prend le pas sur l'autre... Merci beaucoup pour ta (tes ^^') review en tout cas ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)**  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture jeunes gens :P**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 2805/2012: Merci à Kalisca pour sa correction**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 13.<strong>_

La pluie tombe. C'est peut-être un signe. Je ne devrais pas retourner là-bas, je devrais plutôt rester à la maison.

Je soupire devant la bêtise de ma pensée. Comme si le temps se chargerait de m'envoyer un signe sur la marche à suivre. Mais, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'accrocher alors que le stress me ronge à l'idée de le revoir. De _les _revoir.

Ces vacances ont été un véritable calvaire. D'abord, tout ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année m'a bouleversée plus que je l'aurais voulu. Ma résolution de ne plus y penser a été complètement anéantie par les questions de Miranda dès nos retrouvailles. J'ai repensé à tout, me demandant si je n'avais pas été trop dure avec James et Severus avant de me rappeler la grosse tête du premier et l'insulte du second.

En fait, ce n'est pas tant l'insulte en elle-même qui me blesse. Le fait est qu'il a choisi son camp en même temps qu'il m'a craché ce mot. Et je suis déçue parce que j'ai cru qu'il me choisirait moi. Au fond, c'est de l'égocentrisme pur et dur. Je suis pathétique d'avoir cru que je pourrais changer les choses pour mon meilleur ami. Ex-meilleur ami. Surtout que, au final, je ne suis pas un élément perturbateur, mais un élément de l'histoire.

Du coup, je me demande si j'ai vraiment le droit de vouloir changer les choses. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Harry est né. C'est lui qui doit détruire face de serpent constipé. Et puis…imaginer un monde sans Harry, une vie sans James. C'est douloureux, inimaginable. Je ne me vois pas passer ma vie sans James malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. J'ai beau avoir cru que les derniers évènements rendraient les choses plus faciles, je me suis plantée en beauté. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait, c'est sûr, mais je l'aime encore tellement.

Aujourd'hui, quand je pense que j'ai cru être amoureuse d'Harry, je me sens malade. Ainsi, le sentiment si puissant qui me liait à lui et que je ne comprenais pas n'était que l'instinct maternelle. J'ai appris à l'aimer comme une mère avant même de l'avoir mis au monde. Ou plutôt, si, je l'avais mis au monde puisqu'il existait déjà, mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi.

Suis-je la seule à qui cette réflexion refile la migraine ? Bon sang, peut-on faire plus compliqué ?

La seconde raison pour laquelle ces vacances ont été catastrophiques (en dehors de mes questionnements intérieurs), c'est bien évidemment Pétunia Evans.

Elle me déteste toujours autant et, même si je connais les raisons de ce mépris, ça m'agace. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas être aimé de tout le monde. Mais, mise à part les Serpentards qui ont été éduqués dans le but de me détester, personne ne m'a jamais méprisée à ce point. Je me suis toujours entendue avec tout le monde en général, même Luna Lovegood avec qui la plupart des élèves avaient quelques difficultés. Je ne suis pas habituée à être rejetée de cette manière et je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça.

Surtout que je ne la déteste pas du tout de mon côté. Au contraire, voir à quel point l'amour et l'attention de ses parents compte pour elle me ramène au cottage. J'étais la seule fille alors, j'avais l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à prouver.

Je voulais montrer que je pouvais être aussi courageuse que Charlie, aussi intelligente que Bill, aussi ambitieuse que Percy, aussi drôle que Fred et George et aussi aimante que Ron.

Mes frères avaient tous une caractéristique bien spécifique. Moi, j'étais juste la fille.

Donc, je comprends que Pétunia se sente mal avec ma présence. Car, si je n'en ai jamais voulu à mes frères parce que je les aimais et que nous avions grandi ensemble, Pétunia, elle, ne me connaissait pas. Je suis arrivée comme un bulldozer et j'ai tout saccagé de sa belle vie sur mon passage.

C'est triste, après Noël, je pensais que je me ficherais bien de savoir si elle m'aime ou pas. Le fait est que je me suis trompée. Encore une fois.

Pétunia a d'ailleurs trouvé un complice dans son mépris total de ma personne : Vernon Dursley.

Le concernant, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : pas étonnant que Tunie finira aigrie avec un tel débile pour mari. J'avoue bien malgré moi que, si elle détestait autant Harry, c'était de ma faute. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, je lui aurais refoutu sous le nez ce qu'elle avait si bien réussi à oublier, son monstre de sorcière de sœur.

Il est venu dîner un jour et n'a cessé de m'ignorer, de chercher à me mettre mal à l'aise ou de me lancer des regards dégoutés. Miranda et son mari ne savaient pas quoi faire, pris entre deux feux – mettre Vernon à la porte et blesser Tunie ou le laisser faire et me blesser moi. Quant à Pétunia, elle semblait soulagée. Sûrement par le fait que son fiancé ne réagisse pas comme ses parents.

J'ai d'ailleurs été invitée à leur mariage avec tellement de réticence de la part des fiancés que j'ai failli en rire. Nul doute que l'ordre venait des parents.

Quel charmant tableau de famille.

De plus, pour me compliquer encore plus la tâche, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Si Harry naissait, grandissait et que nous mourrions tous comme le destin l'a voulu, il ne serait pas seul comme il le croyait. Harry a toute une famille. Les Weasley. Il a donc des oncles, des tantes, des cousins, des grands-parents.

C'est avec cette réalisation que des idées me sont venues. Je me suis imaginée écrire des lettres pour lui expliquer, pour lui raconter. Je me suis imaginée lui laissant mes souvenirs. Des souvenirs où il apprendrait à connaitre son père et sa mère, ce nouveau moi. Je lui apprendrais qu'il a encore une famille, plus proche qu'il ne le pense et, avec un peu de chance, il ne m'en voudrait pas. Il serait peut-être même heureux.

Mais, je me suis giflée sévèrement. Suis-je si égoïste ? Je ne pense pas à James là-dedans. Ni à Sirius, ni à Remus. Je ne peux pas décider de leur droit de vie ou de mort. Alors, je dois m'en tenir à ce que j'ai décidé. S'ils meurent pendant la guerre, ce ne sera pas de ma faute, je n'aurai pas à me sentir coupable.

-Lily, c'est l'heure ! me crie Miranda, me ramenant à la réalité. Je jette un nouveau regard par la fenêtre alors que le tonnerre éclate.

L'éclair attire mon attention sur la Gazette. Des images bougent, montrant des sorciers devant une maison. Des Aurors. La maison est saccagée et la marque des Ténèbres s'élève dans le ciel. Je soupire alors qu'un frisson désagréable me traverse.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de Voldemort l'année dernière ni de ses mangemorts. J'ai cependant le mauvais pressentiment que ce ne sera pas pareil cette année. Il a l'air décidé à se faire entendre. Il a déjà attaqué deux familles moldues ce mois-ci. Ça m'inquiète, et je sais que ça inquiète aussi Miranda et Phillip même s'ils ne montrent rien. Quant à Pétunia... Elle a une raison de plus de me détester.

-Lily !

-J'arrive, je réponds en attrapant mes bagages.

Ma chouette est déjà en bas avec mon boursouf. Je descends donc lentement, arrivant devant une Miranda qui tourne en rond en se rongeant les ongles.

-Te voilà ! s'exclame-t-elle en souriant. Tu as une petite mine, reprend-t-elle alors que son sourire s'efface.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée, rien de plus, je la rassure. On y va ?

Elle me sourit et nous rejoignons Phillip dans la voiture. Le trajet se fait silencieux. Les seuls sons résonnants sont le tonnerre de l'orage et la pluie tapant contre les carreaux. Phillip se gare devant King's Cross et nous descendons, toujours en silence. Une fois devant le portail, Miranda se tourne vers moi avec un regard triste.

-Je…Nous sommes désolés pour ce qui s'est passé avec Pétunia et Vernon, souffle-t-elle.

-Je comprends, j'assure en souriant.

-Tu es en droit de nous en vouloir, soupire Phillip. Nous voulions intervenir, vraiment, mais…

-Tunie est déjà tellement remplie de colère, explique Miranda en frissonnant.

-Je ne suis pas fâchée, j'insiste en secouant la tête.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es si silencieuse depuis. Tu n'as pas du tout parlé pendant le trajet. Et tu as une drôle de tête. Tu sembles…triste. Et angoissée.

-C'est juste, je commence en jetant un coup d'œil au mur. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'y retourner.

Miranda et Phillip me regardent, ébahis. Ils savent que j'aime Poudlard, alors m'entendre dire que je ne veux pas y aller a de quoi les choquer.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiète Miranda. Quelque chose dont tu ne nous aurais pas parlés ?

-Non, je m'exclame, consciente de mentir. C'est que…avec tout ce qui se passe…je m'inquiète un peu. Sans compter que c'est l'année des ASPICS et que je vais devoir travailler très dur sans même savoir ce que je veux faire plus tard. S'il y a un plus tard.

-Hey, m'arrête Miranda en me prenant la main. Arrête de déprimer. Il est normal que tu t'inquiètes à cause de ce mégalomane. Mais, rien ne dit que cette histoire deviendra catastrophique. Pour ce qui est de tes examens de _fin d'année_, je pense qu'il un peu tôt pour y penser autant. Surtout que tu es brillante et que je suis certaine que tu réussiras. Et pour ton avenir…Lily, tu as encore une année entière pour y penser, tu trouveras ta voie. Aie un peu confiance en la vie. Et surtout en toi.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je soupire en lui rendant son étreinte. C'est vraiment une bonne mère. Toujours à l'écoute et capable de te rassurer, de te réconforter.

-Merci maman, je souffle et elle ressert son étreinte avant de s'éloigner.

Je ne l'appelle pas souvent de cette façon, mais la voir irradier de cette manière quand je le fais me réchauffe le coeur.

-Il faut que tu y ailles. Écris-nous et nous nous verrons pour le mariage de ta sœur. Ce sera pour les vacances de Noël.

J'acquiesce et leur dis au revoir avant de franchir la barrière. Je regarde l'horloge. Onze heure moins cinq. Il est temps. Je monte dans le train et déambule pour trouver un compartiment libre.

-Lily !

Une chose non-identifiée me saute dessus et je manque de m'étaler au sol, sortant ma baguette.

-Relax Lily, rit Mary en s'éloignant.

-Non, mais, ça ne va pas d'agresser les gens de cette façon ? je râle.

-Tu m'as manqué, s'excuse-t-elle. On aurait dû s'écrire plus souvent.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, j'admets en lui prenant la main. On y va ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer le voyage dans les couloirs.

-J'avais hâte que la rentrée arrive, s'enthousiasme Mary en avançant.

Nous arrivons devant un compartiment et je me fige, Mary me fonçant dedans. Je ne m'excuse même pas. Severus Rogue est assis, mais il n'est pas seul. Ses nouveaux amis l'accompagnent. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, il plante ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend de l'élan pour se lever, mais je me détourne en pinçant les lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir eu vraiment hâte, je soupire.

-Ne t'occupe pas de lui, me conseille mon amie en reprenant la marche.

-Je sais, je soupire. Je ne devrais même pas le regarder mais… L'année passée, c'est avec lui que je suis arrivée. Je ne connaissais personne d'autre et… c'était mon meilleur ami.

-Eh bien aujourd'hui, tu es avec moi !

Nous trouvons finalement un compartiment vide avec grand soulagement et nous nous installons. Ron –mon boursouf- prend place sur mes jambes et je le caresse.

-Alors, tes vacances ? m'interroge Mary.

-Pétunia a passé son temps à m'éviter. Quand son fiancé a diné à la maison, il a été désagréable avec moi toute la soirée d'une manière qu'il espérait sans doute subtile.

-Tes parents n'ont rien dit ?

-La situation est compliquée. Pétunia ressemble à un scrout à pétard sur le point d'exploser. Et on sait tous qu'on n'a pas envie que ça arrive. Elle peut être très méchante quand l'envie lui en prend, et elle n'aurait besoin que d'un encouragement pour cracher son venin sur moi.

-Premièrement, Lily, les scrouts n'ont pas de venin. Deuxièmement, je suis bien contente de ne pas la connaitre, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une personne très gentille.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je la défends. Elle est perdue, elle se sent mise à l'écart et il lui faut un responsable. Qui de mieux que son monstre de sœur pour ça ?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tout comme je n'en suis pas un. Ni aucun des habitants de Poudlard… exceptés les mangemorts.

Je lui souris et m'apprête à répondre quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur Peter. Il nous regarde toutes les deux tour à tour. On le supplie du regard en secouant la tête de manière coordonnée. Il se mordille la lèvre.

-Alors Pet' ? fait la voix enjouée de Sirius.

-S'il te plait, je mime.

-C'est occupé par des Serpentards, répond-t-il en refermant la porte.

Nous restons silencieuses, les écoutant s'en aller. Ensuite, on se regarde avant de pouffer.

-On est pathétiques, souffle-t-elle. Effrayées par des garçons !

-Personnellement, c'est mon manque de contrôle qui pourrait me conduire au meurtre qui m'effraie, je grimace.

Elle me sourit avant d'attraper un livre et de se plonger dedans. J'en sors un à mon tour et me fige devant le titre. « Tristan et Yseult ». Le livre que je lisais la rentrée scolaire passée. Avec Severus. Je le range d'un geste furieux.

-Triple crétin déséquilibré incapable de faire les bons choix en plus d'être un stupide élément important de mon existence !

Mary me jette un regard interrogateur que j'ignore, prenant le manuel de Sortilège de cette année. Je refuse de penser à Severus Rogue. J'ai décidé de mettre un terme à nos relations. J'ai refusé ses excuses. Et je sais que c'était la seule chose à faire ! Alors, au nom de Merlin, je vais m'y tenir et arrêter de repenser à lui à la première occasion !

Après vingt minutes, Mary se lève. Elle doit aller à la réunion des préfets. Mon amie a été nommée Préfète-en-chef et redoute de connaitre son homologue. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant et elle part.

Quand elle revient, elle est blanche. Elle se laisse tomber sur la banquette et se prend la tête dans les mains.

-Bon sang, sur tous les préfets présents, toutes maisons confondues, il a fallu que l'on choisisse Remus Lupin ! geint-elle.

J'ouvre la bouche, sous le choc. Remus Lupin, maraudeur en puissance, autruche reconnue, a été choisi comme Préfet-en-chef ? Dumbledore n'espère tout de même pas encore qu'il aura une bonne influence sur ses amis, si ?

-Tu…peux toujours l'éviter, je tente.

-Avec des quartiers à partager ? raille-t-elle. Ça risque d'être compliqué !

-Ah, oui, les appartements privés, je me rappelle. Eh bien…Bonne chance.

-Merci Lily ! Voilà qui m'aide beaucoup !

* * *

><p>Poudlard. Quand je pense que j'ai hésité à revenir. Je me sens stupide maintenant. Poudlard est ma maison, la vraie. La seule chose qui me raccroche à mon époque… ou du moins à ce que je croyais être mon époque. Nous entrons dans la grande salle et nous installons.<p>

La cérémonie de répartition commence rapidement et finit tout aussi vite. Le Choixpeau ne semble jamais hésité cette année, pas de surprise. Pas de suspens. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est peut-être le signe que cette année sera plus tranquille. Sans surprise ni suspens.

Dumbledore nous fait ensuite son éternel discours, envoyant un regard insistant aux Maraudeurs en énonçant les interdits. En parlant d'eux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils se placent aussi éloignés mais c'est un soulagement. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté d'avoir James Potter à côté de moi pendant tout le repas. Trop de pression, même pour moi.

-Cette année, à titre exceptionnel, les Préfets-en-chefs seront de la même maison, annonce enfin le directeur. Je vous demande donc d'applaudir Mary Macdonald et Remus Lupin.

Je sens mon amie se tendre et jeter un coup d'œil à Remus avant de se lever. J'applaudis avec les autres, levant les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries du reste de la troupe. Je vois que les vacances n'ont rien arrangé.

Le repas commence enfin et je mange comme une vraie morfale, mon dernier repas datant du matin.

Une fois finie, je pars seul rejoindre la salle commune avec mon mot de passe, Mary devant s'occuper des premières années.

Je franchis le tableau et me fige en voyant les maraudeurs devant le feu. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, James se tourne vers moi. Son visage s'illumine d'espoir.

-Lily, souffle-t-il en se levant.

Il veut s'avancer vers moi, mais j'ai un recul instinctif. Il doit prendre ça pour du rejet puisque son visage se décompose. En réalité, je ne suis simplement pas sûre de résister s'il m'approche de trop près. Ne pouvant décemment lui dire une telle chose, je préfère jouer la carte du rejet et lui lance un regard froid.

-Je vois, soupire-t-il. Tu es toujours fâchée ?

-Fâchée ? je raille. Non. En fait, j'ai enfin réussi à ne plus me soucier de toi. C'est libérateur, tu ne peux pas savoir. Plus de ressentiment, plus de rage, plus d'exaspération. Juste une indifférence salvatrice ! je termine en souriant cyniquement.

Il baisse la tête et je serre les poings pour m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue pour le réconforter.

-Je pensais… que tu aurais oublié, avoue-t-il.

-Et c'est le cas, je mens. J'ai autre chose à penser qu'à vos gamineries de maraudeurs ! Au cas où tu l'ignorerais –ce dont je doute puisque ton paternel est Auror-, des familles moldues ont été assassinées pour avoir mis au monde des enfants sorciers. Autant dire que je me sens _légèrement_ concernée. Ça a rempli toutes mes réflexions des vacances !

-Ta famille va bien, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiète-t-il soudain. J'ai demandé à mon père, mais il n'a rien entendu.

-Ils vont bien, je rassure, mal à l'aise.

Qu'il ait pu s'inquiéter pour moi pendant les vacances, demander de mes nouvelles –ou plutôt la nouvelle de ma non-mort- me touche plus que ça ne le devrait. Crétin de maraudeur trop charmant.

Le silence devient gênant et je me tortille sur place, cherchant comment prendre congé.

-J'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper, je marmonne.

-Bien sûr, s'exclame James comme s'il venait de réaliser une erreur. Bonne nuit.

-Oui, c'est ça, je grince en tournant les talons.

En arrivant dans le dortoir, je soupire. Cette année, sans Mary pour m'épauler quand je me cache dans le dortoir, risque d'être difficile.

Les autres filles sont déjà couchées, je fais donc de même le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois dans mon lit, les pensées affluent.

J'ai cru qu'il serait facile d'en vouloir à James encore cette année, j'ai cru que mes bons moments avec Severus ne viendraient pas me hanter.

Je me suis définitivement et complètement plantée.

Rien n'a été facile avec James et ces moments passés avec Severus sont comme de l'acide dans ma poitrine et mon estomac.

Une chose est sûre, l'année ne sera vraiment pas tranquille

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre où il ne se passe finalement pas grand chose. C'est le retour à Poudlard, les retrouvailles et l'intro de cette nouvelle année qui commence pour nos sorciers ;)<p>

En espérant que ça vous aie plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, je les adore, elle me motive et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail ^^

Bisous.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alors, je crois que je vais commencer par m'excuser pour cette longue absence mais, entre les examens et mon ordi qui m'a lâchée sans parler de la panne d'inspiration, je n'ai pas pu terminer ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui. Alors, je le poste directement avant correction car ma bêta n'est pas là pour le moment et que, ne sachant pas quand elle reviendra, je préfère vous le poster maintenant.**

**Ensuite, encore un grand merci à skelta , elo-didie , BamonForEternity , Rukie-chan pour leur review.  
><strong>

**Lullaby-dx : Coucou ^^ Contente de te revoir, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes Mary également, j'ai beaucoup aimé travailler ce personnage ^^ Pour ce qui des préfets en chef, c'est impossible que ce soit James car, si tu te souviens bien, Harry est soulagé d'apprendre que son père n'avait pas été préfet dans le tome 5 Par contre, pour Lily, c'était plus de la logique, comme elle arrive lors de sa sixième année, ça aurait été bizarre de la mettre préfet en chef ^^' Donc, c'est tombé sur Remus (qui était bien préfet comme dit dans le tome 5) et Mary qui on eu le poste ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta (tes mdr) review en tout cas ;)  
><strong>

**Hanane: Coucou ^^ Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire ^^ Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, la suite sera écrite ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, il m'arrive souvent d'hésiter pour cette fiction alors savoir que ça plait est essentiel... Je suis contente aussi que tu aimes l'idée des lettres et de la pensine, elle pourrait bien être retenue qui sait ;) En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir et m'a beaucoup toucher. Votre soutien est essentiel pour m'aider à écrire et c'est de savoir que vous attendez la suite qui me motive pour écrire :)  
><strong>

**Je pense que la fin du chapitre plaira à pas mal d'entre vous mdr Mais, je n'en dis pas plus ;)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT: Merci à Kalisca pour la correction<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 14.<strong>_

-Allez Lily, on va être en retard ! s'angoisse Mary

Je soupire en accélérant le pas. En retard. J'en ai déjà marre des cours. Ils n'ont commencé que depuis deux mois et je n'en peux plus. Surtout que je commence avec Potions, et que Slug a eu l'idée ingénieuse de me mettre à côté de Severus !

Je fais tout pour l'éviter, sachant que s'il me parle, je ne pourrai m'empêcher de répondre et de peut-être même lui pardonner, et voilà qu'on me met à côté de lui en cours !

On arrive juste avant que la porte ne se ferme et je vais m'installer en sentant le regard de James Potter sur moi. Il ne m'a d'ailleurs pas beaucoup aidé non plus dans ma tâche de l'éviter même s'il se fait plus discret que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Le professeur donne les consignes du jour et j'écoute avec soin pour oublier la présence de Severus et le regard insistant de James. Je soupire de dépit en entendant que c'est un travail de groupe.

-Lily, entame Severus, mais je le devance.

-Je vais chercher les ingrédients, je réplique en me levant.

Quand je m'assieds, il a allumé le chaudron et nous nous répartissons les tâches en silence. C'est comme avant. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de parler pour nous comprendre en potion. Il change parfois une ou deux choses dans la préparation mais, je lui fais confiance et ne dit rien. Oui, comme avant.

Quand nos regards se croisent et que je détourne le mien, mon cœur se serre. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Ah oui, il s'est lié d'amitié avec des mangemorts.

La fin du cours vient comme une bénédiction et je vais poser la fiole de notre potion avant de me précipiter dehors, bousculant Potter au passage.

-Lily ! m'appelle Mary en me rattrapant. Merlin, ce que tu sembles énervée en ce moment !

-Je suis juste… stressée, je soupire en ralentissant.

-Tu dois relaxer ! Les choses sont déjà assez difficiles en ce moment avec ce qui se prépare pour qu'on perde la tête pour des garçons !

Je m'arrête en fermant les yeux fortement alors qu'un élan de remord me submerge.

-Je suis désolée, je réplique en me tournant vers elle. J'ai été tellement envahie par mes problèmes entre Pétunia, la rentrée, James, Severus, le massacre de ces familles moldues. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de te demander comment ça se passait avec Remus.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, sourit-elle. J'avoue ne pas y avoir vraiment pensé non plus. C'est vrai qu'on partage les mêmes quartiers et tout ça, mais…on ne se voit pas beaucoup, au final. Il passe plus de temps avec le reste des maraudeurs.

Je la regarde attentivement et remarque qu'elle évite de poser les yeux sur moi.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, j'affirme.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, avoue-t-elle. Quand il rentre, il va directement dans sa chambre. Pour les rondes, il préfère les faire séparément. Et quand on est forcés de parler de nos devoirs de préfets en chef, ça se passe si rapidement que j'ai du mal à tout noter ! Et il part tellement vite que j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse un trou dans un mur !

Elle a tout lâché d'une traite et termine essoufflée. Elle me sourit ensuite paisiblement.

-Ça fait du bien ! s'exclame-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas n'attends plus aussi longtemps pour venir m'en parler, la prochaine fois.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

-Oh, je t'assure, je te demande de te confier par pur égoïsme, j'avoue. Tant que tu me parles de tes problèmes, j'évite de penser aux miens !

Elle rit légèrement avant de me prendre le bras pour m'emmener vers le cours de métamorphose.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans soucis particulier et c'est épuisée que je rentre dans la salle commune pour faire mes devoirs. Je suis plongée dans mes soixante centimètres de parchemin et je sursaute en entendant une chaise être tirée. Je lève les yeux et tombe sur Sirius Black qui a pris place en face de moi. Il gigote et semble mal à l'aise. Il grimace alors que je hausse un sourcil.

-Bon, autant être sincère, entame-t-il. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière près du lac parce que je pense vraiment que c'était mérité, MAIS, ajoute-t-il en me voyant prête à me lever, je m'excuse de t'avoir causée de la peine.

Je me rassieds en fronçant les sourcils, septique.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas ton acolyte qui t'envoie ? je le questionne.

-Ben, parce que je t'avoue qu'il m'a tellement rabâché les oreilles avec cette histoire que je me suis dit qu'il fallait agir ! Ce qui ne signifie pas que mes excuses ne sont pas sincères, remarque. Ça signifie simplement que je n'étais pas prêt à te les dire, mais que j'ai craqué sous la pression.

-Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas prêt ?

-Tu…es un peu…imprévisible, hésite-t-il. Je n'avais pas envie de finir à l'infirmerie ou couvert de honte pour le reste de mes jours !

-Je fais si peur que ça ? je demande innocemment alors qu'un sourire narquois nait sur mes lèvres.

Il grimace sans répondre et je regarde par la fenêtre.

-Premièrement, sache que je ne t'aurais pas couvert de honte pour la simple et unique raison que toi et ton ami excellez dans la matière. Vous vous couvrez de honte de vous-mêmes en vous comportant comme si le monde vous appartenait alors qu'en fait, vous êtes totalement insignifiants.

-T'es dure, grommèle-t-il.

-C'est possible, j'acquiesce. Il se trouve simplement que j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec des personnes égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à leur bon plaisir ! Tu sais Black, quand on a parlé dans le parc près de chez moi, j'ai cru… je ne sais vraiment pas. Peut-être que je pensais qu'on pourrait devenir amis, que tu n'étais pas seulement ce que tu voulais montrer aux autres.

Il y a un silence alors qu'il a les yeux dans le vague, dans ses pensées.

-Je sais qui tu peux être, tu n'es pas mauvais, je souffle. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu es avec tes amis. Ils peuvent compter sur toi et jamais tu ne les trahiras. N'importe qui te comptant parmi ses amis peut se montrer heureux ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec ta famille.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Parce que tant que tu ne le comprendras pas, tu continueras d'essayer de te différencier d'eux. Le souci, c'est qu'à force, tu pourrais y perdre beaucoup, Sirius.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? tente-t-il de plaisanter.

-Disons que tu es en sursis, je réplique en souriant doucement.

Il a beau ne pas avoir relevé, je sais qu'il réfléchira tôt ou tard. Espérons que ce ne sera pas trop tard.

Il toussote, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

-Et pour…les autres ? demande-t-il et je pince les lèvres –je sais qu'il parle surtout d'_un_ autre.

-Pour James, c'est différent, je soupire. Ce n'est pas que je lui en veux même si ça a été le cas. C'est juste mieux comme ça.

-Comment ça pourrait être mieux ?

-Parce que j'évite de lui donner de l'espoir. Ce serait cruel puisqu'il n'y en a pas.

-Tu en es sûre ? rétorque-t-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Je suppose qu'il y en a eu, un jour, je souris tristement. Mais, il ne peut plus y en avoir maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

Je lui souris tout en me retenant de pleurer.

-Je t'assure que je fais au mieux, je réponds. Il y a des choses…qui ne s'expliquent pas.

Il fronce les sourcils avant de soupirer en secouant la tête. Considérant la conversation comme finie, je replonge dans mon devoir, tentant de me concentrer de nouveau. Je le finis rapidement et monte me coucher.

Le lendemain, je commence par Sortilèges et je m'y rends en trainant des pieds. Je me suis levée en retard et n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Je m'assieds, croisant les bras sur le banc et plongeant ma tête dedans.

-Tu t'es levée en retard ? souffle Mary avec surprise.

-Oui, je sais, je soupire sans lever la tête.

-Bonjour à tous ! retend la voix du professeur et je soupire encore une fois en relevant la tête.

Mary me jette un regard effarée. C'est vrai qu'il est rare de me voir aussi peu enthousiaste pour un cours. Bon, ce n'est pas que je saute de joie en m'y rendant d'habitude mais… une lassitude que je n'arrive pas à définir a pris part de moi depuis le début de l'année et je ne sais ni à quoi elle est due ni comment la gérer.

Une vingtaine de minutes passent alors que je prends des notes sans vraiment écouter. La porte de la classe qui s'ouvre et le silence qui s'en suit me ramène au présent et je tourne la tête pour voir le professeur McGonagall.

-J'aimerais voir monsieur Potter, s'il vous plait, annonce-t-elle.

Le concerné fronce les sourcils alors que Sirius lui demande ce qu'il a encore fait. C'est vrai que les maraudeurs se sont plus ou moins tenus à carreau cette année, je trouve donc excessif qu'on vienne le chercher en plein cours pour le punir. À moins que ce ne soit vraiment grave…

Non, James Potter peut se comporter de façon très stupide, mais il n'a jamais été assez loin pour qu'on vienne le chercher en plein milieu d'un cours. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il va donc rejoindre McGonagall avec un air perplexe et quand la porte s'est refermée, les murmures commencent à s'élever.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-Tu crois que c'est grave ?

-James Potter est stupide ! Il va encore écoper de jours de retenues, cet imbécile, et il ne l'aura pas volé. Enfin, sauf s'il s'en est pris à des Serpentards !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ?

Je me rends compte cinq secondes plus tard, alors que les murmures ont cessé et que tous les regards sont sur moi, que mon exclamation a peut-être été poussée trop fort.

La fille à qui j'ai parlé me regarde avec surpris et dédain, me donnant envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans sa face de Barbie ratée.

-Il est de notoriété publique que Potter se conduit très souvent en crétin, fait remarquer Barbie. De même que tout le monde sait qu'il s'en prend souvent au Serpentard ! Sois donc plus précise ! Qui défends-tu ? Potter ou Rogue ? Je pensais pourtant que tu détestais les deux.

-Mesdemoiselles…

-Je faisais simplement remarquer que tu parlais à tort et travers sans même savoir de quoi il retournait, même si je parie que ce n'est pas la première fois !

-Merlin, tu parles comme une fille amoureuse ! Si ce n'est pas pathétique après tous ces efforts pour le repousser, ricane-t-elle.

-Mesdemoiselles !

-Toi, tu parles comme une fille qui s'est fait jetée ! Et _ça_, c'est clairement pathétique !

Nous nous sommes toutes les deux levées durant notre discussion et nous faisons maintenant face. Je dois certainement être rouge de colère.

-Jeter ? Par Potter ? Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu le garder ! Personne ne me jette !

-C'est vrai que vu ton visage, tu n'as pas dû avoir beaucoup d'occasions de te faire jeter puisque personne n'a dû être assez dingue pour s'intéresser à toi !

-Mesdemoiselles, ça…

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, espèce de sale rouquine ? James ne fait attention à toi que parce que tu lui résistes et que tu es une nouveauté !

-Mais c'est que tu serais jalouse, ma parole ! je m'esclaffe.

-Jalouse de toi ? Plutôt mourir ! Sale rouquine stupide !

-Espèce de Barbie aigrie !

-Mesde…

-Scrout à pétard !

-Une bouse de dragon ne voudrait de ta face de blonde ratée !

-Sale moldue mal bai…

-SILENCE !

Je sursaute et me tourne vers le professeur alors que la réalité se rappelle à moi. Réalité qui se trouve être dans la classe bondée d'élèves qui nous regardent comme des bêtes curieuses. Ou clairement amusés pour les maraudeurs et Mary.

-Premièrement, nous sommes en cours pas à un tournoi de Quidditch ! gronde Flitchwick, rouge de colère. Deuxièmement, miss Macpherson, j'interdis les insultes de ce genre et je suis sûr que le directeur serait de mon avis. Je vous retire dix points chacune et soyez heureuses que je n'en retire pas plus ou ne vous mettes pas une retenue !

Je grimace en baissant les yeux. Généralement, je fais gagner des points à ma maison, je n'en fais pas perdre.

-Quant à vous miss Macpherson, j'ajouterais que miss Evans a totalement raison ! On ne parle pas sans savoir et je doute que vous sachiez quoi que ce soit concernant l'affaire de monsieur Potter, alors tenez votre langue ! Maintenant, je veux tout le monde assis et en silence !

Tout le monde s'exécute avec une rapidité rare. Il est difficile de faire perdre son sang-froid au professeur de Sortilèges et que j'y sois arrivée avec une Barbie me met mal à l'aise. Surtout pour défendre James Potter.

-Eh bien, chuchote Mary, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir manqué ça. C'était très révélateur.

-Oh tais-toi, je marmonne en me prenant la tête rougie dans les mains.

La réponse de la convocation de James arrive plus rapidement que nous ne l'aurions tous souhaités.

Nous sommes attablés à la table de la grande salle pour souper. Je remarque rapidement que tous les maraudeurs manquent à l'appel et je fronce les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules. Les hiboux arrivent avec le courrier et, sachant qu'il n'y aura rien pour moi, je continue de manger.

C'est la tête de Mary qui me met la puce à l'oreille. Ses traits sont figés d'horreur alors qu'elle blêmit à vue d'œil.

-Quoi ? je demande avec un mauvais pressentiment.

-On peut dire que la Gazette n'a pas perdu de temps, annonce-t-elle sombrement. Regarde ça, ajoute-t-elle en me tendant le papier.

Mon cœur rate un battement devant le gros titre du jour.

_**« Charles Potter, le meilleur Auror depuis son arrière-grand père, décédé lors d'une attaque de mangemort»**_

Je parcours rapidement l'article, n'arrivant pas à réaliser. Je me souviens de cet homme si semblable à James. Il avait l'air d'être une force de la nature, de celle que l'on pense indestructible. Puis, je réalise autre chose et écarquille les yeux.

James. Voilà pourquoi on l'a appelé. On a voulu éviter qu'il apprenne la nouvelle par ces vautours de la Gazette.

Je me lève d'un bon alors que Mary m'appelle, mais je ne me retourne pas et cours vers la salle commune. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que ça ne colle pas avec l'image que je veux faire paraitre, toutefois... Mon cœur se serre douloureusement à l'idée de ne pas aller voir comment il va. Je retire ma robe de sorcière en entrant et grimpe les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Une fois devant la porte, je frappe frénétiquement. C'est Remus qui m'ouvre. Il semble surpris de me voir, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

James est là, assis sur son lit. Les poings serrés furieusement, faisant blanchir ses articulations, il ne semble pas plus contrôler ses larmes que son envie de tout envoyer valser. Je ne remarque pas Sirius qui doit être incroyablement triste lui aussi. Je ne vois que James et son désespoir. James et sa douleur. James et ses poings serrés. James et ses larmes.

Il lève des yeux rougis dans ma direction et la souffrance que j'y vois fait sauter mes barrières. Je laisse tomber mes livres et ma robe de sorcière en me précipitant sur lui. Je grimpe sur le lit avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

Je le serre contre ma poitrine alors qu'il agrippe d'abord mon bras avant de m'encercler plus fermement contre lui. Et il laisse libre court à ses larmes alors que ses amis sortent, nous laissant seuls.

Et je pleure avec lui. Parce que sa douleur me brûle comme de l'acide et que je voudrais la lui prendre et me l'approprier. Je veux souffrir pour lui, surmonter pour lui. Mais, je ne le peux pas.

Alors, je le serre sans mes bras en pleurant, espérant le soulager par mon étreinte et mes larmes. Je pleure ce père qu'il a perdu et que j'ai si peu connu. Et je réalise que, peu importe ma volonté, peu importe ce qu'il faudrait faire, je ne pourrais me tenir éloigner.

Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire à présent mais, quoi que ce soit, ce sera avec lui.

S'il veut toujours de moi

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^' C'était un chapitre très révélateur pour certain n'est-ce pas ? Et il y a un bon rapprochement entre LilyGinny et James même si le moment est assez triste ^^'

Je ne sais pas comment les parents de James Potter sont mort mais, cette façon de faire m'aidait pour le rapprochement alors, je l'ai gardée...

J'espère que ça vous a plus, en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)

Bisous.


	16. Chapter 16

**Je l´excuse tout d´abord pour la mise en page qui sera peut être catastrophique mais pour ma défense, je postei ce chapitre via mon gsm et autant dire que ce n´est pas pratique XD. **

**Je remercie évidemment toute ceux qui m´on laisser une review et je promets de répondre aux anonymes dés que possible ^^ ( Je pense á Harry qui ma´ laissée pas mal de review qui m ont fait très ^saisir et que kj e remercie) ( En passant, je n arrive pas á effacer d´oú les fautes fr frappe ^^´ encore désolée, je ne voulais simplement pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps...)**

**Bonne lecture á tous en tout ces. je vous demande ici de laisser plein de commentaires et vous dit á la prochaine ^^**

**Chapitre 15.**

Je me réveille doucement en gémissant de protestation, resserrant mes bras autour de mon ours en peluche pour garder ma chaleur.

...

Ours en peluche ? Je n'ai jamais dormi avec un ours en peluche, Bon sang de Merlin !

J'ouvre les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, écartant mes cheveux roux de mon visage, ces derniers m'empêchant de voir quoique ce soit. Je remarque en passant que ma liberté de mouvement est limitée.

Une fois la vue retrouvée, je me rends compte que l'ours en peluche est en fait un être humain de sexe masculin. C'est moi ou cette chevelure ressemble drôlement à celle de James Potter ? Les souvenirs reviennent petit à petit et je rougis.

Je suis venue dans son dortoir pour le réconforter après avoir lu la gazette. Voyant qu'il ne se semblait aller mieux, je me suis allongée dans une position plus confortable, lui toujours dans mes bras. Il a fini par s'endormir mais, refusait de me laisser partir. J'ai donc attendu le retour de Maraudeurs pour qu'il m'aide à m'enfuir mais, j'ai du m'endormir avant.

James Potter est donc dans mes bras. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans les siens ! Le fait qu'il soit complètement avachi sur moi et que je le sers comme un ours en peluche signifie qu'il est dans _mes _bras et non l'inverse !

Je soupire profondément avant de me libérer avec difficulté. J'y arrive plutôt bien si on enlève le fait que je m'écrase au sol en faisant un bruit d'hippogriffe enrhumé -peu importe combien ça n'a pas de sens. Je ne bouge pas pendant cinq secondes, ne relâchant mon souffle qu'au doux ronflement de Jeter. Je rougis en réalisant que Remus, Sirius et Jeter ont dû nous retrouver dans cette position. C'est le clébard qui a bien dû rigoler si on tient compte du fait qu'il y a quelques jours, je prétendais ne rien ressentir pour son presque frère. Je sens que je vais longtemps en entendre parler !

Je sors discrètement, refermant la porte avec douceur avant de me précipiter jusqu'à mon dortoir, remerciant Merlin que la salle commune soit vide. J'ouvre encore une fois la porte discrètement, ne voulant réveiller personne. On ne sait jamais que mon absence soit passée ina...

-Lily Evans !

Je sursaute et me tourne pour faire face à mon agresseur qui n'est autre que Mary. Rouge de colère, les poings sur les hanches il ne lui manque que les cheveux roux et les rondeurs pour être le double de ma mère.

-Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande, les yeux écarquillés et la main sur le coeur.

-Je t'attendais parce que je m'inquiétais, figure-toi ! fulmine-t-elle. Bon sang, Lily, Remus n'est pas rentrée à notre salle commune hier alors, je me disais qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Et je suis venue ici pour savoir si tu étais au courant de quelque chose, et voilà que tu as également disparue ! Et personne ne savait où tu étais ! Où étais-tu donc passé ?

-Ok Mary, respire, je lui ordonne et elle s'éxécute, reprenant une couleur normal. Si Remus n'est pas rentrée, tu ne penses pas que c'est parce qu'il voulait soutenir son meilleur ami qui a, tu t'en souviens sûrement, perdu son père ?

Elle grimace en rougissant. Oui, bon, elle n'a apparemment pas réfléchi plus que ça.

-Quant à moi, j'étais aussi avec lui, j'avoue ensuite piteusement.

-Toute la nuit ? hurle-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-On s'est endormi, je soupire. Il était vraiment mal, tu sais !

-Et évidemment tu as sauté sur l'occasion pour opérer une approche stratégique. Sournois mais, bien pensé.

-Mary ! je la gronde en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu suggère une chose pareille ! Son père est mort, Merlin ! J'avais autre chose à penser que le draguer.

-Désolé, grimace-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Mon regard tombe ensuite sur l'heure et, je panique pour de bon.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as dit qu'il était si tard ? je hurle presque. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? On va être en retard ! On va être collé ! Pire on va faire perdre des points à la maison ! J'en ai déjà fait perdre hier, je ne peux pas me permettre de...

-Oula, recule Mary en me lançant un regard inquiet. On a pas cours aujourd'hui, maligne !

Je fais un blocage avant de me détendre.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai, je soupire de soulagement.

-Lily, il faut que tu te calmes, me recommande-t-elle. Comment va James ?

-J'espère qu'il ira mieux aujourd'hui mais, j'en doute, je confie en haussant les épaules.

-Si tu es là pour le soutenir, il ne pourra qu'aller mieux, assure-t-elle en me souriant. Tu ne comptes pas le fuir de nouveau, hein ?

-Non. J'en serais incapable. Autant que je me rende à l'évidence.

Elle me sourit et acquiesce. Je suis surprise de la voir tellement soulagée à l'idée que j'accepte mes sentiments.

Je vais me laver et me change rapidement avant de rejoindre Mary dans la salle commune. Je m'arrête en chemin et elle se tourne vers moi.

-Je vais passer par les cuisines, j'explique, mal à l'aise. Leur apporter de quoi manger, tu vois...

Elle sourit avec espièglerie et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu viens avec moi ? je lui suggère et elle perd instantanément son sourire.

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, répond-t-elle avec tristesse. S'il s'évertue tant à me fuir, je ne dois pas lui rendre la tâche plus difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis désolée, je soupire. Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera.

Nous nous quittons finalement et je passe par les cuisines. Je commande un petit déjeuner conséquent à des elfes heureux de rendre service. Je n'ai jamais compris qu'Hermione soit à ce point indignée par la condition des elfes. Je veux dire : ils sont HEUREUX de servir. Rendez-leur leur liberté et voyez ce qu'ils en feront ! J'ai vu des elfes en larmes et en proie au désespoir face à ça. Certains finissent Hermite et, dans le meilleur des cas, viennent demander asile à Poudlard ! En gros, ils continuent de servir... Et ils se fichent totalement de gagner de l'argent également ! Ils prennent limite ça comme une insulte !

Évidemment, je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il faut bien les traiter ! Je suis pas Lucius Malfoy, je me vois mal battre un être qui me sert fidèlement sans rien demander en échange si ce n'est ma satisfaction ! Là, je suis d'accord, il faut punir ceux qui maltraite leur elfe de maison.

Mon débat philosophique intérieur cesse quand les elfes me donnent ce que j'ai demandé et je les remercient en partant, faisant frétiller leurs immenses oreilles de plaisir. On peut dire qu'ils sont tout de même vite satisfait...

Je fais léviter le plateau jusqu'à la salle commune où la grosse dame me lance un regard soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela ? demande-t-elle de sa voix perçante.

-De quoi remonter le moral d'un ami, je dis simplement. _Mandragore_.

-Oh oui, le pauvre James Potter, souffle-t-elle tristement. Mais, depuis quand êtes-vous amis ?

-_Mandragore_, je répète entre mes dents serrées.

-Oh, voilà, voilà, grommèle la grosse dame en ouvrant le passage.

Je l'entends encore râler une fois le portrait fermé et je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec elle. Je trouve que ma maison mérite la qualité de courage rien que pour la supporter elle ! On aurait pu nous refiler un tableau moins atteint, tout de même...

Je monte les escaliers du dortoir des garçons et entre doucement dans la pièce réservée aux maraudeurs. Je me demande d'ailleurs encore et toujours comment ça se fait qu'ils se retrouvent tout seuls malgré le nombre de garçon pour notre année. Secret de maraudeurs, j'imagine.

Je constate qu'ils dorment encore, comme je le pensais. Je vide un bureau, envoyant son contenu à terre sans remord -cette chambre ressemble déjà à une porcherie- et pose le plateau. Je me tourne ensuite vers les illustres Maraudeurs avec sourire ironique. Ils pourraient dire adieu à leur popularité si on les voyait !

Sirius, sur le ventre a la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave est clairement visible au coin de sa bouche.

Peter ronfle comme un camionneur -expression tirée de Pétunia- et ses cheveux blond forme déjà des pique de hérisson sur son crâne.

Remus lui, ... Merlin, qui aurait cru qu'il dormait avec un chien en peluche ? Cadeau de Sirius sans doute. Et je trouve ça tellement adorable que j'ai du mal à ne pas aller le serrer dans mes bras.

Quant à James... Il semblerait que, même en dormant, il reste presque parfait. Il est, somme toute, dans la position dans laquelle je l'ai laissé si ce n'est qu'il semble en équilibre précaire sur le bord et que ses cheveux sont encore pire que d'habitude. Je souris, attendrie avant de me secouer.

Je réfléchis à la manière de les réveiller et décide de choisir la moins sadique par respect pour James. Je m'inspire donc de ma mère, Molly Weasley.

-LE PETIT-DÉJEUNÉ EST PRÊT ! DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS !

Le résultat est plus que positif. Entre Peter et James qui se retrouve au sol, Sirius qui se jette sur sa baguette et Remus qui pousse un cri de fillette... Non, vraiment, je suis fière de moi.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je les agresse en me dirigeant ver le plateau. Vous êtes plutôt café ou thé, le matin ?

Il y a un silence et je me tourne pour regarder ce qu'il en est. Ils me regardent tous sans exception comme une bête curieuse. Enfin, sauf peut-être James qui me regarde comme si j'étais le reflet de son imagination.

-Qui a dit que cette fille était un modèle de sérieux et de normalité ? demande Sirius en se recouchant.

-Certainement pas moi, j'approuve. Ce qui signifie que je t'envoie un _aguamenti _bien senti si tu oses te rendormir !

Il m'envoie un regard noir en réponse tout en s'asseyant. Pas fou le gnome.

-Alors ? Café ou thé ? je redemande. Faites pas cette tête, je vous aies apporté le petit-déjeuné, j'ajoute en prenant une mine triste et déçue.

Ils grimacent devant ma tête et cèdent à mon plus grand plaisir. Je leur fais un sourire étincelant et les sers un à un. J'ai presque l'impression d'être revenue à la maison et de servir mes frères quand nous étions en vacances. Si on retire Fred et George qui étaient toujours de bonne humeur, mes autres frères étaient exécrable le matin et ma mère totalement épuisée. Alors, je la remplaçais le temps d'une matinée. Ça arrangeait tout le monde je me sentais utile et on évitait les cris de maman. Que demander de plus ?

Je m'assieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre et bois mon thé, dans mes pensées.

-Ch'est cro bon !

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Peter, je le reprends automatiquement alors que l'image de Ronald s'impose à mon esprit. Tu féliciteras les elfes.

Je regarde ensuite dans la direction de James qui n'a toujours pas parlé, chose étrange et inquiétante. Il fixe le mur avec des yeux vide et mange comme automatiquement. Mes yeux se voilent de tristesse alors que je me détourne.

-Dit Cornedrue, il est à quel heure ton rendez-vous chez Dumby ? demande Sirius.

-Dans une heure, soupire le concerné d'une voix sombre. J'espère que la salle commune ne sera pas remplie.

-Au pire, on peut la vider, j'interviens en haussant les épaules.

-Sadique _et_ criminelle ? ironise Sirius.

-Mon pauvre Sirius, je soupire. Il y a des fois où je me demande à quoi te sert ton si brillant cerveau. Ne serait-il finalement qu'un mythe ?

-Et en plus elle a de l'humour ! grommèle-t-il et je souris. Tu penses à quoi, chère Lily Evans ?

-Tu verras en temps voulu, je répond. Il faudra juste que tu descendes et que les autres te voient partir. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'éloigner tant qu'on ne te voit pas.

Il fronce les sourcils mais, n'insiste pas. Une fois que l'heure approche, Sirius se lève et je le suis.

-Pourquoi tu viens ? interroge-t-il avec perplexité.

-Vous les maraudeurs, vous ne supportez vraiment d'être hors d'un coup foireux ! je soupire avec fatalité avant de l'entraîner avec moi.

Une fois dans les escaliers, il s'arrête. Je me tourne vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il se passe. Il semble chercher ses mots, se raclant la gorge. Une vision d'Ombrage, le crapaud rose, me traverse l'esprit et je secoue la tête pour la chasser. Sirius ne ressemble en rien à un crapaud. Ni à Ombrage, Merlin merci !

-Merci... d'être restée, explique-t-il devant ma mine perdue. Ça lui a fait du bien, plus qu'on aurait pu lui faire, même si ça me tue de l'admettre.

-Tu es décidément plein de surprise, Sirius Black, j'annonce finalement après un moment d'hébétude.

-Toi aussi, sourit-il narquoisement. Alors comme ça, il n'y a pas d'espoir, hein ?

-T'es vraiment trop con ! je râle en me remettant en route.

Comme prévu, la salle commune est blindée de groupie et deux-trois personne vraiment intéressée par ce qui arrive à James. Je grince des dents devant les gourdasses qui me regardent avec perplexité quand nous traversons la salle. Nous sortons et Sirius se cache dans un coin alors que j'attends, comptant mentalement. J'avais quelques scrupules à utiliser Sirius au départ mais, finalement, il ne mérite pas mieux.

Quand je pense que le temps est assez passé, j'entre en trombe dans la salle commune, prenant le comportement d'une groupie hystérique. Je me plante au milieu de la salle commune en sautillant, m'attirant les regards.

-Merlin, vous n'allez jamais me croire ! je crie. Sirius Black fait un strip-tease dans la grande salle !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que ces filles stupides courent vers la sortie, se poussant les une les autres. Je secoue la tête devant leur stupidité. Remarquant quelques personnes restantes -sûrement ceux dont le cerveau n'a pas été atteint à la naissance- je leur lance un regard noir en désignant la porte. Ils s'exécutent et s'en vont alors que je remonte dans le dortoir.

Les garçons me lancent un regard intriguée alors que je souris, fière de moi.

-La salle est vide, j'annonce, triomphante.

-Et elle a utilisé mon corps pour y arriver ! fait la voix de Sirius qui vient d'arriver.

-Soit content, je t'ai enfin trouvé une utilité, je souris narquoisement.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Comment ça, elle a utilisé ton corps ? Intervient James pour la première fois avec un regard suspicieux.

-Fait pas cette tête Cornu, elle a juste dit que je m'exhibais dans la grande salle, le rassure Sirius.

James me lance un regard surpris alors que Remus et Peter se retiennent de rire.

-Tu peux y aller maintenant, j'assure à James.

-Tu viens avec moi ? Murmure-t-il.

-Si... si c'est ce que tu veux, je réponds rougissant alors que le reste des maraudeurs sourient.

Il ne répond pas et nous nous mettons en route vers le bureau de Dumbledore à qui je n'ai plus parlé depuis bien longtemps -oui, je l'avoue, je l'ai évité. Mais, James a besoin de moi et je ne suis pas une lâcheuse alors, je le suis et tant pis pour ma mission « Éviter Dumby jusqu'à la fin de l'année qui se trouve aussi être la dernière ».

-Tu as le mot de passe ? Demande Peter une fois devant la gargouille.

-Bien sûr, lui répond James. _Patacitrouille._

Et la gargouille s'efface.

-On t'attend là, assure Sirius en regardant ailleurs.

-Tu dois venir ! Rétorque James. Tu fais parti de la famille, je te rappelle. Tu es aussi concerné que moi.

Sirius acquiesce et j'ai l'impression d'entrevoir des larmes dans ses yeux. Ils montent tous les deux après que j'aie serré la main de James et l'attente commence.

Je m'assieds sur le sol, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, Peter s'en va à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de métamorphose. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il n'y a pas de devoir de métamorphose et elle trouve déplacer de partir maintenant, alors qu'un de ses meilleurs amis a plus que jamais besoin de lui. Mais je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas le moment et lancer des accusations incertaines est déplacé également.

Je sens Remus prendre place à mes côtés mais, n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-Tu avais une bonne raison, commence-t-il, sachant sûrement que je comprendrais de quoi il est question. Je sais que tu en avais une. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il n'y a que de la curiosité. Et de la gentillesse. Cette gentillesse qui le suivra partout où il ira. Le dernier survivant de cette bande de gamin qui faisait de la vie des Serpentards un enfer.

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas, je souffle. J'ai essayé et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Évidemment, il m'a pas mal aidé. Il peut se comporter comme le pire des imbéciles ! Mais, il y a aussi le reste. Un reste qui rattrape tout. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je sais juste que c'était la seule envisageable.

-Ce que tu gardes en toi doit être bien lourd à porté, répond-t-il simplement.

-Nous avons tous un fardeau à porté. Et nous sommes souvent les seuls à pouvoir le faire. Personne ne peut nous aider parce que c'est notre souffrance et que nous devons faire avec.

Je hausse les épaules sous son regard intense. J'ai sûrement encore trop parlé.

Le silence revient finalement avant que le passage ne s'ouvre de nouveau. James et Sirius apparaisse en premier suivi par le directeur. Je me fige avant de me relever.

-Soyez ici demain à neuf heures, dit-il aux garçons qui acquiesce pour se tourner ensuite vers nous. Monsieur Lupin, Miss Evans, nous salue-t-il.

Je hoche la tête alors que ses yeux s'attardent plus longtemps sur moi. Nous allons nous remettre en route mais, il me rappelle. Je me tourne vers lui et attend patiemment qu'il parle.

-Nous devrions avoir une conversation rapidement, explique-t-il avec un mine grave et triste. J'ai de nouvelles informations loin d'être rassurante à vous communiquer.

Je fronce les sourcils avant d'acquiescer et de rejoindre les autres qui m'attendent un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Interroge Sirius avec un mine curieuse.

-Rien d'important, je réponds en tentant de sourire. On y va ? Mary doit m'attendre.

Je sers l'enveloppe dans ma main. La salle commune est vide à cette heure, il fait sombre. La seule lumière est celle de cheminée qui crépite puisqu'elle est allumée en permanence.

Je sers les yeux avec force pour me retenir de pleurer, laissant passer une larme malgré ma volonté. J'inspire profondément avant de relire la première lettre de Miranda.

_Ma douce Lily,_

_j'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi à l'école. En fait, je suis certaine que oui. Tu ne nous as jamais causé de soucis et tu es une élèves studieuse. Je sais que j'ai tord de m'inquiéter mais, n'est-ce pas le rôle de toute mère ? _

_À la maison, c'est assez agité. Tu te souviens certainement du mariage prochain de Pétunia ? La date approche à grand pas et les préparatifs prennent beaucoup de place et de temps. Mais, elle semble si heureuse que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir._

_Philippe t'envoie toute son affection. Tu lui manques beaucoup à lui aussi et nous espérons que tu viendras pour les prochaines vacances._

_J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivée au Potter. J'ai été profondément choquée et attristée. Ce sont de si bonnes personnes, comment peut-on leur vouloir du mal ? J'espère que leur fils va bien, je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour garder un œil sur lui..._

_Ta sœur te joint une lettre à propos du mariage. Je ne sais de quoi elle parle mais, je crains le pire. Malheureusement, je lui aies promis de te l'envoyer sans la lire. Je ne peux que te dire de garder à l'esprit que Pétunia ne pense pas la moitié des mots qu'elle prononce. Je pense que ce Vernon a une mauvaise influence sur elle, il l'a tellement changée. Je vous aime toute les deux et je ne peux te demander qu'à toi de faire preuve de compréhension et d'indulgence envers elle. Je sais qu'elle t'aime au fond._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Miranda, ta mère._

Comme d'habitude, la lettre de Miranda est pleine de tendresse, d'amour et de bonne intention. Quand j'ai lu que Pétunia m'avait écrit, j'ai su que ça ne pouvait être bon. Elle ne pouvait m'écrire tout son amour à mon égard, elle me déteste et ce peu importe ce qu'en pense sa mère. Je relis celle-ci, comme si cela pouvait en changer le contenu.

_Lily,_

_Tu te doutes que je ne t'écris pas par plaisir et sûrement pas pour échanger des banalités. À vrai dire, j'ai une requête à te faire et j'espère que tu accepteras._

_Je vais me marier prochainement, comme tu le sais. J'ai rencontré un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, à mon plus grand plaisir. Je sais que j'ai choisi le bon et que ce mariage sera une réussite... si tu n'y es pas._

_Je sais que ma mère t'a invité et que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu sois là. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que je ne voulais pas de toi mais, je te demande de ne pas venir._

_Lily, tu as envahi notre famille sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire, tu m'a pris mes parents sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Tu peux me trouver égoïste mais, mes parents ont toujours été ce qui m'importaient le plus, un peu le centre de mon univers et tu me les as pris. Parce que tu as perdu ta famille tu as brisée la mienne, volontairement ou non._

_Ce jour sera le mien et uniquement le mien. Je veux que, juste un jour, tu ne nous envahisses pas. Je ne pense pas trop en demander. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais de l'affection pour moi. Ce mariage ne te concerne que peu alors peu importe si tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je veux un mariage normal sans que ton monde et les tiens ne soient présent. Je sais que maman te voudrais présente mais, il s'agit bien de mon mariage, pas d'une fête de famille._

_Pétunia._

Je ne sais pas ce qui me peine le plus. Peut-être simplement le rappel que je ne suis pas chez moi. Je n'ai pas de vrai famille, pas de vraie maison. Ma vie est un leurre et Pétunia vient gentiment de me fournir la piqûre de rappel.

Ou peut-être parce que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pense et combien elle m'a montré que je n'étais pas la bienvenue, je tiens à elle. Parce que je la comprends, parce que je lui pardonne tout. Parce que j'ai réussi à éprouver pour elle l'affection que j'aurais donné à une sœur. Une sœur que j'aurais tant voulu avoir.

Le fait est que je suis blessée de la voir me repousser toujours autant. Elle ne veut pas que j'envahisse son mariage, comme si j'étais un parasite. Parce que c'est ce que je suis pour elle.

Un sanglot m'échappe et je plaque une main sur mes lèvres pour retenir le bruit. N'ai-je donc ma place nulle part ? Chez les Evans, je suis un parasite mais, près des maraudeurs, je suis un présage de mort. Quelle joyeuse destinée !

-Lily ?

Je ne réponds pas à la voix de Sirius, ma gorge est bien trop douloureuse à cause de la boule l'obstruant. Il vient s'asseoir près de moi sans parler alors que je tente de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demande-t-il finalement.

-Ma soeur me déteste, je murmure après un moment d'hésitation.

-Mon frère aussi, confie-t-il.

-Elle me considère comme un parasite.

-Lui aussi.

On se regarde dans les yeux et je finis par pouffer.

-Je suis pathétique de me sentir aussi mal parce qu'une personne qui me déteste ne veut pas de moi à son mariage, je soupire.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-En fait, elle ne veut pas que mon monde et donc ma personne envahisse son merveilleux mariage.

-Non, je veux dire : elle a réellement trouvé quelqu'un qui voudrait l'épouser ?

-C'était pas sympa, je ris.

-Mais ça t'a remonté le moral, sourit-il faiblement.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil alors qu'il est parti dans la contemplation des flammes. Pauvre Sirius. Sa famille l'a rejeté parce qu'il n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient de lui et le père de James, celui qui l'avait accueilli comme son propre fils est mort. Le sort s'acharne sur lui et, le pire est certainement qu'il n'en a pas fini avec lui.

Je lui prends la main, la serrant alors qu'il tourne un regard interrogateur vers moi.

-Je suis désolée, je dis.

-Pourquoi ?

Pour tout, le présent comme l'avenir, voudrais-je dire mais, je m'en abstiens.

-Toi aussi, tu l'as perdu, je réponds à la place.

Il fronce les sourcils, semblant se refuser à pleurer.

-Si tu veux, je pleurerais pour deux, je tente de le taquiner.

Il me sourit et met sa tête sur la mienne sans lâcher ma main.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lily. Je ne comprenais pas, au début mais, James a simplement su voir plus rapidement qui tu étais vraiment.

Je ne réponds pas, profitant de sa chaleur qui m'apporte plus de réconfort que je ne l'aurais cru. Je reste simplement là, plus incertaine que jamais quant à ce que l'avenir nous réserve...


	17. Chapter 17

**Je crois que c'est la première fois que le prochain chapitre arrive aussi vite depuis bien longtemps. Je mérite des applaudissements non ? XD**

**Encore un grand merci à ****SweetyK****, ****Moon Plume****, ****Rosalieemmamailie****, ****Skelta****, ****elo-didie****, ****Rukie-chan****, ****Chevalier du catogan****, ****jessica3100**** pour leur review.**

**Guest 09/07:** Coucou, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ et ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews, c'est déjà bien sympa d'en poster une maintenant ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas J

**Rebecca:** Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 16.**

Le temps dehors est gris et une pluie fine mais continue tombe depuis cette nuit.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'enterrement du père de James. Je tente de me remémorer ce que j'en ai vu. Il semblait si plein de vie, je ne saurais compter le nombre de fois où son rire a retenti le jour du réveillon. Et son regard bienveillant qui se tournait vers moi, les clins d'œil et sourire qu'il adressait à son fils.

Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup mais, de ce que j'ai vu, il ne méritait pas de mourir. C'est si injuste. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que de bonnes personnes perdent la vie alors que les mauvaises s'en tirent souvent avec des claques sur les doigts ? Pauvre James, il aimait son père, c'était son modèle, je le sais. Il n'y avait qu'à voir cette fierté avec laquelle il en parlait. Et il veut devenir Auror aussi… comme son père. C'est Mary qui me l'a dit.

Ce qui me tracasse, c'est que je ne sais pas où j'ai ma place. Est-ce que je dois y aller ? J'aimerais voir madame Potter et lui dire combien je suis désolée. Et je veux soutenir James. Mais, veut-il que je sois là ? Préfère-t-il rester avec Sirius et sa mère pour faire son deuil. J'ai eu besoin de solitude moi, au début, pour faire le deuil de mes amis, ma famille et ma vie d'avant. Mais, ce n'est pas la même situation.

Et ce mot n'arrange pas la journée. Dumbledor veut me voir lorsque je rentrerai. C'est désespérant. Si je n'en veux pas de ces mauvaises nouvelles ? Si je préfère la douceur de l'ignorance ? Si je préfère vivre au jour le jour sans me soucier du lendemain ? Mais non, il faut que le directeur vienne mettre le bazar dans mes nouvelles résolutions !

Je soupire profondément tout en descendant dans la salle commune. J'y trouve les maraudeurs dans un silence morose et pince les lèvres. Cette vision me déplait et j'en viens à regretter leurs blagues puériles.

-Salut, je souris en arrivant.

-Lu, marmonne Sirius et Peter.

-Bonjour, sourit Remus avec son sourire gentil habituel.

-Salut Lily, répond James en se tournant vers moi, le visage moins sombre.

Je reste un instant debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais cherché leur présence de mon plein gré et que, maintenant, je me mets à les suivre partout. C'est un peu pathétique, au fond. Je secoue la tête avant de m'assoir, livre à la main.

Je me mets à lire tout en sentant leur regard surpris sur moi.

-T…tout va bien Lily ? Demande James avec hésitation.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Je réponds vaguement.

-Tu es assise avec nous, commence Sirius.

-Tu n'as pas encore crié, fait remarquer Remus.

-Ni lancé de sort, ajoute Peter.

-Et tu ne m'as ni insulté ni giflé depuis…bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit normal, termine James.

-Et alors ? Je réplique en les regardant. Vous voulez un calendrier pour y faire une croix ? Il se trouve que je cherche un endroit tranquille pour lire et que vous êtes aussi silencieux qu'un muet. Ce qui est étrange, je l'avoue mais, ça m'arrange. Je peux retourner à mon livre maintenant ?

-Donc, tu ne me lanceras plus de bêtes ailées au visage ? Sourit James.

-Tant que tu ne me donne aucunes raisons de le faire, j'approuve en lui rendant son sourire.

Je retourne à mon livre dont je n'ai commencé que la première ligne. Au bout d'un moment, je ressens comme une gêne et me tourne vers James qui tente de lire « discrètement » par-dessus mon épaule. J'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention mais, il se fait de moins en moi discret et je retiens un sourire. Pour ce faire, je prends une mine exaspérée et me tourne vers lui.

-Tu veux peut-être te rapprocher pour lire avec moi, James ? Je l'interroge.

Un énorme sourire lui illumine le visage et il se colle presque à moi. Je rougis légèrement et retourne à mon ouvrage pour reprendre contenance.

Alors, nous lisons ensemble. J'attends qu'il ait fini la page avant de la tourner et il me fait signe qu'il a fini en hochant simplement la tête. Le reste du groupe s'en va aussi discrètement que possible. Le problème étant que Sirius Black et discrétion ne vont pas nécessairement ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis la vingtième page et lève les yeux vers James pour lui demander s'il a fini. Mais, il a les yeux rivé sur moi avec incompréhension.

-Je ne comprends pas ton changement de comportement, soupire-t-il. Tu m'ignorais cette année, tu refusais de m'adresser la parole. Et maintenant, tu es là. Est-ce que je te fais pitié ? Parce que si c'est ça…

-J'ai la tête d'une fille qui reste avec quelqu'un par pitié, je m'exaspère en levant les yeux au ciel. Si quelqu'un m'insupporte, elle continuera de m'insupporter quelque soit les conséquences.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai juste… fini par comprendre. Tu n'es pas aussi puéril que tu sembles le montrer, tu n'es pas méchant gratuitement même si tu as des préjugés. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal, de déterminé -et j'en sais quelque chose. Et tu es courageux. Ce sont des qualités que… j'apprécie. Et je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi. Je t'ai fait croire que j'étais en colère alors que j'étais effrayée. Enfin, j'étais en colère, tu as mal agi mais, pas autant que je le laissais paraitre.

Je termine ma tirade par un haussement d'épaule, les yeux dans le vague. J'imagine que j'ai plus ou moins bien résumé la situation.

-Donc, si je te demande…de venir avec moi aujourd'hui tu accepteras ? Demande-t-il.

-Si tu penses que tu en auras besoin, je serais là, j'approuve.

-Alors tu le seras, décide-t-il et je souris.

* * *

><p>La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit en voyant madame Potter, vêtue de noir et les yeux rougis, c'est « Pauvre femme ». Comme je ne voudrais, pour rien au monde, me retrouver dans sa situation. Quand on la voit, on voit la souffrance, le poids d'un monde sur ses épaules. Elle semble sur le point de se briser à cause d'un poids trop lourd qui pèserait sur ses frêles épaules.<p>

Quand elle me voit, elle tente de sourire mais échoue lamentablement. Je laisse mon instinct me guider et la prend dans mes bras.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, madame, je souffle en m'éloignant. C'est horrible. Merlin, tout ce qui sort de ma bouche fait tellement cliché que je me fais pitié moi-même, je grimace.

Elle sourit alors d'un sourire tremblant et me caresse le bras.

-Tu es si gentille d'être venue, explique-t-elle. James avait besoin d'être entouré.

J'acquiesce avant de m'éloigner pour retrouver celui dont elle parle. Il est dans un coin, seul. Je vais m'assoir près de lui et lui prend la main. Celle que je n'ai pas lâchée le temps que son père soit enterré. Celle avec laquelle il a serré si fort la mienne que j'ai cru qu'elle allait cassée.

-Bel enterrement, hein ? Tente-t-il de railler, échouant lamentablement.

-Je suis adoptée, je lance soudain.

Il fronce les sourcils en se tournant vers moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça. Peut-être pour lui expliquer qu'il n'est pas seul, que je comprends.

-Mes vrais parents sont…sans doute mort, je commence d'une voix tremblante parce qu'ils le sont au fond puisque je n'en ai plus réellement. On a été attaqué par des mangemorts et ils étaient si nombreux, si haineux. On tenté de se défendre mais, quand on te répond à un stupéfix par un sort de la mort…

Je secoue la tête, l'image de mes amis, ma famille sombrant sous les sortilèges impardonnables me donne la nausée. À chaque mangemort pétrifié, l'un de nous se faisait tuer. Nous avons voulu être bon jusqu'au bout et quel a été le résultat ? Des morts, du sang, de la douleur et des larmes. Si nous avions lancé le sortilège de la mort avec autant d'aisance que celui de pétrification est-ce que ça aurait été différent ? Peut-être aurions nous dû les tuer.

-Je les ai vus mourir, je continue. Et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, sans que je puisse tous les tuer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, j'ai été envoyée ici. Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer chez moi, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de savoir… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut survivre à ça, je continue d'une voix aussi dure que mon visage doit l'être. Tu es en vie et c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je pense que chaque personne à un rôle à jouer et que… qu'elle ne part que lorsque son rôle est terminé.

-Quel était le rôle de mon père, dans ce cas ?

-Je l'ignore et tu ne le sauras peut-être jamais, je souris tristement.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains et je lui caresse le dos. La vie est si cruelle parfois. Je voudrais prendre sa douleur. Je l'ai déjà vécue, j'y survivrais une seconde fois. Mais lui, qui ne l'a jamais expérimenté, arrivera-t-il à la surmonter.

Je le vois se redresser avec un air digne et je comprends que oui. Il y survivra comme nous tous. Parce que la vie ne s'arrête qu'avec notre mort. Elle peut ralentir et se mettre sur pause quand nous perdons un être cher mais, elle continue. Et je me souviens, de cette phrase que j'ai entendue un jour.

-« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort », je cite d'une voix atone. Elle nous aura toujours, au fond.

-Oui, j'imagine, approuve James en me prenant la main.

Je lui souris et me détourne.

À l'heure prévue nous reprenons la cheminée qui nous envoie dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci ne fait que nous saluer de la tête avant de nous montrer la sortie. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais, le regard qu'elle envoie à James à plus de signification que n'importe quelle parole. Elle lui presse l'épaule et nous partons.

Les maraudeurs n'ont jamais été aussi silencieux et je reste un peu en retrait, dans mes pensées. C'est Peter qui brise le silence, nous faisant sursauter.

-Il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque, explique-t-il.

Les autres acquiescent et il s'en va. Je le suis des yeux alors qu'il disparait au tournant. Suis-je la seule à trouver tout ça suspect ? Je deviens peut-être parano, mise à part sa régularité à la bibliothèque, Peter n'a pas changé. Il est toujours aussi gentil, semble vraiment aimer ses amis.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, ma chouette m'agresse et je soupire en lisant le mot qu'elle me transmet.

_Miss Evans,_

_N'oubliez pas notre rendez-vous. Tout ceci est très important._

_Albus Dumbledor._

_P.S: Je n'ai jamais mangé de meilleur sorbet que celui au citron. Quelle merveilleuse invention._

Je laisse échapper un gémissement de dépit, attirant le regard des maraudeurs sur moi.

-J'avais complètement oublié le directeur, je soupire en reprenant le sac que je venais de poser pour m'assoir.

-Dumby te demande ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Sirius, contrairement à ton expérience personnelle, il ne nous appelle pas que pour donner des heures de colles, des points en moins ou des remontrances, je soupire.

-Ah, tu recommences à redevenir toi-même, soupire-t-il d'un air faussement attristé.

-Crétin, je marmonne en partant.

Le chemin se fait en silence. Je m'apprête à passer dans un couloir quand j'aperçois un couple se bécoter. Je vais faire demi-tour en grimaçant quand quelque chose me retient. C'est Peter.

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi a-t-i menti ? En quoi avoir une petite-amie est assez gênant pour qu'il en vienne à dire qu'il va à la bibliothèque.

Les couleurs de l'uniforme de la fille répondent à ma question. Vert. Et son visage… je le connais.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour retenir un cri d'effarement. Nott ? Merlin, Peter bécote Andréa Nott dans les couloirs ? Je comprends mieux qu'il garde le silence ! C'est du pur délire !

Je me détourne pour faire le grand tour, décidant de les laisser à leur occupation. Je réfléchis ou du moins j'essaye. Cette histoire me dépasser. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du fait que Peter était avec une Serpentard à mon époque. Pourtant, on aurait fini par le savoir. Qui sait, c'est peut-être cette fille qui sera à l'origine du changement de camp de Peter.

Oh, je ne parle pas avec de simple préjugé. Je l'ai entendue traiter plein de première année de traitre à leur sang ou de sang-de-bourbe. Je pense avoir été la seule épargnée. Il faut dire que j'évite ce genre de personne depuis mon arrivée.

J'arrive devant le bureau du directeur et décide de remettre à plus tard mes interrogations. J'ai comme l'impression que ce je vais affronter ici est bien pire que la découverte de l'amourette de Peter.

-Sorbet citron, j'énonce et la gargouille se met à tourner.

Quand je suis monté, la porte du bureau est ouverte. J'entre donc.

-Bonjour Miss, me salue le directeur.

-Bonsoir, je rectifie en m'asseyant-je commence à me passer de politesse avec lui, je l'ai plus vu que la moitié des élèves réuni depuis mon voyage.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non, je souris légèrement. J'aimerais plutôt en venir aux faits. Vous aviez dit que c'était urgent.

-Ginny, soupire-t-il et je comprends la gravité de la situation à l'énonciation de mon vrai prénom. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ce voyage dans le temps que vous avez effectués.

-Pourquoi ? Je m'étonne. Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était impossible que je rentre chez moi.

-Oui mais, un tel voyage, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais et puis, je me suis rappelé de cette légende. Si vieille que retrouver des traces écrites a été un véritable défi.

Je fronce les sourcils. Que signifie cette histoire ? A-t-il finalement trouvé un moyen de me ramener chez moi ? Alors qu'il m'a parlé de destin et autre ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Il a parlé de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Cette légende parle d'un sorcier puissant, celui qui a créé le retourneur de temps, en fait, commence le directeur et je l'écoute attentivement. Il était fier de son œuvre mais, également assez insatisfait. Cet objet qu'il avait créé le ramenait seulement quelques heures en arrière et il trouvait que ce n'était pas assez. Il en voulait plus, voulait aller plus loin. Il a travaillé des mois durant, s'enfermant, ne voulant plus sortir. Au fil du temps, il fut oublié par nombre d'habitant alors que d'autre prétendait que la maison était hanté ou qu'il était devenu fou.

« Il a réussi à créer un retourneur de temps plus puissant. D'après ses calculs, il le ramènerait trois mois plus tôt. Mais, il avait mal compté et se retrouva quarante ans en arrière, deux ans avant sa naissance. Au début, il a tenté de retourner chez lui par tous les moyens possibles, tentant d'inverser le système du retourneur de temps. Il a fini par comprendre, un an plus tard que ce n'était pas possible. Un autre problème survenait alors : sa naissance. Le sorcier savait qu'il était interdit de voyager dans le temps à cause des risques de se retrouver face à soi.

« Le sorcier ne sachant que faire, alla en trouvé autre, puissant, un descendant des Pevrell d'après la légende et lui raconta tout. Celui-ci, bien que dubitatif, décida de le croire et l'aida à commencé sa vie. Le jour de sa venue au monde, il eut un malaise et ils crurent tous que sa fin était arrivée. Mais, il se réveilla, faible mais vivant. Les jours suivant, il semblait aller mieux et personne ne s'inquiéta. Pourtant, ils auraient dû.

« Les mois passèrent et son état de santé se dégradait. Il devenait faible, arrivait à peine à bouger ou respirer. Il semblait malade et mais, aucun médicomage ne pouvait déterminer ce qu'il avait. Il mourrait, lentement mais sûrement; là était la seule certitude.

« Et le jour des un an de son double, on retrouva le corps froid du sorcier. Il était mort durant son sommeil. On chercha partout après le retourneur de temps qui avait été l'instrument de ce voyage mortel sans jamais le retrouver. Et, au fil des années, cette histoire se transforma en légende pour endormir les enfants le soir. »

Je reste silencieuse, consciente d'être sûrement aussi blanche que la mort. J'ai compris où il voulait en venir mais, il reste difficile de l'accepter, de l'encaisser, de le comprendre.

-J'aurais eu entre les mains ce retourneur de temps ? Je demande finalement d'une voix blanche.

-J'en ai bien peur, acquiesce-t-il sombrement. Ginny, vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me relève et m'approche de la fenêtre. Oui, je sais. Oh que oui, je le sais. Trop bien même. Il est facile d'établir les liens, de les comprendre, de les assembler. Quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe les choix que je ferais, on en viendra toujours à cette conclusion.

-Je suis née le onze août 1981, j'énonce avec peine. Et nous ne sommes pas en décembre. Cela signifie que, même si je changeais les choses, il me resterait… quatre ans à peine ? Je finirai par mourir.

-Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il et je sens au ton de sa voix qu'il l'est.

Je me tourne pour lui faire face. Ses yeux sont embués et j'y trouve du réconfort et de la force. Car, après tout, ne suis-je pas la seule à devoir mourir ? Ne suis-je pas la seule à avoir fait un voyage mortel ?

Je me redresse et mon regard se durcit en même temps que ma détermination gonfle.

-Il n'y a pas à être désolé, je déclare. Il y a plus important. J'ai besoin de réfléchir mais, il se peut que j'aie besoin de vous dans un futur proche.

Il acquiesce, ses yeux toujours empli de tristesse et je soupire. Je jette un dernier regard dehors et au ciel qui s'obscurcit. Il fait nuit pour moi mais, ma nuit peut signifier le jour pour les autres. Mes décisions ne changeront certes rien me concernant mais, je peux toujours les sauver eux. Je peux toujours le sauver, lui !

Je rentre à la salle commune et la trouve déserte avec soulagement. Je vais m'assoir sur l'appuie de fenêtre en soupirant. Que la vie est compliquée quand on grandit. Je me souviens de l'époque bénite où je ne me souciais que de faire payer aux jumeaux une de leur blague envers moi.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Je me tourne vers James qui semble inquiet.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que t'ai vu ? Je demande et il secoue la tête interdit. L'impression de rentrer à la maison. Tu avais le visage de ce que je connaissais. C'était comme rentrer chez soi après une descente aux enfers. Évidemment, l'impression s'en envolée dés que tu as ouvert la bouche, je ris légèrement. Et pourtant, quelque part, je recherche encore ce sentiment. Comme si ma vie ne dépendait que de ça. Ce serait si facile d'abandonner.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Parce que ce sentiment n'apparait qu'avec toi. Ce sentiment d'être chez moi, d'être à ma place. Il n'y a que toi qui… arrive à me le faire ressentir. Et ça doit bien signifier quelque chose pas vrai ?

Il me regarde et j'aperçois une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Que j'ai pu être cruelle dans ma tentative de fuir le destin. À ne pas vouloir mourir, à ne pas vouloir qui lui meurt, j'en ai oublié à quel point je pouvais être dure.

Alors, je me redresse légèrement, attrapant sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi.

Et, pour la première fois, je celle nos lèvres d'un baiser rempli de promesses et de non-dit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est dans la boîte et je stresse. On en apprend beaucoup d'un coup dans ce chapitre et j'ai peu, du coup, de l'avoir trop chargé.<strong>

**Que pensez-vous de la découverte de Ginny sur Peter, cette serpentard est-elle vraiment la cause des mauvais choix de celui-ci ?**

**Et l'histoire raconté par Dumbledor ? On dirait que pour elle, il n'y ait plus rien à faire mais, elle est décidée à sauver les autres. Comment fera-t-elle ?**

**Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis surtout ;)**

**Bisous.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oui, je sais, je suis super en retard et je suis désolée. Surtout vu la fin du chapitre précédent ^^' Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse en plus... Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un retour d'un certain personnage... Enfin, plus ou moins...**

**Encore un grand merci à elo-didie, skelta, Agrond, Lord La Folle, x-yuri-x**

**Lullaby-dx: **Lol, j'ai adoré le début de ta review qui posait pas mal question mdr. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'explication en tout cas ;) Oui, je pense que c'est logique qu'il y ait une bonne raison à sa décision. Comme tu dis, c'est Ginny, elle aurait fait autrement si elle pouvait ^^ Et la phrase sur la tombe, j'étais obligée de la mettre parce que je l'aime bien :) Et que ça collait au moment mdr Non, ce n'est pas facile (par exemple, dans l'histoire que la mère de Ginny lui raconte, ils sont Aurors sauf que voilà, rien ne dit qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été et les études durent 3 ans -_-' mais j'ai trouvé une solution ouf mdr)

Oui, la fin heureuse en a pris un sacré coup j'imagine vue que Ginny est condamnée mdr Mais, c'est une battante et elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot ^^ Pour Peter, oui, je pense que ce n'était qu'une excuse mais, je suis le genre à penser qu'on ne devient pas "méchant" comme ça, il doit y avoir une raison, c'est la vie qui fait ce qu'on est alors, je voulais donner une explication pour Peter aussi ^^

Non, James ne questionne pas Lily mais, je pense que c'est un peu normal. Il vient de perdre son père et je peux te dire que dans ce genre de situation, on est un peu égoïste, on s'en fout des autres. Alors, James n'avait pas vraiment la tête à questionner Lily, après tout, il venait d'enterrer une personne qu'il considérait comme un héros.

Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ;)

**Rebecca: **Lol, je suis contente que tu sois passé au-dessus de cette première impression et que tu aies aimé ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi, merci pour ta review.

**Cassandre: **Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :) Oui, ta théorie sur Peter tient la route et est intéressante ^^ Je ne peux pas encore dire quand se terminera la fic sans te dire comment elle finira alors je dirais simplement que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite même si je pense accélérer un peu les choses par la suite pour ne pas faire du sur place ^^

Tu ne penses pas qu'elle réussira à les sauver ? C'est vrai que le destin est contre elle mais qui sait ? Évidemment moi je sais mais, je ne dirais rien héhé mdr

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai bien aimé lire tes théories, tu as des avis très intéressant et je retrouve certaines chose dedans ^^

**Encore un grand merci à vous, sincèrement ! J'espère que ce chapitre plaira autant en tout cas ^^**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 17.**

J'ai embrassé James Potter.

C'est la seule pensée cohérente que j'arrive à émettre en me réveillant. J'ai embrassé James Potter !

Je n'arrive pas à définir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Parce que les doutes reviennent. Peut-être qu'il cherchait simplement à se foutre de moi et qu'il va bien rire maintenant ! Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le cas mais… je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je suis partie assez précipitamment en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, hier. Il n'y a donc eu aucune discussion, aucune façon pour moi de savoir ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui.

Et c'est de ma faute, je l'avoue. Après tout, James peut prendre ça comme un nouveau rejet. Bon, il est tellement sûr de lui parfois que j'ai des doutes mais, on ne sait jamais !

Voilà pourquoi je reste assise sur le lit, prête depuis dix bonnes minutes alors que les autres filles du dortoir -réputées pour leur lenteur- sont pratiquement prêtes. Décidant que je saurais ce qui ce passera quand ça se passera, je me relève, attrape mon sac de cours et descend dans la salle commune.

Je suis soulagée de n'y trouver personne et sors. Je descends les escaliers qui ne me jouent aucuns tours et me dit que ce sera peut-être une bonne journée. Remarquant que je n'ai plus le temps d'aller manger -sans m'en soucier énormément puisque j'ai l'estomac un peu noué-, je prends le chemin de mon cours de potion.

J'ai la tête plongée dans mon sac, à la recherche de mon bouquin que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver. Depuis quand mon sac est-il dans cet état ? Merlin tout puissant, si j'en viens à avoir du mal à trouver un bouquin de deux cents pages…

Mes pensées sont arrêtées quand je fonce sur quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agit qu'une main glisse derrière ma nuque et que des lèvres que je reconnaîtrai entre mille se posent sur les miennes.

Bon, j'imagine que j'ai ma réponse…

-Bonjour, dit James joyeusement en s'éloignant.

-S…salut, je bégaie en me rendant compte qu'on est le centre d'attention.

Un peu de discrétion ça aurait été bien aussi. Mais je suis incapable de m'énerver contre lui alors qu'il arbore un sourire de gamin et me regarde comme si j'étais son plus beau cadeau de Noël. Alors je lui souris, ne prêtant aucune attention aux murmures ou aux rires des autres maraudeurs.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler -parce que, faut avouer que ça devient gênant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en plein milieu d'un couloir- quand je me sens tirée en arrière.

-Toi et moi devons avoir une petite discussion, annonce Mary en souriant au garçon avant de me traîner derrière elle. James Potter t'a embrassé !

-J'avais remarqué, je glousse.

-Et il s'en est sorti entier ! ajoute-t-elle.

-Effectivement, j'acquiesce.

Mary s'arrête et se plante devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lily Evans ? La Lily qui criait partout qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un tel gamin, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter ou…

-C'est que…, je la coupe. Il n'est pas si gamin que ça quand il veut. Et il est gentil et…

-Tu as réussi à cacher ça pendant si longtemps ? souffle-t-elle avec un air ébahi. Je savais qu'il te plaisait, ça crevait les yeux mais… je ne me doutais pas que tu en étais amoureuse.

-A…amoureuse ? Mais que…

-C'est bon, pas la peine de le cacher, soupire-t-elle en balayant mes bégaiements pitoyables d'un geste de la main. Allez, on a cours.

Sur ce elle m'entraîne aux cachots en babillant, parlant de tout et de rien. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Tout ça me perturbe déjà assez. J'aimerais pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'aux dernières révélations. Oublier que je vais mourir dans moins de cinq ans. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne faut pas que je n'y pense pas du tout parce que je dois trouver une solution pour James, Sirius et… même Peter si possible. Ce n'est pas parce que je dois mourir pour renaître que je dois les laisser mourir eux !

Merlin, ces réflexions me font mal au crâne.

Slughorn arrive rapidement d'une démarche enjouée et je souris. Je l'aime bien et il m'apprécie aussi. J'esquive souvent ses invitations au club de Slug mais, c'est juste parce que je n'entretiens pas des rapports amicaux avec les Serpentards et je préfère les éviter tant que je le peux.

Le cours se passe rapidement alors que je jette malgré moi des coups d'œil incessant à Severus qui a la tête plongée dans son chaudron. Je soupire avec fatalité. Peut-être que je peux l'aider lui aussi ? Alors pourquoi j'ai cette voix qui ne cesse de me répéter qu'il est trop tard ? Que, même s'il reste une petite part de mon ami en lui, il a déjà commis l'irréparable ?

S'est-il fait marquer ? Si non, va-t-il le faire ? Est-ce que je peux l'en empêcher ?

Mary me sort de mes pensées en me donnant un coup de coude et je me mets sérieusement au travail, évitant au chaudron d'exploser -Mary est génial en sortilège mais déplorable en potion.

Le cours passe rapidement et la potion est réussie. Je la mets dans le flacon de cristal avec satisfaction et me lève pour le porter au professeur. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents en prenant la fiole. Il l'observe méticuleusement avant de soupirer tristement.

-Encore une fois la meilleure des potions avec celle de Severus, miss Evans, sourit-il. Quel dommage que vous ne travaillez plus ensemble, vous faisiez des merveilles.

Je lui souris de mieux que je peux sans savoir quoi dire mais, il n'attend visiblement aucune réponse puisqu'il enchaine directement.

-J'aimerais vous parler si vous le voulez bien, lui annonce-t-il. Pouvez-vous attendre quelques instants ? Vous êtes en pause après, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce avant de me mettre de côté. Mary me fait un signe de main avant d'entraîner James -qui ne semble pas vouloir bouger- dans un soupire agacé. Je souris légèrement en les suivants du regard.

La classe se vide assez rapidement et je fais de nouveau face au professeur Slughorn.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? j'entame, souhaitant entrer dans le vif du sujet pour soulager mon estomac qui crie famine.

-C'est exact, approuve Slug en souriant. Voilà, vous êtes l'une de mes meilleures élèves. En fait, vous êtes près d'égaler Severus dans mon cours et vous en surpasser pas mal dans les autres -enfin, sauf Histoire de la magie mais, qui le reprocherait ?

Il part d'un grand rire et je souris légèrement. Oui, il faut rester accrocher pour suivre les cours de Binns et j'avoue ne pas être la meilleure pour ça. Quant aux autres cours, ce n'est pas vraiment loyale. J'ai juste été obligée de me perfectionner pour survivre. C'était la guerre et toute personne ne sachant pas se défendre était condamnée d'avance. Alors oui, je suis peut-être plus douée en défense contre les forces du mal ou autre mais, c'est juste parce que j'ai été obligée de travailler dure. Dans mon époque, j'étais loin d'être la meilleure !

-Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes une excellente élève, continue le professeur Slughorn. Et vous arrivez bientôt à la fin de votre dernière année. Il est temps de trouver votre voie, de savoir ce que voulez faire plus tard. En temps qu'enseignant, il est de mon devoir d'aider mes élèves à ma façon. Je ne suis pas vraiment un bon conseiller mais, je connais du monde.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à mon avenir. À mon époque, je n'étais pas certaine de survivre et ici, je suis certaine de mourir avant d'avoir pu entamer quoique ce soit. Mais il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose au moins pour donner le change. Et puis, je pourrais aussi me rendre utile le temps qu'il me reste.

-Vous avez des notes vous permettant de choisir n'importe quels métiers, enchaîne le professeur en sortant des prospectus divers. Vous avez déjà une idée ?

-Et bien, oui, j'avoue. Je voudrais pouvoir me rendre utile et le plus vite possible. Je sais que l'avenir s'annonce difficile. Il y a de plus en plus d'attaque, de mort. Voldemort se fait plus présent chaque jour et… je veux pouvoir me rendre utile contre lui.

Slughorn frissonne involontairement au nom proscrit et je retiens un soupir. Puis, il fait le tri dans les dépliants.

-Et bien, vous n'êtes pas la seule à le penser, confie-t-il. C'est pourquoi le ministère organise des stages avancés en tant qu'Auror ou Médicomage. Vous avez un sacré tempérament, je vous vois bien devenir Auror. Les stages ne sont pas faciles mais… vous pouvez y arriver.

Je prends les papiers qu'il me tend alors qu'un élan de gratitude me submerge. C'Est-ce dont j'avais besoin, une motivation pour ne pas me lamenter. J'adresse un sourire éclatant au professeur Slughorn alors qu'il rosit légèrement.

-Merci, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous faîtes !

-Oh et bien, ce n'est pas tout, balbutie-t-il en bombant le torse, visiblement fier de lui. Il se trouve que j'organise une soirée la semaine prochaine. Justement pour guider mes élèves dans leur recherche et donc, des gens influents seront présent de tous les métiers. Ce serait une occasion de parler avec eux, de leur poser des questions et pourquoi pas…faire une première impression, faire en sorte qu'on se souvienne de vous.

J'acquiesce en souriant. Je le remercie encore vivement avant de sortir de sa classe. Je me dirige en sautillant presque à la grande salle. Je repère directement James, Mary et le reste des maraudeurs. Je constate que Mary à moins de mal à rester avec Remus en tout cas, c'est bon signe, peut-être qu'elle guérit.

Ils ne m'ont pas remarqués alors je me glisse derrière James silencieusement en faisant un clin d'œil à Mary et Remus qui sourit -Sirius est trop occupé à se goinfrer. Je place le dépliant pour les Aurors devant le nez de James, le faisant sursauter.

-Tadam, je chantonne.

Il tente de l'attraper mais, je le retire vivement avant de m'assoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il avec curiosité.

-Et bien, je pourrais te le dire évidemment, je commence avec une mine songeuse. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu le mérites. Après tout, Slug me les a donnés pour moi…

-Ok, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? interroge-t-il avec méfiance.

- Je ne sais pas, je souffle avec une fausse hésitation. Je suppose que si tu me disais que je suis la meilleure, que ta vie serait foutue sans moi pour te remettre sur le droit chemin ou encore que tu arrêtais de me donner des surnoms stupides…

-D'accord plus de surnom stupide, acquiesce-t-il en tentant de me reprendre les dépliants.

-Hep, je l'arrête. Et le reste ?

James soupire alors que les autres sourient narquoisement.

-Et après c'est moi qui suit puéril ? Marmonne-t-il et je plisse les yeux. Bon, d'accord. Tu es la meilleure et je ne sais comment je ferais sans tes hurlements incessants me disant que je suis un crétin insensible.

Le tout avec un sourire innocent. Je pince les lèvres en le dévisageant alors qu'il rentre la tête dans les épaules en grimaçant. Sûrement parce que, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, je l'aurais castré.

-On va dire que c'est bon, je soupire en levant les yeux ciels. Slughorn voulait parler de l'avenir…

-Passionnant, ronchonne Sirius en retournant à son assiette.

-Hé, je proteste outrée et il me lance un regard perdu. Tout le monde n'a pas un héritage lui permettant de flemmarder le reste de sa vie. Certains doivent travailler !

-Oui, tu as raison, sourit-il. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être moi.

Je souris en haussant un sourcil et il hausse les épaules en recommençant à remplir son assiette. Ciel, ce mec est un vrai morfal en fait !

-On peut avoir la suite ? râle Mary.

-Oui, je réponds en me détournant de Ronald version super-riche-et-grosse-tête. Donc, il m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire et je lui ai dit qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, je voudrais autant me rendre utile aussi vite possible.

L'humeur s'alourdit un peu. Même Sirius s'arrête de manger pour me prêter attention.

-Il paraît que le ministère aussi est de cet avis, je continue. Ils organisent des stages accélérés pour avoir des Aurors supplémentaires ou des Médicomages. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait en intéresser certains.

-C'est super, affirme Mary en prenant le dépliant de Médicomagie.

-Oui mais, ça veut dire qu'on a des bases en moins que les autres non ? demande Sirius en prenant un dépliant.

-Pas forcément, contredit James. Mon père affirmait que trois ans c'était vraiment long et que c'était juste à cause de la loi qu'ils étaient obligés de s'en tenir à ça. Du coup, c'était assez répétitif.

La discussion s'engage alors que je pars dans mes pensées. Je connais assez Sirius pour savoir qu'il ne prendra pas le stage accéléré. Il est du genre à bien bosser mais, surtout à prendre son temps. Dans ce stage, il n'aura pas l'occasion de prendre son temps, c'est impossible. Et James le suivra sûrement, ils sont comme deux doigts d'une main, inséparable. Du coup, je risque de me retrouver toute seule. Mais est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Je veux dire, ça me permettra de pouvoir prendre du temps libre pour échafauder des plans.

-Tu es toujours avec nous ?

Je tourne la tête vers James et lui sourit. Il se penche et m'embrasse avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les autres pour parler. Je veux de nouveau leur prêter attention mais, un mouvement m'arrête.

Severus, qui était assis juste en face, s'est relevé, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux encore plus froids que d'habitude. Mon cœur se serre involontairement alors que je le suis du regard.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber, Lily, soupire Sirius qui a remarqué mon intérêt pour leur ennemi juré.

Je baisse les yeux d'un air coupable, me sentant stupide de lui accorder encore autant d'importance malgré tout ce qu'il a fait et tout ce qu'il fera. Mais… je l'aime, c'est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Ou en tout cas, il l'était.

-Vas-y.

Je sursaute et relève des yeux ahuris vers James qui semble résigné.

-Q…quoi ? Je bégaie -c'est une habitude aujourd'hui.

-Vas-y, va lui parler, répète-t-il.

-Je… ça ne changerait rien, je soupire en me détournant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Lily, tu as besoin de lui parler alors vas-y avant que je ne retrouve mes esprits et le suive moi-même pour…

-Merci, je le coupe en lui serrant la main.

Je me lève, me disant que, du coup, je n'ai pas encore mangé avant de sortir de la salle rapidement.

J'accélère dans les couloirs, suivant mon instinct. Je le repère un peu plus loin et me met à courir. Je lui attrape le poignet sans réfléchir alors que sa réaction est assez brutale. Il attrape ma main et me tire pour me faire passer devant. Il se détend directement en me reconnaissant et me relâche.

-Quoi ? Grommèle-t-il sans me regarder. Déjà ennuyer de Potter ?

-Je suis désolée.

Il se fige et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Il semble surpris, abasourdi et surtout, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, je souffle. C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air bien et que je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute.

-Donc, tu as pitié ? Raille-t-il en me dardant d'un regard froid.

C'est à cet instant que j'ai le premier aperçu de ce que sera le sombre professeur de potion. Pourtant, c'est un choc parce que…ce regard ne m'a jamais été adressé personnellement. Pas même quand il était prof ou qu'on le soupçonnait de trahison. Je me souviens avoir croisé son regard le jour de la bataille finale à Poudlard. Il semblait si triste, si résigné.

Mais je sais que ce regard -froid et distant- n'est qu'un masque. Je le connais, je sais voir à travers.

-Non, pas parce que j'ai pitié, je le contredis.

-Alors pourquoi ? Ricane-t-il.

-Parce que je t'aime, je réplique comme si c'était une évidence.

Il arrête de respirer un instant, la douleur prenant la place de la froideur.

-Mais pas plus que ce Potter ! Crache-t-il.

-Je t'aime, je répète. Mais je suis amoureuse de James.

Severus se détourne mais pas avant que je ne les vois. Ces larmes qu'il retient. Ces mêmes larmes que les miennes. Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne me croit pas quand je lui exprime mon affection.

-Oh Severus, je soupire en lui prenant la main. Tu as été la première personne avec qui j'ai été liée ici. Tu es là depuis le début. Tu m'as soutenue, protégée, aidée. Tu as supporté mon sal caractère sans jamais broncher ou presque. Tu seras toujours important. Peut-être même le plus important.

-Plus important que ton nouveau copain ? Ricane Sev alors que je soupire.

-D'une certaine manière oui, j'avoue.

-Alors pourquoi…pourquoi tu me repousses ?

J'ouvre la bouche, surprise. J'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal à le voir exprimer si librement ses sentiments. Je sais que je suis l'une des rares personnes à profiter de ce privilège et même avec moi, c'est rare. J'imagine que c'est ce qui rend ces instants si précieux.

Je le tire dans un coin sombre et attrape son bras, tentant de remonter sa manche. Il a un mouvement de recul mais, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, y mettant toute ma force pour le pousser à me faire confiance. Parce que je sais à quoi je serais confrontée une fois son bras découvert mais que j'en ai besoin ! Il faut que je le vois. C'est un besoin malsain sans doute mais…il le faut.

Severus semble se résigner alors que je remonte sa manche. C'est la première fois que je la vois de si près. Ce serpent et ce crâne bougeant de manière sombre, macabre et pourtant si attirant. Je passe mon doigt dessus, doucement avant qu'une des larmes que je n'ai pas pu retenir s'écrase dessus.

Alors le barrage cède et j'éclate en sanglot. Je me fonds dans ses bras alors qu'il se raidit une seconde avant de m'entourer. Merlin, comme ça m'a manqué. Je sais que c'est mal, que je ne devrais pas m'accrocher à lui. Cette marque en est la preuve ! Pourtant, j'ai besoin de lui. Il a été la personne à qui je me suis raccrocher pendant si longtemps que je pense en être devenue un peu dépendante. Ou peut-être beaucoup.

Et ce qui me touche le plus, c'est que James l'ait perçu. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit de le rejoindre, d'aller lui parler. Parce qu'il savait que j'en avais besoin. Parce que cette distance à été presque insoutenable.

Peu importe combien j'ai prétendu que m'éloigner était la chose à faire, que je ne pouvais pas le sauver. Je veux profiter de lui autant que je le peux avant la fin. C'est égoïste peut-être. Parce que j'ai compris que ses sentiments pour moi dépassaient ceux de l'amitié.

Mais…est-ce que les miens ne sont pas éloignés non plus ? J'aime James, je suis amoureuse de lui. Je me sens lié à cet homme et je n'ai aucune envie de rompre ce lien parce que James est exceptionnel et que je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour le protéger et le garder. Mais Severus est une partie de moi. Un morceau de mon âme, mon côté le plus sombre peut-être. Alors que James est ma lumière, Severus est ma noirceur.

Deux parties de moi dont j'ai choisi la meilleure. Pas parce que c'était plus simple ou plus fort. Juste parce que c'était plus évident. Oui, James est une évidence alors que Severus est cette partie de moi contre laquelle je me bats sans relâche.

Je me prends à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si James Potter n'avait pas existé. Est-ce que je serais tombée amoureuse de Severus ? Oui, sûrement. Ça me blesse de l'admettre et ça blesserait sans aucun doute encore plus les deux concernés de le savoir mais… c'est un fait. La seule chose qui empêche mes sentiments pour Severus de se transformer en quelque chose de plus fort encore est l'amour que je porte à James.

Mais le plus difficile pour moi c'est de me demander ce qui se serait passé si j'avais été avec Severus. Est-ce que j'aurais pu le préserver de cette noirceur dans laquelle il plonge à corps perdu chaque jour ?

Non, sans doute pas. Après tout, il y a tant de chose qui le retiennent dans la magie noire. Le respect des autres vaudra toujours plus que mon respect à moi seule.

Et c'est sans doute ça, qui me fait le plus mal.

Je ne lui aurais jamais suffit, quoi qu'il puisse en dire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Severus n'est pas disparu, comme je l'avais dit, il est toujours à et a toujours un rôle à jouer que ce soit dans la fic ou dans la vie de GinnyLily.

Donc, les deux tourtereaux sont enfin ensemble et Ginny établit des plans pour l'avenir. Pour ce qui du stage, je trouvais que ça collait assez vu l'époque de trouble et ça m'aidait pour cette histoire d'Auror vu que je les ai fait comme ça. Mais bon, c'est en trois ans normalement et dans l'état d'esprit qu'est Ginny je la voyais mal accepter des études de trois ans alors qu'elle va bientôt mourir ^^'

Pour ce qui est de Severus, je sais que les sentiments de Ginny sont compliqués, elle ne les comprend pas elle-même. Mais, comme elle le dit, elle dépend un peu de lui, c'est celui qui a été là quand elle a débarqué dans cette époque, complètement perdue,... Alors elle s'accroche et puis, surtout, il lui a montré ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui et elle sait qu'elle est la seule à avoir cet honneur, ça a un impact sur ses sentiments, c'est normal je pense... Mais bon, c'est James et ce sera toujours James pour elle...

Que dire d'autre ? Je ne vois pas mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je répondrais du mieux que je peux, c'est aussi pour ça les reviews après tout ;)

D'ailleurs ce serait trèèèès sympa de m'en laisser plein.

Bon, j'ai été très bavarde aujourd'hui donc je vais vous laisser (si vous êtes toujours en fait xD ça tombe vous avez déjà zappé la page tellement vous en aviez marre xD

Bisous !


	19. Chapter 19

COUCOU. En retard, moi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons !

Trêve de plaisanterie, désolée pour cette attente ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, ce n'est même pas dû à une panne d'inspiration... Au début, la perte d'un chapitre d'une fic qui me vaut la réécriture de celui-ci m'a légèrement désespérée et puis... ben, c'est pas une très bonne période pour moi donc voilà... Pas de motivation, pas d'envie. Mais j'ai des lecteurs (lectrices surtout à mon avis) incroyable qui ont su me remotiver alors j'ai terminé ce chapitre pour vous ;)

Par contre, pas taper pour la fin, j'ai une explication que je donnerai en note de fin promis xD

Encore merci à Indocile , Rhumanesque , skelta , zuutt , Alerah et Grain-de-sel pour leur review ^^

RARA :

**x-yuri-x** : LOL, et non James n'est pas le seul mais, c'est celui qu'elle a choisi, celui qui passe en premier et c'est ce qui compte ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas et voilà la suite ;)

**Lullaby-dx**: Si j'aime voir Severus souffrir ? Noooon, pas du tout, ce n'est pas vrai, je suis trop gent... Bon, ok j'avoue, je suis une sadique en puissance c'est plus fort que moi mdr xD Mais pour ce coup-ci, c'est juste que Severus Rogue n'a pas fini d'apparaître, son rôle dans ma fic ne s'arrête pas là ;).

Oui, James évolue mais, surtout, j'aime me dire que Ginny/Lily réveille ce qu'il y a de mieux en lui et la pousse à agir comme elle en a besoin et ce peu importe ce qu'il ressent lui... C'est ça l'amour :p

Comme tu dis, Peter et Severus se ressemble d'une certaine façon et pourtant ils vont choisir des chemins totalement opposés...

Je n'aurais peut-être pas utiliser Lancelot pour Severus Rogue mdr et je l'entends presque t'insulter de loin pour une telle comparaison xD Mais, non, son rôle n'est pas terminé ;)

Un énorme merci pour ta review en tout cas ;)

Et enfin, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent en général, qui me mettent en favoris, en alert et qui sont là à chaque chapitre même si je mets parfois du temps à les poster ;)

J'arrête là mon petit speetch digne d'une femme enceinte travaillée par ses hormones (ou de quelqu'un de soule) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 18.**

-JAMES CHARLUS HENRY POTTER !

Ce dernier grimace à mon cri tout en rentrant sa tête dans les épaules, blêmissant. À ses côtés, ces stupides meilleurs amis ricanent et je les fusille du regard. Ceci a un effet magique puisqu'ils adoptent exactement la même attitude que James, dont ils se moquaient allègrement, il y a deux secondes.

-Oui, Lily-jolie ? intervient James avec une innocence feinte qui ne trompe personne et sûrement pas moi.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile immature incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, je l'accuse et il se trémousse. Tu as failli noyer un élève !

-Un Serpentard ! se défend-t-il minablement -de mon point de vue.

-UN PREMIÈRE ANNÉE ! je hurle en lui lançant mon bouquin au visage.

Évidemment, ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch l'aident à éviter et je serre les lèvres de frustration.

-C'était juste une blague, ajoute-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

-Qui aurait pu très mal tourner, je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Avoue que la tête de Mulciber était tordante quand il s'est fait attaquer par le calamar géant ! Ou, quand Avery est ressorti trempé et a voulu s'éloigner en vitesse avant d'aller manger l'herbe.

Je tente de retenir un sourire mais c'est plus fort que moi. L'image d'Avery tentant de s'éclipser avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait avant de s'affaler lamentablement au sol… Et celle, toujours de ce crapaud, se relevant avec un air arrogant au possible alors qu'il était couvert d'herbe de la tête au pied…

-J'avoue que cette partie valait le coup d'œil, j'avoue en ricanant légèrement.

James sourit, fier de lui, et je reprends mon sérieux.

-Mais ce pauvre petit, lui, ne savait pas nager ! je réplique en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied. Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Tu as de la chance que…

Je ne termine pas, mon cœur se serrant dans ma poitrine. Oui, il a de la chance que Severus ait été repêcher ce gamin. James comprend la fin de ma phrase et grimace.

-Oui, bon, c'était pas prévu, marmonne-t-il.

-Que le gamin se noie ou que Se… Rogue aille le sauver ? je grince en plissant les yeux.

-Que le gamin se noie, évidemment ! s'insurge-t-il en prenant un air indigné.

-Donc tu es désolé ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

-Pour le petit, oui, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu es pardonné, j'approuve en me détendant.

C'est au tour de James de plisser les yeux et il me regarde de manière suspicieuse.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? s'étonne-t-il. Pas de baffe ? Pas de bêtes volantes en pleine poire ? Pas de hurlements et de « Tu ne seras jamais qu'un imbécile immature et je préférerais me pendre que te laisser me toucher » ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je fais remarquer. Mais ça peut s'arranger si ça te perturbe autant, j'ajoute en haussant les épaules.

-NON, crie-t-il en se relevant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était enfoncé. Tu es vraiment parfaite, soupire-t-il, rêveusement.

Il s'approche et nos yeux sont aimantés. Je ne le quitte pas du regard, consciente que nous devons arborer, tous les deux, un sourire niais à en mourir.

-Je vais vomir !

Je tue Sirius du regard et il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tout le monde vous regarde, ajoute-t-il. Un peu de respect pour les enfants.

Effectivement, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune ont les yeux rivés sur nous. Je rougis instantanément. À croire qu'ils ne s'y feront jamais. Ça fait plusieurs semaines, Merlin tout puissant ! Et ils continuent tous de nous regarder comme un miracle, ou une aberration pour certains…

Je pince les lèvres, ramasse le livre que j'ai lancé sur James et tourne les talons en marmonnant alors que les maraudeurs me suivent en soupirant.

* * *

><p>Pré-au-lard. J'adore vraiment cet endroit. Toutes ces couleurs, toute cette animation, ça vous réchauffe de l'intérieur. Pourtant, il fait froid. L'hiver est là. La neige commence couvrir toute les surfaces, même le lac de Poudlard commence à geler.<p>

Mais face à ce spectacle, à ces gens heureux et à la main de James serrant la mienne alors que nos amis nous entourent… Je me sens bien.

Sirius sautille comme un petit fou en souriant comme un dément. Il a sorti un vieux appareil photo qui semble sur le point de rendre l'âme et mitraille chaque scène qu'il peut avec une émotion presque trop mièvre pour moi.

Bon sang, où est passé le tombeur de ces dames fier et arrogant ? Qui nous l'a donc remplacé par ce gosse qui voit le Père Noël pour la première fois ?

En voyant ma tête effarée et un peu effrayée, James a ri et a haussé les épaules.

-_Il est toujours ainsi à la période de Noël_, a-t-il expliqué. _Cet appareil, il l'a depuis le Noël de la première année. On lui a offert avec Lunard et Queudever en pensant que ce serait sympa d'immortaliser les moments clés qu'on a passés à Poudlard. Si on avait su qu'il deviendrait aussi hystérique avec cet appareil photo à chaque Noël, on aurait évité_, a-t-il terminé en rigolant sous les hochements graves de Remus et Peter.

Oui, c'est super touchant comme histoire et j'ai été très attendrie, c'est sûre… Jusqu'à ce qu'un Sirius complètement surexcité me prenne en photo sous toutes les coutures avec James parce que, je cite : « Il faut se rattraper des cinq autres années où tu n'étais pas là Lily-jolie. Sans oublier l'année où tu nous détestais et passais ton temps à gifler Corny ». Oui, la théorie est plutôt logique et pleine d'attentions mais, quand on en est à la soixante-troisième photos, on envoie la théorie aux orties !

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Sirius. Avec son air enfantin, il ressemble enfin à l'adolescent qu'il est censé être et pas à un adulte enfermé dans un corps trop jeune pour lui. Et puis, avec ses yeux gris qui nous fixent d'un air de chien battu, on perd tout ses moyens !

Par Morgane, Merlin et les fondateurs, dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?

Des bras se serrent autour de moi et je souris en reconnaissant l'odeur de James. Je me tourne vers lui pour le trouver accroupi sur le bord d'une fontaine.

Le froid mordant et la neige n'ont pas encore atteint ce coin. Les feuilles mortes jonchent le sol et l'eau de la fontaine.

Il sourit avant de se redresser, me faisant monter avec lui. J'entoure sa nuque de mes bras et l'embrasse, oubliant le monde extérieur, oubliant que je suis condamnée à mourir et que le temps passé à ses côtés m'est compté. Il n'y a que lui et mon cœur qui semble vouloir échapper à ma poitrine pour rejoindre le sien.

Un flash nous ramène à la réalité et James se détache en grondant furieusement.

-Patmol, si tu ne veux pas dormir dans la niche aux prochaines vacances, tu vas nous foutre la paix ! éructe-t-il alors que j'éclate de rire.

-Lily-jolie n'a pas l'air de se plaindre, elle, boude Sirius en faisant la moue.

Remus, Peter et Mary -qui se tient un peu à l'écart- fixent la scène avec amusement alors que je tente de calmer mon fou rire devant l'air désespérer de James. Je crois que si un mur était à proximité, il se cognerait la tête dedans.

-Tu pourrais me soutenir ! m'accuse-t-il et je secoue la tête.

-Il est si mignon, notre petit Sirius, je réplique en faisant un clin d'œil au concerné qui m'adresse un sourire éblouissant.

-Hey ! proteste James. C'est moi, ton petit copain ! C'est moi que tu dois trouver mignon !

-Que veux-tu Jamsie ? soupire Sirius de manière théâtrale. Elles ne peuvent pas me résister, je suis bien trop beau.

-Oui, Sirius, tu es si beau, je piaille comme une groupie. Sans oublier ta grâce naturelle, ta gentillesse innée et ta modestie à toute épreuve !

Mary ricane suivi par les trois autres maraudeurs alors que mon petit Blacky soupire.

-Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? geint-il et j'éclate une nouvelle fois de rire.

-On devrait penser à l'abandonner dans une forêt, non ? me murmure James. Tu sais comme dans l'histoire que tu m'as racontée. Sauf que Pat' est tellement diminué mentalement qu'il ne penserait jamais à laisser des cailloux derrière lui. Donc, pas de mauvaise surprise, il ne pourra jamais retrouver son chemin. Et si on le perd dans la forêt interdite, il se fera bouffer par les araignées géantes, me souffle-t-il sur le ton de la confidence alors que je ris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demande Sirius avec curiosité, nous regardant avec circonspection.

-Il te manquerait bien trop, je réponds à James sans prêter attention à la question.

-Bien sûr que non, sourit James avec fierté en prenant ma main et en nous balançant, simulant une danse. Je t'aurais toi !

Je ris en suivant le mouvement alors qu'un autre flash nous aveugle. On se tourne en direction de Sirius, James ne l'engueulant pas pour cette fois mais, continuant de sourire. Remus, Peter et Mary nous sourient aussi et, en les voyant tous là, je sais que je suis à ma place.

* * *

><p>Ça a commencé par des cris. Puis, des bruits d'explosion. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient là.<p>

Vêtus de noir, le masque sur leur visage ne cachant pas la lueur sadique de leurs yeux, les mangemorts ont attaqué sans que personne ne s'y attende. C'est la panique, tout le monde crie et court dans tous les sens. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui combattent.

-Il faut se mettre à l'abri ! hurle James en me tirant vers lui pour me protéger.

-On ne peut pas les laisser ! je proteste en m'éloignant.

James me regarde avec désespoir en secouant la tête alors que ses épaules s'affaissent, comprenant que je ne partirai pas. Il échange un coup d'œil avec Sirius qui se rapproche de moi en hochant la tête et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitters, je sais me défendre tout de même !

De leur côté, Remus et Peter encadre Mary qui tremble mais semble tout aussi déterminée. J'inspire profondément en sortant ma baguette d'une main ferme et stupéfixie un mangemort qui s'attaquait pas loin de nous à une femme enceinte. Celle-ci me remercie du regard avant de s'enfuir.

Mon geste attire cependant le regard des autres mangemorts sur nous et nous sommes attaqués.

James et Sirius ne me quittent jamais, m'encadrant et m'évitant le moindre sort. Je pourrais dire que ça m'agace mais, en vérité, savoir qu'ils s'inquiètent autant pour moi me donne du courage.

Mais, finalement, nous sommes séparés, chacun aux prises d'un mangemort. Et si nous utilisons des sortilèges presque inoffensifs, eux ne se gènent pas pour tenter de nous tuer. Les impardonnables sont monnaies courantes pour eux !

Un doloris m'effleure et la rage me consume. Je lui envoie un chauve-furie bien senti avant de le pétrifier. Crétin !

-Ouais ! Vas-y Lily-jolie !

Je lève les yeux au ciel face au cri de Sirius alors que James trouve le temps de lui coller une baffe à l'arrière de crâne. Est-ce qu'il lui arrive d'être sérieux ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher une réponse que je me fais de nouveau attaquer.

-_Protego_ ! je crie et le doloris ricoche.

Le mangemort l'évite de justesse et me lance un regard incendiaire avant d'être attaqué par un autre élève que je reconnais comme Lee Chang de Serdaigle. Bon, ce mec est généralement un abruti mais, là, j'avoue que je l'apprécie !

Le combat continue. Les magasins sont détruits, en feu. Le sol est juché de verre brisé, de brique et de bois. Les corps commencent à le recouvrir également, de mangemort mais également de personnes qui luttaient contre eux.

Cette vue ne m'aide pas à me concentrer. Le carnage de la dernière bataille à Poudlard me revient en tête et la nausée m'envahit. Ce ne sera donc jamais fini ? Ou que je sois, peu importe l'époque, l'horreur de la guerre et les morts me suivent.

Puis, je le vois. Le seul à ne pas porter de masque. Il est pareil au souvenir que j'en ai gardé, ce monstre. Voldemort.

La haine me consume littéralement alors que je revois le carnage qu'il a causé. Il a tué tant de gens, commis tellement d'atrocités. Et bientôt, il va vouloir s'en prendre à Harry, mon… fils.

Puis, je le vois pointer quelqu'un de sa baguette. Un sort que je ne connais pas en sort et c'est avec horreur que je vois Mary, qui vient de venir à bout d'un mangemort, être expulsée et atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin pour ne plus bouger. C'en est trop, un hurlement m'échappe et je m'élance.

Il me voit arriver et un sourire malsain gagne ses lèvres. Je l'attaque d'un stupéfix et il le contre d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

-Du courage suicidaire, susurre-t-il. Sûrement une Gryffondor.

-Ton futur pire cauchemar, connard ! je crache en lui envoyant un chauve-furie informulé.

Il est surpris et n'arrive pas à le contrer. Des milliers de bêtes ailées lui foncent dessus. Il se remet malheureusement bien vite et je n'ai pas l'occasion de profiter de mon effet de surprise puisqu'il bloque mon nouveau sort.

La fureur se lit dans ses yeux.

-_Endoloris_ ! éructe-t-il.

-_Protego_ ! je me défends. _Confringo_ !

Il ne s'y attendait pas non plus et la seule vitre intacte de la rue, à côté de laquelle il se trouve, explose. Il se protège comme prévu, me laissant le champ libre.

-Diffindo ! j'enchaîne.

Une grande coupure traverse sa robe de sorcier au niveau de l'avant-bras et je vois directement le sang en sortir alors qu'il y porte la main, un air ébahi sur le visage. De mon côté, je suis essoufflée, épuisée. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'énergie alors que ce malade semble en avoir à revendre. Je réalise peu à peu mon erreur mais, c'est trop tard.

-Une talentueuse sorcière, murmure-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

-Une talentueuse sang-de-bourbe, je crache en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

Une grimace de dégoût prend place sur son visage et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il lève une nouvelle fois sa baguette sans prononcer un mot.

La douleur me foudroie et je tombe au sol en serrant les dents. Je tente de ne pas crier et de garder le contrôle mais je connais ce sort, je finirai par craquer d'un moment à l'autre. Le sortilège doloris a ce don, il vous fait perdre la raison.

Je tape mon poing au sol en me tordant de douleur, celle-ci augmentant alors que je ne pensais pas ça possible. Alors, un hurlement déchirant m'échappe pour ne plus s'arrêter.

Faîtes que ça s'arrête ! Pitié, tuez-moi s'il le faut mais, que ça s'arrête ! Merlin, je vous en prie…

-Lily !

Cette voix me raccroche instantanément à la réalité.

- _Protego_ !

La douleur s'arrête enfin, ma vue encore floue et mon corps secoué de tremblements alors que James s'agenouille près de moi en maintenant le bouclier.

-Comme c'est attendrissant, siffle la voix de Voldemort et un rictus déforme son visage déjà plus que défiguré.

Je me redresse péniblement en le fusillant du regard et il éclate d'un rire dément.

-Une talentueuse sang-de-bourbe, en effet, rit-il. Dommage qu'une telle ignominie doive être éradiquée.

-Marrant venant d'un sang-mêlé, je réplique toujours à genous, James à mes côtés me soutenant.

Ce dernier se fige alors que Voldemort écarquille les yeux. Il me regarde avec une rage nouvelle et il pousse un hurlement alors qu'un sort nous fonce dessus. Je ne connais pas cette couleur mais, si ça vient de Voldemort, c'est mauvais ! Alors, mon instinct prend le dessus et je solidifie le bouclier de James par mon propre_ Protego._

Mais le sort ne ricoche pas, ni ne s'arrête. Il semble pousser sur notre bouclier, prenant peu à peu de l'envergure. Je me colle à James qui me sert contre lui, nos deux baguettes tentant de garder notre bouclier actif et efficace. Mais il est évident que nous perdons du terrain. Le sort se rapproche de plus en plus et je commence à m'affaiblir.

C'est alors que le miracle arrive. Les Aurors transplanent et viennent nous prêter main forte alors que Dumbledor apparaît en face de nous, nous protégeant avec son corps et d'un sort que je ne connais pas.

Mon bouclier s'éteint, suivi par celui de James alors que nous restons prostrés à terre, assistant au combat des deux sorciers les plus puissants de notre ère. Au bout d'un moment, Voldemort lâche un hurlement de rage et disparaît. Ce doit être le signal car, les mangemorts font de même et le silence s'abat bientôt sur la rue.

Puis, un léger brouhaha prend place. Des pleurs se font entendre ainsi que des cris de douleur.

Je me mets à chercher mes amis frénétiquement autour de moi. Je vois Sirius et Remus un peu plus loin et je me relève avec l'aide de James. Nous arrivons avec difficulté à rejoindre les autres et je me fige sur place. Au sol se trouve Mary, baignant dans une marre de sang.

Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe et je me laisse tomber à ses côtés. Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux et me sourit.

-Hey, souffle-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Ça va aller, j'assure. Je…je vais t'aider. Puis, on ira voir Pomfresh et…

Ma voix se coupe alors qu'elle me regarde avec désolation. Des larmes m'échappent alors que je lève ma baguette.

-_Ferula,_ je sanglote et des bandages apparaissent sur ses plaies.

Mais le sang les transperce quelques secondes après et la panique monte en moi.

-_Vulnera Sanentur_, je tente en désespoir de cause.

Mais si les plaies se referment faiblement, quelque chose bloque le processus de guérison et le sang ne réintègre pas son corps.

-C'est trop tard, annonce Mary.

-Non, je proteste en sanglotant.

Mon cœur est douloureux et j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser dans ma poitrine. Pitié pas ça !

Mary me regarde alors que je la vois blanchir à vue d'œil et que ses yeux se vident peu à peu. Elle lève faiblement une main vers moi et la pose sur ma joue, la caressant faiblement.

-Ne sois pas triste, chuchote-t-elle. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Je te le promets.

Sa respiration devient presque inexistante alors que sa main retombe doucement. Je l'attrape et la serre alors que ses yeux s'éteignent.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule alors que je pleure, prostrée une nouvelle fois, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que tenir cette main qui refroidit déjà. La douleur me transperce et je me dégage de l'autre main, refusant le réconfort qu'elle apporte.

Quelque part, je préfère presque le doloris. Le sort finit toujours par s'arrêter, je le sais, je connais cette sensation.

Mais celle-là… je la connais aussi et elle ne vous quitte jamais.

Je tente de reprendre le contrôle mais, je n'y peux rien. Mon corps se balance d'avant en arrière, convulsé de sanglots. Ma tête repose dans le cou de mon amie. Elle semble sur le point d'exploser et je n'arrive plus à émettre de pensée cohérente. À l'intérieur, il n'y a qu'un raz de marré, un volcan près à exploser sans pour autant y arriver. Il n'y a qu'un nom.

Mary

* * *

><p>Hep ! Pas taper ! Je vous jure que c'était nécessaire pour la simple et bonne raison que, mise à part pour la phrase que dit Lily dans les souvenirs de Severus, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler de Mary Macdonald. Donc, soit elle n'a aucune importance autre que celle-là dans l'histoire d'origine et je suis désolée de la tuer, soit elle meurt et voilà... Une chose est sûre, dans ma fic, c'est une nécessité. Donc non, je ne me venge pas contre mes personnages de mon humeur exécrable xD<p>

Comme vous le voyez, la guerre prend de l'ampleur et la première confrontation entre James, Lily et Voldemort a eue lieu.

Lily a perdu Mary alors que ce début de vie commençait plutôt bien (si on retire le fait qu'elle connaît sa date de mort évidemment). La suite s'annonce difficile pour elle et ce pauvre Remus (c'était son ex quand même).

Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ^^

Bisous.


	20. Désolée

Oui, je sais, c'est inexcusable, surtout que ce n'est même pas un nouveau chapitre -_-

Pour ma défense, la pression des exams à monopolisé toute mon attention et je n'ai pas fait grand chose d'autre. Surtout que les stages n'ont pas été retiré pour nous permettre de réviser, ça non, même pas en rêve ! Fallait prendre ses feuilles là-bas et se démerder, c'est juste... Ah ? On s'en fout, d'accord mdr

Non, vraiment, entre les exams, les qualifs, l'attente des résultats, les fêtes pour célébrer les résultats et la vie privée... Autant dire que je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi ! Et encore moins pour écrire ou lire. Mais, je vais faire au mieux pour rattraper mon retard, c'est promis !

Maintenant que les vacances ont commencés -et comme je ne pars pas en vacances, sniff-, j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps et je vais y consacrer une bonne partie à rattraper les lectures et surtout mes écrits ! En gage de bonne fois, un bonus pour ma fic "Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer" va être publié. De plus trois de mes fics ont leur chapitre entamé, dont un où j'en suis à 6 pages. Je ne perds pas espoir d'arriver à le finir.

Cependant, je pense me concentrer sur une fic en particulier pour le finir car elle se rapproche de la fin et que je ne veux plus la tirer en longueur, j'ai nommé "Oh c'est l'imprégnation ? Au temps pour moi !" Ainsi, en finissant cette fic, je pourrais consacrer plus de temps aux autres. Je prends celle-là car elle est la plus avancée et, de plus, elle traine depuis si longtemps que j'en ai honte !

Une fois de plus, je m'excuse pour ce retard et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.

Un gros bisous,

Roselia.


	21. Chapter 20

**Oui, je sais j'ai été portée disparue. J'en suis vraiment désolée d'ailleurs. Mais cette année à été juste... bref, je ne veux même pas m'attardée dessus. Je suis debout, c'est terminé et c'est tout ce qui compte. Oh, j'ai encore beaucoup de truc à gérer mais ça va mieux. La preuve, j'ai réussi à réécrire, si ça c'est pas magnifique xD**

**En toute sincérité, j'ai cru tout arrêté à un moment. Je n'avais plus le courage pour tout ça, plus la motivation, beaucoup moins de temps. Mais que voulez-vous, j'aime trop écrire pour m'arrêter maintenant. J'ai relu mes review et ça m'a donné envie de reprendre. **

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur chapitre que j'ai pu pondre. Il est assez déprimant d'ailleurs, la faute à mon humeur et là où je m'étais arrêtée.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des review, continuant à m'encourager alors que j'étais plus qu'absente du site. Que ce soit pour l'écriture ou la lecture. J'ai beaucoup à rattraper. Mais merci à ceux qui ont continué à lire et commenté. J'espère qu'il restera des personnes qui sont toujours intéressé par cette histoire...**

**Chapitre 19.**

J'ai froid. Du moins, je crois que j'ai froid. Je devrais avoir froid ?

J'essaye d'émettre une pensée cohérente, sincèrement. De toute mes forces, je tente de former des mots, de les assembler pour former une phrase. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout revient en boucle, me heurtant de plein fouet et m'empêchant de respirer. Ce poids va de paire avec les pensées et les émotions alors, je coupe tout. Je referme les yeux et la bouche, je ne tente plus de parler, de communiquer, je reste juste là.

Il m'arrive de me demander où je suis exactement pourtant, cette pensée fugace s'envole dans la seconde et mon esprit repart aussi loin qu'il lui est possible.

Je retourne au terrier, entourée par ma famille. Cette famille qui m'aimait et j'aimais aussi. Je retourne à cet ancien Poudlard qui est également celui du futur. Je revois Harry et tout ces moments passés avec lui, avec Hermione, avec Luna, avec Neville et tant d'autres. Eux aussi je les ai aimés. Pourtant, combien survivront ? Cette guerre dont je ne connaîtrais jamais le dénouement les emportera peut-être. Tout comme Mary.

Des voix m'appellent, je voudrais répondre mais, je n'y arrive pas. Je me suis enfuie si loin que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir revenir.

Et cette question encore...

Où suis-je ?

Puis, il y a cette voix, celle à laquelle je me raccroche depuis si longtemps pour ne pas perdre la tête. Maintenant encore, il me préserve de la folie qui m'envahit peu à peu. Il m'appelle, me retient. Alors je tente de revenir, me raccrochant aussi fort que possible à sa voix.

Au début, c'est un bourdonnement. Juste un son continu sans aucun sens. Puis, je perçois ses intonations inquiètes, des mots et enfin, tout prend un sens et je comprends que je suis revenue.

-Lily, il faut que tu te réveilles, supplie-t-il. Fais un effort, tu es plus forte que ça !

Je force mon esprit à se concentrer sur lui et juste lui. J'obéis à sa voix, ouvrant lentement les yeux. La lumière vive les agresse mais, je les garde ouvert.

-Lily !

L'exclamation exhale un tel soulagement que la culpabilité me ronge à l'instant.

-James, je réponds simplement en retour, tournant difficilement la tête dans sa direction.

Je note directement ses cheveux plus ébouriffés encore que d'habitude, ses lunettes de travers, ses cernes qui semblent s'étendre à l'infini. Ensuite les détails. Son visage est poussiéreux et de légères entailles recouvre sa peau. La réalité me rattrape alors.

Je me revois au-dessus du corps de ma meilleure amie, pleurant, la secouant pour la réveiller. Puis, il y a eu ces bras pour m'en éloigner. L'hystérie a pris le dessus et j'ai hurlé jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Puis, tout est devenu noir, la dernière image subsistant est celle de Mary que l'on emmène à l'instar des autres.

-James, je répète d'une voix cassée alors que les sanglots m'étouffent.

-Je sais, répond-t-il simplement, me prenant dans ses bras alors que je pleurs.

J'ai perdu tellement de personne que j'ai cru m'y être habituée. Pourtant, la douleur qui me paralyse et me déchire est aussi vive que s'il s'agissait de la première fois.

Je m'accroche à James comme si ma vie en dépendait et, quelque part, c'est le cas. Il faut qu'il me retienne, il doit m'empêcher de sombrer dans cette souffrance qui se ravive, plus intense encore. Il n'y a que lui qui possède la force pour me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

-Je les hais, j'éructe avec douleur. Je les hais tellement.

-Je sais, se contente-t-il de répéter.

Alors qu'il s'allonge près de moi, me serrant, je reconnais enfin l'infirmerie qui est pleine à craquer. Mais je ne réussis pas à m'y attarder.

La seule chose qui importe, ce sont ces bras serrés autour de moi et cette image de ma meilleure amie ensanglantée.

* * *

><p>-Aujourd'hui est un triste jour pour chacun d'entre nous. L'attaque de Pré-au-Lard a fait beaucoup de victime. Des êtres chers ont été perdu. J'ai conscience de la difficulté que vous rencontrerez, chacun à votre façon, ces prochains jours. J'ai conscience également, que certains d'entre vous auront du mal à se relever et à continuer d'avancer.<p>

Une larme glisse sur ma joue alors que James resserre sa prise sur ma main. J'attrape celle de Remus, à mes côtés alors que celui-ci tente de rester impassible. La grande salle a été changé. Il n'y plus de table, juste des rangées de chaises, suffisamment pour accueillir tous les élèves. Cette scène m'en rappelle une autre, lointaine. La mort de Cédric Diggory. Le professeur Dumbledore a parlé également ce jour-là, tentant de proférer des paroles réconfortantes. Et quelque part, ça avait marché.

Mais je doute qu'il puisse réconforter qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Je doute également qu'il puisse apaiser les esprits échauffés, coléreux qui réclame vengeance pour les pertes subies. Pourtant, derrière son pupitre, il essaye et ses paroles me semblent si vide de sens.

-Je doute de pouvoir trouver les mots grâce auxquels vous vous sentirez mieux, poursuit-il. Il n'en existe pas. Je pourrais vous dire que le temps arrangera les choses mais... J'ai peur que ce ne soit que le début. Voldemort continuera d'attaquer, nous savons tous qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas là. Le plus important est donc de rester uni.

Il y a un silence entrecoupé par des pleurs alors que je suis incapable de bouger. Je n'ai jamais vu les maraudeurs aussi sérieux ou James aussi inquiet. On dirait qu'il a peur que je craque d'un moment à l'autre.

Dix élèves. Dix élèves sont mort. Quatre sont encore à Sainte-Mangouste. Et trois à l'infirmerie. Et je ne parle même pas des pertes civiles. Des magasins détruits, cinquante morts en plus des dix élèves. Une vraie boucherie. Le premier réel massacre de cette guerre. La nausée m'envahit mais je me force à rester stoïque.

-Dix élèves ont trouvés la mort dans cette attaque, enchaîne Dumbledore et je me retiens de le supplier de se taire. Des élèves courageux qui n'ont pas hésité à se battre. Nous honorerons leur mémoire.

Alors, le directeur commence à les nommer et je fais le point.

Peter Craft. Un pauvre gamin de douze ans, Poufsoufle de son état. Se battre ? Ce gosse s'est juste fait tuer ! Je l'avais déjà croisé quelque fois, un enfant toujours souriant mais, d'une timidité maladive. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se cachait derrière une poubelle pour ne pas se faire tuer. On peut dire que ça a marché !

Amandine Denin. Sixième année, Serdaigle. Cette fille passait son temps à aider les autres. Elle est morte en tentant de sauver un quatrième année.

Ce qui nous amène à George Flyer. Un Serpentard né-moldu. Est-il utile de préciser que sa maison l'a moyennement bien accueilli ? Il passait plus de temps avec les élèves des autres maisons et je le soupçonne d'avoir même squatter d'autres dortoir pour échapper au sien...

Alicia Kettleburn. Septième année de Serdaigle. Elle m'a aidée pour un devoir de rune.

Marissa Clark. Quatrième année de Gryffondor, elle faisait partie de la chorale et avait une voix digne d'un ange.

Jennifer Macpherson. Une Serdaigle avec qui je ne me suis jamais entendue. Un look de barbie, le professeur de sortilège a du nous remonter les bretelles pendant son cour. Pourtant, sa mort me touche plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Adam, Yoan et Joshua Laurent. Des triplés inséparables. Je ne les connaissais que de vue mais, il souriait tout le temps.

Et Mary MacDonald, ma meilleur amie, Gryffondor.

Toutes ces personnes, je les connaissais, je savais qui elles étaient. Je n'en étais pas vraiment proche mais... je sais mettre un visage à chaque nom. Et c'est horrible, juste atroce. La nausée m'envahit et je me lève d'un bon, la main sur la bouche. Je me précipite hors de la grande salle et cours vers les toilettes les plus proche. J'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir la cabine et de tomber à genou avant de vomir.

Mon estomac est presque vide, si bien que je comprends pas ce qu'il espère rendre et pourtant, il continue de se révulser, de se contracter alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je sens bientôt une main rassurante caressant mon dos alors que je me calme petit à petit.

Je m'assieds finalement à même le sol, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine et le dos contre la paroi pour faire face à James. Il est également assis et me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Je suis désolée, je soupire. Je déteste me donner en spectacle comme ça.

-Soit pas stupide, grogne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'était ton amie.

-Et tout le monde en parle au passé alors qu'elle n'est même pas enterrée, j'éructe en fermant les yeux mais je les ouvre ne supportant pas ces flash permanent. Si tu savais ce que je vois en fermant les yeux, je souffle en secouant la tête. Tous ces morts, James. Ils étaient là hier et aujourd'hui il sont juste... mort.

-Ça va aller, Lily, tente-t-il.

-Non, non ça ne pas aller, je le contredis en le regardant dans les yeux. Tout ça ne fait que commencer. Ce monstre vient de déclarer la guerre et d'autres attaques auront lieu, d'autres personnes vont mourir et à partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons tous trembler à la perspective d'apprendre que les personnes qu'on aime ont fini par être tuées.

James me regarde avec tristesse. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi dire mais, je n'attends rien.

-J'ai perdu ma famille, mes amis, je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie, j'énonce. Qui sera le prochain ? Ma famille d'adoption ? Toi ? James je... je sais pas si je peux gérer de perdre encore quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'encaisser encore plus.

Il se rapproche, se place à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. J'inspire profondément et je me sens tout de suite mieux. La douleur reste évidemment mais, la panique, la détresse et les tremblements se calme. C'est James après tout. Qui peut me réconforter mieux que lui en me prenant simplement dans ses bras ?

* * *

><p>Je me retrouve dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sans savoir comment j'y suis arrivée. Mon cerveau semble s'être mis en mode pause encore une fois, s'endormant paisiblement pour fuir la réalité.<p>

Mais personne ne peut fuir éternellement ses propres sentiments, je l'ai expérimenté avec James.

Assise sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, les flammes qui m'ont autrefois réchauffées me semblent aussi froide que la neige d'un rude hivers. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait, cette froideur à l'intérieur de soi qui empêche n'importe quelle flamme de vous soulager. La dernière fois, Severus avait atténué cette sensation et Mary est venue l'aider par la suite jusqu'à prendre la relève lorsque mon meilleur ami a laissé la place au Mangemort.

J'aperçois Remus sur un divan, seul, la tête dans les mains. Sans comprendre d'où ce besoin me vient, je me relève et le rejoins. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et il sursaute avant de me regarder avec des yeux vides.

Je me trouve instantanément égoïste dans ma douleur. Si quelqu'un doit souffrir, c'est lui. Je sais qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'a repoussée par peur d'être rejeté. Évidemment, j'ai entendu la théorie du « Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas assez amoureux pour tout partager avec elle » de James. J'ai compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Remus a prétendu ne pas l'aimer suffisamment pour tout lui avouer mais, je n'y crois pas. Pour moi, c'est justement le contraire, il l'aimait trop pour risquer que le regard que Mary lui portait ne change. Il a eu peur qu'elle finisse par tout découvrir et le déteste. Pauvre fou, s'il savait que Mary n'a jamais voulu que lui peu importe sa nature. Il aurait pu avoir un troisième œil ou une jambe en moins, ça n'aurait rien changer.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'a perdue. Remus ne pourra jamais arranger les choses s'il se décide à se laisser aimer. C'est terminé. Toutes ses futurs années, Remus les passera seul avant que Nymphadora Tonks ne débarque tel un ouragan et brise toutes ses convictions. Et ensuite, il sera tué. J'essaye toujours de trouver une solution pour les sauver, tous mais... Le futur ne m'a jamais paru aussi sombre. La mort de ma meilleure amie ressemble à un coup de poignard, une piqûre de rappel. C'est comme un orage qui éclate alors que le ciel s'éclaircit après des heures de pluie.

Je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour les sauver. Évidemment, je donnerais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça mais, j'ai peur. Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis un moment, je croyais que mes convictions me protégeaient de cette peur dérangeante qui vous donne le sentiment que vous allez échouer. Pourtant, je suis morte de trouille.

Remarquant que je repars sur une lamentation personnelle, je me secoue et en reviens à mon ami. Je lui prend d'abord la main, entrelaçant nos doigts avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais, la chaleur humaine m'a toujours réchauffée quand j'étais prise d'un froid polaire dû au chagrin. J'espère l'aider un peu de cette façon.

Il se laisse aller contre moi et je sens une de ses larmes atterrir sur mon front alors que ma peine semble s'endormir légèrement. Alors, je me dis que l'aider est peut-être la clé. Si je me concentre suffisamment sur sa peine, j'en oublierais la mienne. De plus, j'ai James qui veille sur moi de l'autre côté de la salle. Son regard plein de tendresse me caresse la nuque et me rappelle que je ne suis pas seule.

Et ça, c'est déjà beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la semaine se passe plutôt rapidement. Les Maraudeurs et moi sommes autorisés à aller à l'enterrement de Mary.<p>

Nous arrivons au cimetière bien trop rapidement à mon goût et j'inspire fortement pour me donner du courage alors que James effleure ma main du bout des doigts. La mère de Mary, comme sentant notre présence, se tourne vers nous. Quand elle me voit, elle avance d'un pas rapide. Rachel MacDonald est une belle femme, sa fille tient tout d'elle. Pourtant, ses yeux bleus sont rougis de larmes et elle semble sur le point de s'effondrer.

Quand Rachel me fait face, elle me prend dans ses bras et me sert si fort que j'ai presque mal. Mais je ne dis rien. Elle en a besoin.

-Oh Lily, souffle-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis tellement désolée, je réponds.

Rachel se relève et me prend le visage entre ses mains délicates.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, affirme-t-elle alors. Mary t'aimait énormément et elle ne voudrait...

Elle s'arrête, semblant retenir les sanglots qui menacent d'éclater.

-Tu étais son amie, enchaîne la femme après une minute. Et tu seras toujours la bienvenue quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

-Merci, je réponds en tentant de sourire.

-J'aurais aimé... que tu dises quelques mots, réplique Rachel, hésitante. Tu n'est pas obligée mais, tu étais sans doute celle qui la connaissait le mieux.

-Je le ferais, j'affirme, incertaine.

Il y a beaucoup de monde. Évidemment, il y a toute la famille de Mary proche et éloignée. Mais des élèves de Poudlard, des parents avec lesquels Rachel avaient sympathisé. Quelque part, j'entends la voix de ma meilleure amie, moqueuse « Dire qu'il y a plus de gens à mon enterrement que je n'aurais jamais pu en faire venir pour une simple fête ! ». Je souris tristement au cercueil, passant délicatement ma main dessus comme si elle pouvait le sentir. Mary.

Un homme, qui apparemment serait un prêtre, parle un moment sans que je ne l'écoute, les yeux fixés devant moi. Remus, à mes côtés, sers fermement ma main, comme s'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. James, de l'autre côté, me tient par la taille, sa tête sur la mienne. Une attitude douce et réconfortante. Sirius et Peter, derrière, sont très silencieux. La dernière fois que je les ai vu ainsi, c'était pour la mort de Charlus Potter, le père de James. Aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés, c'est lui qui me soutient.

-Lily, m'appelle doucement Rachel.

J'acquiesce et m'éloigne un peu sous les yeux inquiets de James. Je prends la place de l'homme qui a parlé et inspire profondément avant de me lancer.

-Mary est...était ma meilleure amie. C'était aussi une personne exceptionnelle. Très forte. Douce et aimante également. Quand je suis arrivée au collège, je ne connaissais personne ou presque. J'étais seule et, elle est arrivée. Mary m'a aidée plus que n'importe qui. Elle ne m'a jamais forcée à me confier mais, elle m'écoutait quand je le faisais. Elle m'a toujours soutenue peu importe ce que j'entreprenais. Elle me connaissait mieux que personne et me comprenait, elle ne m'a jamais jugée. C'était une élève exemplaire aussi. Je n'ai jamais connu une personne aussi... solaire. Quand elle vous souriait, c'était comme si la pluie s'arrêtait d'un seul coup et que le soleil éclairait l'espace d'un instant l'obscurité de vos soucis. Avec elle... tout devenait facile. Mary... Mary était...ma meilleure amie. C'était ma meilleure amie, ma meilleure amie...

Je baisse la tête alors que les larmes dévalent encore mes joues, mes épaules secouées par des sanglots que je n'arrive pas à retenir. James apparaît à mes côtés, me soutenant. Je puise alors la force nécessaire pour terminer.

-Je voudrais la remercier, j'enchaîne difficilement. Merci, Mary pour avoir illuminé ma vie pendant une magnifique et bien trop courte année. Je ne t'oublierais jamais et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin. Merci.

Il y a ensuite le silence alors que James m'aide à reprendre ma place parmi les autres. Silence heurté par nos sanglots.

Quand c'est enfin fini, Rachel vient me voir et me prend la main.

-Merci à toi Lily, sourit-elle tristement. Elle aurait été très touchée. Tout comme je le suis. J'espère... que tu reviendras me voir quand même, de temps en temps.

-Soyez courageuse, je réponds simplement.

Et je m'éloigne pour rentrer à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>-Je refuse !<p>

-Miss Evans...

-C'est hors de question !

Je regarde le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Dumbledore avec effarement. Comment osent-ils me demander une chose pareil ? Mary n'est plus là depuis une semaine à peine et ils tentent déjà de la remplacer ?

-Miss Evans, commence le Professeur McGonagall avec douceur. Il faudra de toute façon trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le poste de Préfète-en-Chef, qui conviendrait mieux que vous pour ça ?

-Personne ne devrait reprendre ce poste cette année, voilà ce que je pense ! je grince avec rage.

-Ce n'est pas possible, soupire-t-elle.

-Miss, intervient Dumbledore . Je sais ce que vous pensez, je sais que vous souffrez et que vous pensez que nous tentons de la remplacer. Je n'essayerais pas de vous faire changer d'avis sur ce point. Néanmoins, pensez à Mary MacDonald. Si elle avait pu désigner une autre personne pour prendre la relève, qui aurait-elle voulu d'après vous ?

Je grimace. C'est bas, très bas. Et bien pensez. Effectivement, Mary m'aurait choisie, moi. Elle me l'a déjà dit.

_**Si tu avais fait toute ta scolarité ici, c'est toi qui aurait été Préfète-en-Chef. Tu as toute les qualités requises pour ça.**_

-Vous pouvez au moins y réfléchir un peu, soupire-t-il. Nous attendrons demain et si vous ne voulez toujours pas, je chercherais quelqu'un parmi les Préfets actuels. Mais j'aimerais autant que ce soit vous.

J'acquiesce et pars vers la Grande Salle après les avoir salué. Les garçons m'attendent inquiets et je m'assieds, regardant un instant la place en face de la mienne, vide à présent avant de me détourner.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? s'enquit Sirius.

-Que je prenne la place de Préfète-en-Chef, je crache en serrant les mâchoires.

Un silence tendu apparaît, ils se regardent tous sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dire de toute façon ? Ils évitent de me regarder moi et aussi Remus. Ce dernier lève des yeux fatigués vers moi et sa tristesse me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-Accepte, s'il te plaît, dit-il et j'écarquille les yeux. Ils vont trouver quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon et... quitte à choisir... je préfère que ce soit toi.

Je me mords la lèvre, indécise. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que j'ai l'impression de la trahir. C'est comme masquer toute les preuves de son absence parmi nous. Comme mettre un peu de ciment dans les trous des murs. Le mur est toujours cassé mais s'il est bien couvert, on arrive à l'oublier. Moi, je suis le ciment qu'on fout dans le trou laissé par ma meilleure amie. Et faire ça, c'est comme accepter de l'oublier. Et je ne suis pas prête à ça. Il y a une semaine, Merlin ! Une toute petite semaine.

D'un autre côté, Remus et les professeurs ont raison. Ils trouveront quand même quelqu'un pour le poste. Et je crois que Remus serait bien mieux avec l'idée que ce soit moi qui prenne place dans ses quartiers. Et moi aussi. Imaginer quelqu'un d'autre prendre la chambre de Mary, dormir là où elle a dormi, utiliser sa salle de bain, ses armoires.

C'est ridicule, je le sais. Après tout, l'année prochaine quelqu'un d'autre le fera. Mais cette année, tout ça est à elle. Ou était. Je ne sais plus trop. Mais moi au moins, je respecterais ce fait si j'emménage.

-Ok, je soupire finalement. C'est d'accord.

-Merci, souffle Remus visiblement soulagé.

James me prend la main et la sert doucement. Alors, mon cœur se réchauffe un peu.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur, le souffle court. Les cauchemars sont revenus. Sauf qu'en plus des morts habituels, vient s'ajouter Mary. Ma meilleur amie. Morte.<p>

Mes yeux regardent James un instant, endormi à mes côtés. Sans ses lunettes et apaisé comme il l'est, il ressemble à un enfant innocent. Le pauvre. Au moins, je n'ai pas crié en me réveillant cette fois-ci. Je m'en serais voulue de le réveiller encore une fois. Il dort souvent avec moi ses derniers temps, pour me soulager quand je me réveille suite à un mauvais rêve, criant et pleurant.

C'est plus facile maintenant pour nous de dormir ensemble puisque j'ai pris les quartiers de Mary. J'ai accepté de la remplacer. Les professeurs ont été content, les élèves partagés. Les autres Préfets n'ont pas bien pris la chose. Ils se sont demandés pourquoi ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux qui avaient été pris. Je peux comprendre leur indignation, moi-même je ne comprends pas trop.

Soupirant en comprenant que je ne me rendormirai pas, je m'éloigne de James et sort du lit pour rejoindre la salle commune des appartements privés. Je ne suis qu'à moitié étonnée de retrouver Remus devant le feu, lisant un livre. Il sourit en me voyant arriver et je le lui rends en m'asseyant près de lui.

-Cauchemars ? me demande-t-il.

-Oui, je souffle. Et toi ?

-Oui, soupire-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui prends la main, une nouvelle habitude qui nous soulage autant l'un que l'autre.

-Comment tu vas ? je lui demande avec sérieux et il baisse la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. Ça fait mal. Et en même temps je me dis... que je n'ai pas le droit de la pleurer comme ça. Je devrais la pleurer comme une amie et pourtant...

-Tu l'aimais, je lui fais remarquer avec douceur. Et elle t'aimait aussi. Chaque personne à une façon bien à elle de gérer la perte d'un être cher. Alors pleure-là comme tu en as besoin et ne laisse personne critiquer.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû m'aimer, souffle-t-il d'une voix pensive et mon cœur se sert. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait tout su.

-Si elle avait su quoi ? je souris. Que tu es un loup-garou ?

Remus se fige, blanchît et me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser. Je pouffe légèrement.

-Allez Lupin, tu savais que je savais, je le taquine.

Il grimace légèrement.

-Je m'en doutais mais... je me suis dit que tu ne l'accepterais pas si facilement et que je devais me tromper, avoue Remus.

-Pourquoi pas ? je réplique. Tu reste toi. Je devrais me fixer sur ce que tu deviens une fois par mois en oubliant qui tu es le reste du temps ? C'est ridicule. Et Mary penserait comme moi.

Remus me regarde avec effarement et je lui souris doucement. Il secoue la tête, amusé tout à coup.

-Mais qui es-tu donc, Lily Evans ?

Je suis Ginevra Weasley et Lily Evans. Je suis le passé et le futur. Je suis le futur femme de James Potter, le futur mère de Harry Potter, le survivant. Je suis celle qui essaye de vous sauver. Je suis celle qui devra mourir quoi qu'il arrive. Et surtout, je suis une femme forte.

Parce que même si je suis brisée à l'intérieur, même si ma vie est un combat sans pause, je reste là, debout et droite. Et je n'abandonne jamais.

Je vivrais Mary, pour toi, je me battrai et jusqu'au bout.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà on finit en douceur et avec plein de promesse malgré la déprime de ce chapitre. J'aimerais dire que ça va s'améliorer mais que voulez-vous, c'est le temps de la guerre et Voldy ne va pas faire de cadeau (notez ça dépend à qui, ses petits toutous sont contents eux). J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout.<strong>

**J'essayerais d'aller plus vite pour les publications mais je ne promets rien, on ne sait jamais. Non je déconne, j'essayerais de ne pas mettre un an pour le prochain... Hum.**

**Hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout.**

**Bisous.**


End file.
